Novio de alquiler
by MySombre
Summary: Con veintiséis años el historial amoroso de Tomoyo se resume a una boda fallida y una mentira. Cuando la cena de compromiso de su madre está a la vuelta de la esquina y ella se encuentra sin pareja y ante la idea de encontrarse con el hombre que le rompió el corazón, rentar un novio no parece tan mala idea. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **No te enamores… ¡Mejor alquila un novio!**

 _La familia Kinomoto y la familia Daidouji se complacen en invitar a la Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji a la cena de compromiso dada en honor al Señor Fujitaka y la Señora Sonomi, la cual será celebrada el día…_

Dejó de lado la invitación en tonos crema y papel brillante sobre el escritorio y se estrujó los ojos con fuerza antes de centrar la atención en aquel correo electrónico que había llegado apenas unas horas atrás.

Mientras lo leía de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza que golpeteaba en su interior se hizo todavía más intenso.

 _Querida Tomoyo._

 _Espero que la invitación haya llegado a tus manos a tiempo y en buenas condiciones. La organización de la cena y los últimos preparativos me han impedido mandarla personalmente, pero confío en la eficiencia de la persona a quien realicé el encargo de enviarla._

 _No sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, el organizador de eventos que contratamos no es ni de cerca tan bueno como lo eres tú, hija._

 _Me tomé también la libertad de adjuntar en el sobre de la invitación dos boletos de avión que parten un día antes de la cena. Uno para ti, por supuesto, y el otro para tu novio. ¡Me alegra tanto que al fin la familia y yo podamos conocerlo!_

 _Hay un detalle más del que me gustaría ponerte al tanto. Pretendía ser una sorpresa, pero creí que te gustaría saber que el joven Ren y su familia nos acompañaran durante la cena._

 _Esto es todo cariño, cuídate mucho. Nos vemos dentro de cuatro días._

 _Con amor, mamá._

Tomoyo permitió que su cabeza cayera con un ruido seco sobre el escritorio y a partir de ahí empezó a darse pequeños golpecitos contra ésta, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, con la ínfima esperanza de quedar inconsciente y no despertar hasta dentro de una semana, más o menos, cuando aquella pesadilla de reunión hubiera pasado y ella no tuviera la obligación de asistir.

Observó el sobre que había colocado sin cuidado a un lado de la invitación, ahí sobresalían las esquinas de un par de boletos de avión, justo como su madre había mencionado en su correo. En el sobre, también se especificaba el número de invitados. _Dos personas_.

Escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse, pero no se dignó a alzar la cabeza ni mucho menos a componer esa sonrisa amable que siempre mostraba al mundo. ¿Para qué? Sabía muy bien quién era la persona que acababa de entrar. Solo ella se tomaba esa libertad de no llamar a la puerta antes.

—Vaya, sí que luces miserable —dijo Emily apenas entrar con ese retintín en la voz que siempre le había parecido gracioso. Ella solo se limitó a soltar una especie de gruñido desde su lugar—. ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿La novia psicópata te cambió el diseño de nuevo? ¿Las telas que vienen de América se retrasaron otra vez? Porque déjame decirte que si es así deberías ir pensando en cambiar de proveedor. Me niego a soportar otro de tus ataques de cólera por culpa de esos imbéciles.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de aquella vez. Había sufrido un arranque de estrés y de furia al saber que las telas importadas no llegarían a tiempo y que por ende, la entrega del vestido por encargo muy probablemente se retrasaría. Ese día había sido una locura. Entre los gritos y amenazas por teléfono a los proveedores americanos y el movimiento psicótico de todo su personal, la que más había resentido su enojo era justamente la chica que ahora se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Claro que al final también había sido la más recompensada, pero Tomoyo decidió obviar el hecho por esa ocasión, pues su cabeza no estaba para enzarzarse en una discusión con la reina del drama.

—Las telas llegaran mañana, como lo prometieron.

— ¿Entonces qué está mal? —preguntó de nuevo, ya con la desesperación haciéndose palpable en su tono.

Tomoyo alzó la cabeza apenas, y con las manos empujo hacia su compañera el ordenador portátil, el sobre y la invitación. Justo en esos momentos, le parecía mejor idea que los artefactos hablaran por sí mismos, pues de hacerlo ella, seguramente se echaría a llorar o a gritar, lo que sucediera primero.

Permaneció en silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad, esperando pacientemente a que su acompañante terminara de leer y se hiciera sus propias conjeturas.

Lástima que a veces olvidaba que su amiga no era tan deductiva como ella.

— ¿Por qué lloriqueas tanto? ¡Tu madre se va a casar! Se supone que deberías estar feliz por ella.

Abandonó la comodidad de su miseria y observó a Emily con consternación.

—Estoy feliz por ella.

Y aquello no era ninguna mentira… actualmente.

Si Tomoyo tenía que ser completamente sincera, cuando su madre le soltó la bomba de que salía con Fujitaka Kinomoto, hacía ya cuatro años, la cosa le pareció una broma hilarante, luego una de muy mal gusto y al final una realidad indignante.

No es que el padre de su todavía mejor amiga fuera de su desagrado (el hombre era un encanto, en realidad), pero la idea de que su madre saliera con el sujeto a quien juraba odiar con toda su alma y el hecho de que se comportara como una quinceañera, simplemente pudo más que ella.

Dos años después tampoco fueron de gran ayuda las ideas de Sonomi y Fujitaka de contraer nupcias. Adoraba a los Kinomoto, sin duda, en especial a Sakura, pero ella era la persona menos propensa en el mundo a formar una familia. Era independiente y amaba su espacio, siempre silencioso y solitario, y aunque de niña contó con el desbordante amor de su madre, debido a su trabajo eran más los días que encontraba la casa vacía que los que no. Para Tomoyo, la repentina perspectiva de salir de vacaciones con alguien además de su madre y de compartir las tardes viendo televisión con un hombre al que todos eventualmente esperaban que llamara "papá", fue un horripilante golpe de terror que la hizo huir a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

Tomoyo nunca había sabido lo que era una familia completa y ante la abrumadora idea de lo que aquello significaba, se exilió a si misma de Japón, yendo a parar a Londres con la conveniente excusa de tomar un posgrado que le sería de gran ayuda en su vida profesional.

Dos años después, ya en la actualidad, se daba cuenta de lo ridícula y egoísta que había sido en aquel entonces. Comprendió que su madre, como cualquier otra persona, merecía la felicidad y si ésta estaba al lado de Fujitaka Kinomoto, ella no sería la que acabara con ella.

Había comprendido eso al año de estar en Inglaterra, pero por azares del destino había conocido a Emily Wilson en los cursos del posgrado y en un arranque de locura, de esos que solo confiere la juventud, ambas terminaron asociándose, fundando así una casa de modas que para variar resultó ser un gran éxito.

Eso, y el hecho de que terminó enamorada de la cultura y el lugar, le impedían de momento regresar a su país natal.

No se quejaba, la vida había sido generosa con ella, solo que… existía un pequeño inconveniente que amenazaba con manchar su perfecta felicidad.

—Entonces ¿serías tan amable de explicarme cual es el problema? —Volvió a cuestionar Emily—. Y esta vez se especifica Tomoyo. No soy ninguna bruja como para adivinar lo que te pasa.

La chica de ojos amatista puso la mirada en blanco ante lo insufrible que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

—No tengo novio —dijo con la calma y simpleza que no sentía.

—Ya, eso lo sé. Pero sigo sin entender cuál es el problema.

— ¡Que mi madre espera que vaya con un novio que no tengo, Emily! —dijo desesperada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Necesitaba urgentemente algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Escuchó a su interlocutora chasquear ruidosamente la lengua antes de hablar otra vez.

—Existe algo que se llama honestidad, ¿sabes? Tan simple como telefonear a tu madre para decirle que no tienes novio y que me llevaras a mí en su lugar. Nunca he viajado a Japón.

Estuvo a punto de sacar a Emily de la oficina. La practicidad con la que manejaba su vida era a veces desquiciante. Ella era analítica, no practica, y resultaba que las cosas siempre eran mucho más complejas de lo que su compañera se empeñaba en ver.

Observó a Emily unos minutos, diciéndose a sí misma que en realidad, por eso la apreciaba tanto. Con sus sonrisas fáciles, su presencia absurdamente relajada y ese vocabulario descuidado, era precisamente el toque de frescura que ella necesitaba cuando se encerraba tanto en sí misma, que su tendencia a pensar de más amenazaba peligrosamente con devorarla.

Incluso había aprendido a amar esos rimbombantes colores con los que solía teñir su cabello, tan corto como el de un hombre. Ya no era raro verla con un rosa chillón en su cabeza o un naranja que iluminaba más que el propio sol. De hecho, el azul zafiro que llevaba en esos momentos era lo más discreto que le había visto en meses.

Tomoyo aun recordaba con gracia, cómo en una de esas tantas tardes de trabajo Emily le había confesado que luego de años de teñirse el cabello, ya ni ella sabía el color natural del mismo.

—Aunque me ahorraría muchos problemas, no puedo llevarte a ti —continuó con un tono lastimero—. Es más complicado de lo que parece, Emily.

—Entonces explícame —dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose cómoda en la silla—. Hoy no hay trabajo pendiente, así que tenemos todo el día.

Consideró la posibilidad de terminar con aquella charla que comenzaba a hacerse ridícula, pero sabía que Emily no lo dejaría pasar con tanta facilidad, además necesitaba una urgente solución, ¿Quién sabía? Si la chica era igual de creativa para resolver problemas como lo era para hacer diseños de ropa, entonces sería capaz de quitarle aquel enorme peso de encima.

—Le mentí a mi madre acerca de que tengo novio…

—Cariño, eso no es ninguna novedad. La única relación que te he visto mantener en dos años es con tu cuaderno de dibujo y ese horrible bolígrafo morado.

—El punto es —enfatizó las palabras, con el fin de volver a encausar la conversación—, que le dije eso a mi madre para que olvidara la idea de que podía volver con mi antiguo novio. Quien para variar asistirá a la dichosa cena.

Emily largó una carcajada ante la tendencia de la amatista a complicar las cosas. Usualmente convencía a Tomoyo de escoger el camino fácil, pero había algo en esta ocasión, no atinaba a descubrir el qué, pero que le parecía sumamente interesante y divertido. Por dicha razón optó por jugar las mismas cartas de su amiga. ¿Tomoyo quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua? Pues bien, ella haría un tornado.

—Básicamente, te preocupa encontrarte con tu ex —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Me preocupa lo que sucederá si voy sin mi supuesto novio. Conozco muy bien a mi madre como para saber que intentará emparejarme con Ren de nuevo.

— ¿Y tan malo es eso, Tomoyo? Es decir, tú no tienes compromisos y si él tampoco los tiene, ¿por qué no darse otra oportunidad?

Soltó un suspiro cansado, en verdad había esperado no verse en la necesidad de contar la historia al completo, pero si era la única forma de que Emily la entendiera, entonces no tenía más opción.

—Ren y yo no terminamos bien, ¿sabes? —desvió su mirada amatista hacia un punto de la pared que estaba a la izquierda. Había dejado de repetir el cuento hacía tantos años que creyó haberlo superado. Que ingenua—. Él... estuvo con otra mujer una semana antes de casarnos. Yo cometí el error de enamorarme.

Un palpable silencio llenó la oficina, y de ser otro momento Tomoyo seguramente se habría burlado de la expresión atónita que bañaba el rostro de Emily. Esa chica siempre tenía una palabra para todo, pero ahora se había quedado muda.

—Tú… ¿ibas a casarte? —fue la pregunta consternada que salió de sus labios luego de un rato. Tomoyo asintió—. ¿Y el imbécil se acostó con otra una semana antes de la boda?

Un nuevo asentimiento.

—Maldito hijo de… —se interrumpió cuando al parecer, una idea reveladora se le cruzó por la cabeza—. Espera, ¿Acaso se lo dijiste a alguien? ¿Por qué tu madre lo invitará a su cena de compromiso?

—Bueno, mi madre y su familia siempre han sido grandes amigos y tienen negocios en común. No podía permitir que su relación se estropeara por el fracaso de la nuestra. Acordamos que no diríamos nada y cancelamos la boda con la excusa de que todo era muy apresurado. Después a mi madre le pareció buena idea casarse algún día con Fujitaka Kinomoto y yo acabé aquí, pero ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que Ren y yo volviéramos y hasta hace unos meses todavía me hablaba de él ocasionalmente.

—Entonces tú le inventaste el cuento del novio inglés —terminó Emily con un rictus asombrado, debatiéndose internamente en si nombrar a su amiga como el ser más amable y gentil del planeta o el más rematadamente estúpido, porque… ¿Quién tomaba con tanta calma el ser engañado por la persona amada? ¿Quién hacía como si nada y dejaba libre de culpa a un idiota como ese? En definitiva, solo Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Yo… quedé destrozada —la amatista al fin le dirigió la mirada de nuevo y Emily alcanzó a notar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos—. No podía decirle a mi madre, pero tampoco era capaz de escuchar más sobre la persona que amaba. Y ella realmente aprecia a Ren, en el momento en que me vea llegar sola a Japón, hará todo lo posible por involucrarnos de nuevo.

Tomoyo dejó que una larga exhalación abandonara sus labios, de repente un poco más ligera luego de haber contado un trozo de su pasado del cual no estaba particularmente contenta. Claro que como con todo, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo, y ahora la traición de Ren y el amor que profesó por él no eran más que un pequeño rasguño en el corazón, uno que le traía algo de melancolía al recordarlo, como en esos momentos.

Sin embargo mentiría si dijera que no le importaba la idea de su madre haciendo de celestina a la primera oportunidad, aunado al hecho de que si tenía que ser totalmente honesta, una parte ínfima de su ser, eso a lo que se le llama orgullo y amor propio, deseaba con ganas recuperar un poco del autoestima que Ren le había robado hacía tantos años cuando ella lo encontró haciéndole mimos (y algo más) a esa chica desconocida en la cama que ambos compartían.

Así que ¿cómo demostrarle a un hombre que había salido adelante sin su ayuda? Con otro de su mismo género, por supuesto. Un hombre guapo, exitoso y que la supiera amar como el primero no había podido hacerlo.

Lástima que ella no tenía a ese hombre guapo y exitoso y que era prácticamente imposible enamorar a alguien en cuatro días.

Tomoyo a veces detestaba su mala suerte.

—…y entonces esa podría ser una genial idea, ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, observando a Emily como si de la nada le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que ella había dicho?

Su interlocutora pareció notar su despiste, porque compuso una mueca de fastidio y murmuró algo muy parecido a _"para qué me molesto…"_ justo antes de comenzar a teclear con velocidad en el ordenador portátil.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Tomoyo tenía frente a sí la pantalla y una página web de tonos negros y dorados, demasiado ostentoso y demasiado elegante para tratarse de un montón de gráficos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Eso querida, es la solución a tu gran problema —dijo Emily, moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo, dándole una expresión picara que a Tomoyo nunca le había gustado, pues siempre significaba problemas.

Con reticencia le prestó atención a la página web y lo que vio casi consiguió tumbarla de la silla.

 _Agencias Soel._

 _Hombres para toda ocasión._

 _¿Tiene una reunión importante, desea presumirle a sus amigas el hombre guapo del que tanto les habló o simplemente quiere a ese compañero atento que la trate como una reina? Agencias Soel tiene lo que busca. Caballeros refinados dispuestos a complacerla en todos sus gustos._

 _Para comunicarse con nuestros ejecutivos y realizar una cita previa, marque al número que se encuentra a continuación…_

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, y para cuando pareció volver en sí misma, solo atinó a cerrar la pantalla de la computadora con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ni hablar —sentenció en tono firme y sin mirar a Emily a los ojos. De repente parecía más concentrada en ordenar el caos de su escritorio que en su interlocutora—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— ¡Vamos, Tomoyo! ¿Qué otra opción tienes? No planeas llevarme a mí, pero tampoco quieres ir sola. Y disculpa que te lo diga, pero no es como si tuvieras a tu príncipe azul esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Pensaba pedirle ayuda a alguien de aquí, de la agencia.

Escuchó a Emily soltar algo muy parecido a un bufido y el inesperado golpe contra la madera del escritorio la obligó a centrarse nuevamente en la chica que tenía enfrente.

—Si yo estoy loca tu tampoco te quedas atrás ¿sabes? —dijo alterada, dejándole ver a Tomoyo esa mueca de fastidio que siempre ponía cuando llegaba a su límite. A diferencia de ella, Emily no se caracterizaba por ser muy paciente—. Solo piensa en los problemas que tendrías al llevar a un idiota de aquí. Haría muchas preguntas, sabría demasiado de tu familia y apuesto lo que quieras a que intentaría meterte mano.

—Por supuesto que no haría algo así, ellos…

—Sé de lo que hablo. Tú no tienes idea de las estupideces que dicen cuando les das la espalda —la vio ponerse de pie y sacudir un poco su corto cabello antes de volver a hablar—: Mira, al final es tu decisión, pero por más desquiciado que parezca, contratar a alguien te ahorrara muchos dolores de cabeza. La agencia tiene un contrato de confidencialidad y ellos no hacen ni una sola pregunta, nadie se enamora y nadie sale con el corazón roto. Es un negocio más, Tomoyo.

Con esas últimas palabras Emily abandonó la oficina y dejó a la chica de ojos amatista con un embrollo de pensamientos haciendo fiesta en el interior de su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos y luego de no encontrar ninguna solución, optó por continuar con el trabajo que se había acumulado durante la mañana, no sin antes anotar, de la forma más casual de la que fue capaz, el número de _Agencias Soel_ en una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

Y al final del día Tomoyo suspiró cansinamente, sintiéndose agotada, pues había sido imposible ignorar la pequeña tarjetita que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y que parecía quemar como un trocito de carbón al rojo vivo.

Por otro lado, las palabras de Emily tampoco dejaban de resonar una y otra vez en sus oídos, convirtiéndose en el alimento perfecto para su dolor de cabeza, que en las últimas horas había sido el único que le hiciera compañía.

Para cuando el reloj marcó las seis con treinta de la tarde, Tomoyo decidió que había sido suficiente. Salió del trabajo y veinte minutos después, ya abría la puerta de su departamento, el que siempre la recibía en penumbras y en esa particular ocasión, con la brillante intermitencia en rojo del teléfono, la que anunciaba que tenía un par de mensajes esperándola.

Escuchó los primeros con desinterés, pues no eran más que un montón de publicidad de la misma compañía telefónica. El último, sin embargo, la sorprendió con la intempestiva y enérgica voz de su madre.

Su mensaje era corto pero conciso, en él le recordaba llevar ropa adecuada para los dos días anteriores a la cena de compromiso, pues siendo Sonomi Daidouji una de las importantes negociantes de Japón, no podía conformarse con una sencilla, discreta y única cena familiar, claro que no, ella tenía que tirar la casa por la ventana y ofrecer un desayuno para darle la bienvenida a todos sus invitados extranjeros y un picnic en las afueras de la ciudad, para reforzar lazos de amistad y de negocios.

También, pero no menos importante, le dio hasta la más mínima seña de la persona que la recogería una vez que llegara al aeropuerto de Tomoeda y que la llevaría directo a la mansión.

Al final del mensaje, su madre se despidió mandándole muchos abrazos y con una frase que le puso los nervios de punta:

— _¡Casi olvido decírtelo, Tomoyo! El día de hoy el joven Ren visitó la empresa en representación de su padre, charlamos un poco y preguntó por ti, parecía muy interesado…_

Tomoyo no prestó atención a las últimas palabras, volviendo a la realidad solo cuando el constante pitido de la línea telefónica le indicó que el mensaje de Sonomi había terminado.

En ese momento se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba, sin duda alguna, un acompañante que no solo estuviera dispuesto a hacer un viaje de tres días a Japón, sino que también fuera capaz de aprobar sin ningún problema el crítico escrutinio al que sería sometido por Sonomi Daidouji.

Así, no lo pensó dos veces, pues de hacerlo seguramente nunca encontraría el valor de llevar a cabo la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

Tomó el teléfono con la mano izquierda y con la derecha extrajo del bolsillo de sus pantalones la tarjetita blanca.

Marcó el número y esperó; al tercer tono una voz amable, pero demasiado impersonal, se escuchó del otro lado.

— _Agencias Soel. Hombres para toda ocasión. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

* * *

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué en Fanfiction y de esta pareja en particular, pero bueno, he regresado con esta historia corta (5 o 6 capítulos, tal vez) y que espero que disfruten. El tema no es nada nuevo, honestamente, pero desde que tuve la idea simplemente no pude quitármela de la cabeza.

Háganme saber su opinión en un review, me gustaría mucho saber qué les ha parecido.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Su nombre es Eriol.**

La sala de espera era ridículamente amplia y de un blanco que rayaba el fastidio. Los sillones negros, de dos plazas cada uno, estaban estratégicamente colocados para que quedaran justo en frente de la gran pantalla plana que transmitía una y otra vez un anuncio publicitario de la agencia, donde cualquiera era capaz de ver las hilarantes situaciones a las que eran sometidos los hombres que prestaban sus servicios; desde fiestas de graduación hasta funerales de parientes lejanos.

Había también un olorcillo dulzón que llevaba rato irritándole la nariz e incrementando sus nervios al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus cavilaciones y observó con atención cómo una muchachita de algunos diecisiete años salía sonriente y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ella no volteó a ver a nadie, simplemente se encaminó hacia la salida, abandonando el lugar y dejándolo sumido en ese artificial silencio que solo era roto por el bajo volumen de la televisión y el casi desapercibido sonido de los conductos de aire.

Tomoyo sintió un golpe de tensión que la obligo a erguir la espalda mucho más de lo normal. No había nadie más en la sala de espera. Era su turno.

— ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?

La amatista giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde momentos antes había salido la chiquilla, ahí la esperaba una mujer un par de años mayor que ella, de largo cabello castaño, exuberantes curvas y grandes ojos marrones, expresivos, con una natural pisca de picardía. Ella tenía también esa sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios que lejos de confortarla, la hizo sentir todavía más inquieta.

— ¿Eres Tomoyo Daidouji? —preguntó de nuevo, consiguiendo por respuesta tan solo un mudo asentimiento—. Entonces adelante, tu cita comenzó hace cinco minutos.

Ella no la esperó, volvió dentro de lo que suponía era una oficina, pero deliberadamente dejó la puerta abierta de par en par. ¿Existía mayor presión que eso? Tomoyo lo dudaba mucho.

Se tomó unos cuantos minutos más y para cuando dio los primeros pasos titubeantes, se encontró de lleno con la terrible situación de que sus pies parecían pesar igual que el plomo. Se detuvo a medio camino, exhaló un par de veces y volvió a la carga, esta vez con aquella determinación que la caracterizaba. De pronto se dijo que estaba haciendo demasiado drama donde no lo había.

Entró a la habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarla cubierta del mismo blanco que la sala anterior. Había sin embargo un escritorio de madera oscura que contrastaba con el lugar y la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de éste, enfundada en ese traje sastre de color magenta, era el toque final de aquella minimalista decoración.

—Creí que tendría que ir por ti de la mano —dijo ella informalmente, sin dejar de sonreír—. Soy Nakuru Akizuki, encargada del área administrativa de Agencias Soel y de encontrar la pareja ideal para nuestras clientas. Toma asiento por favor.

Tomoyo obedeció, sorprendida por la facilidad de palabra de Nakuru y por esa energía que parecía desbordar a través de cada poro de su piel.

—Ahora, te hare algunas preguntas para ubicar en nuestro catálogo a los hombres que tendrían más compatibilidad contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —no esperó una respuesta, centró su atención en la pantalla de su computadora portátil y continuó hablando—. Empecemos. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis.

—Muy bien. ¿Quisieras que el hombre que preste sus servicios fuese menor, mayor o de tu edad?

—Mayor —contestó de inmediato, no es que le atrajeran los hombres viejos, pero quizá alguien con unos cuantos años más en la cuenta le diera el toque justo de seriedad a su relación y la hiciera más creíble.

— ¿Eres casada, divorciada, viuda o tienes algún antecedente de novio psicópata que todavía te busque? —Nakuru le lanzó una mirada y al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de la amatista, se apresuró a explicar—: hace algunos años tuvimos un incidente con un ex novio celoso. Desde entonces la pregunta es parte del cuestionario, nos ayuda a tomar medidas preventivas.

—Soy soltera… y no tengo ningún ex novio psicópata —respondió autómata, no queriendo saber los pormenores de aquel "incidente". Nakuru pareció complacida de que tampoco insistiera.

—Continuemos. ¿Para qué tipo de ocasión solicitas los servicios de uno de nuestros caballeros?

—La cena de compromiso de mi madre.

Una nueva ojeada de Nakuru y un ceño fruncido por parte de Tomoyo. Seguramente pensaba que era la solterona de la familia. ¿A quién engañaba? Hasta ella lo pensaba de vez en cuando.

—Finalmente, ¿Por cuánto tiempo solicitas el servicio?

—Será un viaje a Japón de tres días enteros. El vuelo es el viernes.

Nakuru asintió sin decir nada más y tecleó en el ordenador con una rapidez que la sorprendió. Al cabo de varios segundos, sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pequeño control remoto y apuntó hacia algún lugar detrás de ella.

—He hecho una selección de caballeros con un rango de edad entre los veintisiete y treinta y siete años, dispuestos a viajar y con un dominio fluido del japonés.

Tomoyo siguió la dirección del control remoto y se encontró con una pantalla colgada de la pared que antes no había notado. Una serie de fotografías se presentaba en forma de lista, dándole una vista previa de los posibles prospectos a novio.

Fue inevitable emocionarse, se sentía como cuando era una niña y visitaba la única tienda de telas con la que contaba Tomoeda. Tantas opciones entre las cuales elegir y ella simplemente no sabía por cuál decidirse.

Desde su lugar, Nakuru presionó un botón del control remoto y al instante la primera imagen de la lista se amplió, mostrándole el rostro de un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules y sonrisa infantil. A un lado de la fotografía estaba escrita una pequeña referencia, su nombre, su edad y el costo por día.

—Su nombre es Kyo Matsumoto. Veintisiete años. Le gusta la música de moda y como puedes ver, su renta no es demasiado costosa —dijo Nakuru con los ojos entornados, señalando un detalle que ella ya había vislumbrado.

Aquello no le dio confianza.

—No parece agradarte mucho.

Nakuru la miró fijamente y después soltó una risa escandalosa que la desconcertó.

—Eres más observadora de lo que pareces —asintió para sí misma justo antes de volver la atención a la pantalla—. No se supone que deba decir esto de nuestros trabajadores, pero él definitivamente es un cretino, demasiado pagado de sí mismo y un completo idiota.

— ¿Por qué lo mantienen en el negocio, entonces? —preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros.

—Las chicas lo aman por alguna razón, generalmente es contratado por clientas de entre dieciocho y veintidós años. Supongo que es el estereotipo ideal de cualquiera a esa edad —contestó sin darle mucha importancia, corroborando por otro lado las suposiciones de Tomoyo. Aquel hombre era un ingreso de dinero seguro.

— ¿Podemos pasar al siguiente?

— ¡Desde luego!

Así, continuó el desfile de fotografías durante al menos veinte minutos. Tomoyo estaba asombrada de la gran cantidad de hombres con los que contaba la agencia y estaba asombrada también de que ninguno la atrajera lo suficiente como para que fuera su novio falso. ¿Desde cuándo sus expectativas eran tan altas?

Habían pasado por una razonable variedad de rostros, colores de ojos y cabellos diferentes, edades distintas, costos diversos y personalidades diametralmente opuestas (esto cortesía de la amabilidad de Nakuru y su poca ética profesional al hablar de la vida íntima de sus trabajadores). Sin embargo… ninguno conseguía convencerla. No hasta que aparecieron frente a ella ese par de ojos cautivantes.

— ¡Él! —dijo de pronto con más ímpetu del que pretendía—. Quiero que él sea mi acompañante.

Escuchó a Nakuru hacer un sonido de contemplación, pero al parecer, también de aprobación.

—Yue Tsukishiro. Treinta y tres años. Precio razonable. Buena elección señorita Daidouji. Un poco reservado para mi gusto, pero te puedo asegurar que estará a la altura. Además es originario de Japón, por lo que el acento no será un problema.

Tomoyo sonrió discretamente y se dedicó a observar la fotografía de aquel hombre mientras Nakuru tecleaba en su computadora. Era tal vez demasiado mayor que ella, pero su atractivo lo compensaba. De ojos grises, bastante claros, rasgos angulosos y cabello largo y plateado. Esa seriedad en su rostro solo aumentaba la intriga que sentía por su persona y la hacía tener una necesidad casi caprichosa de conocerlo. ¿Sería tan parco como su expresión dejaba entrever? ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Su sonrisa?

—Me temo… umm… me temo que tenemos un problema —informó Nakuru, rompiendo su burbuja de ensueño en un parpadeo. La palabra "problema" nunca era algo bueno.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin querer saber realmente lo que su interlocutora tenía que decirle.

Nakuru torció los labios en un gesto de preocupada disculpa antes de hablar.

—Yue Tsukishiro no se encuentra disponible hasta dentro de una semana. ¡Lo siento tanto! Debió ser un error del programa que lo colocó como candidato.

Suspiró derrotada, maldiciendo su fortuna y perdiendo de golpe sus esperanzas.

— ¿Aún hay más opciones?

Observó cómo la mujer volvía a la lista general, recorría de nuevo todas las fotografías y con un fruncimiento de cejas le daba la respuesta que ya se esperaba.

—Los hemos visto a todos —confirmó con tono serio—. Puedo iniciar otra búsqueda con diferentes características, si así lo quieres.

Estaba a punto de aceptar, no saldría de ahí sin el recibo que le asegurara un novio por tres días, aun cuando dicho novio tuviera cuarenta años. Iba a solicitar una nueva búsqueda cuando vio una última fotografía al final de la lista.

— ¿Qué hay de él?

Nakuru dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla y Tomoyo fue capaz de ver el momento exacto en que sus ojos, ya de por sí grandes, se ampliaron aún más y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Él… bueno, él está muy por encima del precio normal, ¿sabes? —Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sospechoso tic que se adueñó de su ojo derecho—. No vale la pena revisarlo. Podemos hacer una nueva búsqueda.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

—Quiero verlo —Nakuru estaba a punto de protestar, pero una rápida e inteligente frase de su parte consiguió acabar con cualquier traba de la castaña—. Ustedes procuran complacer al cliente en todo, ¿no es así?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa astuta, debidamente disfrazada de cortesía, ante la expresión anonadada de la mujer frente a sí, que no tuvo más opción que refunfuñar por lo bajo y presionar de nuevo uno de los botones del control remoto.

 _Al cliente hay que darle lo que pida,_ era el lema universal de todos los negocios y que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado en su propia agencia. Ahora, sin embargo, la situación era diferente y le provocaba un grato placer.

Giró el cuerpo, quedando en una posición más cómoda, y cuando fue capaz de ver la fotografía no consiguió hacer nada con el intenso sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. A diferencia del resto, no había ni siquiera las cifras del precio.

—Veintiocho años. Hijo de padre japonés y madre inglesa, por lo que habla ambos idiomas con bastante facilidad. Le gusta tocar el piano y como ya dije, está _muy_ por encima del precio normal —la voz de Nakuru parecía lejana, como si hubiera una barrera entre ésta y sus oídos.

¿Qué tenía él que hacía imposible que despegara la mirada? Su cabello no era tan exótico como el de Tsukishiro, era más bien de un negro común con algunos reflejos azulados que había visto antes en otras personas, sus rasgos nos eran tan angulosos, sino ligeramente cuadrados, y él sonreía, no esa sonrisa infantil que había visto antes en Matsumoto, ésta era una mueca ladeada, burlona, como si le divirtiera en sobremanera la situación.

Pero cuando Tomoyo contempló aquellos ojos, fue que descubrió de dónde provenía el encanto de ese sujeto. Eran de un color azul zafiro, demasiado profundo que ni siquiera aquellas gafas cuadradas eran capaces de disimularlo. No obstante no era tanto el color lo que llamaba la atención, sino todo lo que ellos parecían expresar. Encerraban un halo de misterio y sabiduría que no había visto nunca antes, era casi como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó en un susurro, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—Su nombre es Eriol… Eriol Hiragizawa. Pero como dije antes, no es un potencial candidato, su precio es demasiado elevado, pocas personas pueden permitírselo.

Sonrió ante las precarias excusas de parte de Nakuru. Estaba de sobra decir que el dinero no era un problema.

—Si es demasiado exclusivo supongo que está disponible, ¿no es así?

Recibió un asentimiento cauteloso a forma de respuesta y aquello fue suficiente para ella.

—Entonces lo escojo a él —dijo sonriendo, sabiéndose victoriosa.

Nakuru se atraganto con su propia respiración y, aferrándose a la última carta que le quedaba, soltó de golpe el precio equivalente a pagar por tres días de la compañía de aquel hombre.

Era una suma desorbitante, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer de su silla cuando, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Tomoyo sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su bolso y le preguntó casualmente si haría el cargo total de la cuenta o tenía que dar solamente un anticipo.

Ahí fue cuando la situación pudo más que ella y optó por rendirse. Hizo que Tomoyo firmara un montón de papeles que iban desde acuerdos de confidencialidad hasta el comprometerse a mantener la seguridad del prestador de servicios.

Luego de quince minutos, la amatista ya se levantaba de la silla y le ofrecía una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Ha sido todo un placer, señorita Akizuki. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Y sin decir más abandonó la oficina con el paso seguro que le había faltado al momento de entrar. Ella simplemente se veía radiante.

Nakuru se limitó a contemplar la fotografía de Eriol y empezó a lamentarse internamente, recreando ya en su cabeza la multitud de desenlaces terribles que podrían salir de aquellos tres días en que él estuviera en Japón junto a esa agradable jovencita. Porque ¡vamos! Estaba hablando de Eriol; todavía tenía muy fresco en la memoria el recuerdo del desastre que había sido la última vez que lo eligieron para un trabajo.

Suspiró y se recargó en la silla, observando el techo con atención. Lo que sucediera en adelante ya no era responsabilidad de ella, y sin embargo rogó a todos los dioses para que por una vez en la vida Eriol Hiragizawa se tomara algo en serio.

Daidouji parecía alguien agradable, se dijo, y esperaba, realmente esperaba, que fuera capaz de soportar la peculiar personalidad de la persona que acababa de contratar para ser su novio.

—Ella acaba de pagar por muchos problemas —murmuró al aire antes de ponerse de pie y prepararse para recibir a la próxima clienta.

* * *

Ahhh, ni que decir sobre la tardanza, planeaba subir el capítulo hace una semana y media pero a mi Internet se le dio por perderse unos días y hasta apenas hoy fue reparado. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado! Eriol sigue sin aparecer (no al menos directamente), pero a partir del próximo capitulo comenzara a hacer de las suyas.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, me alegraron el día! **FLEER 99, basi y Mag,** no puedo responderles el review, pero desde aquí les dejo mi agradecimiento :D También a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y agregar a favoritos o alertas, gracias!

Espero traer el siguiente capitulo el próximo domingo. Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **De bienvenidas y presentaciones.**

— _Hola, soy Tomoyo. Por el momento no me encuentro en casa, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono y de inmediato me comunicare contigo…_

— _Me pareció apropiado saludarla con un poco de anticipación, señorita Daidouji, espero no ser una molestia. La Agencia me ha dado los pormenores de la situación para la que son requeridos mis servicios y puedo asegurarle que no tiene de que preocuparse, seremos un gran equipo. Estoy ansioso por conocerla…_

El sonido de una suave y profunda risa se escuchó antes de que el mensaje de voz terminara, provocando un progresivo escalofrío en el cuerpo de Tomoyo que inició en la punta de los pies y acabó en los dedos de las manos.

El delineador negro que aplicaba cuidadosamente en uno de sus ojos se corrió por completo, dejando un bonito manchón y un ceño fruncido.

Si la intención de aquel hombre era tranquilizarla, ciertamente no había surtido ningún efecto.

Con manos temblorosas, se deshizo poco a poco del maquillaje arruinado y contempló en el espejo toda la realidad que intentaba ocultar bajo aquella capa de rímel, mascara de pestañas y sombras oscuras.

No había dormido lo suficiente en los últimos días, ¡Que va! No había dormido nada en absoluto. Desde que saliera de las oficinas de Agencias Soel un par de días atrás, los nervios habían comenzado a consumirla poco a poco hasta el punto de ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y como prueba de ello estaban esas preocupantes ojeras debajo de los parpados y el tenue, pero no imperceptible borde rojizo alrededor de sus ojos amatista, que tan solo la hacían lucir como una mujer adicta a la peor droga del mercado.

Compuso una mueca ante el pensamiento, prefiriendo abocarse a la tarea de terminar con el arreglo de su maquillaje y olvidar por un momento la avalancha de preocupaciones que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

Y lo consiguió. Por lo menos todo lo que duró su estancia en el cuarto de baño, pues en el segundo en que pusiera un pie dentro de su habitación y observara aquella maleta negra descansando al pie de la cama, toda la situación volvería a ser tan real, tan palpable, que incluso dolería.

Había llegado el día en que regresara a casa y, si tenía que ser sincera, no estaba del todo preparada.

Soltó una exhalación lenta, calculada, mientras se daba ánimos a sí misma y se ponía sus zapatos de niña grande (que para el caso eran un par de tacones de considerables centímetros de altura). Sin pensarlo mucho cogió la maleta, el bolso de mano, las llaves, y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, pues estaba segura que de hacerlo, sería capaz de escabullirse de regreso y meterse en la cama hasta que todo el asunto del compromiso de su madre pasara.

Ella era una mujer de carácter, se dijo durante el trayecto del ascensor al vestíbulo del edificio de departamentos, y las mujeres de carácter le hacían frente a los problemas.

Claro que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si ella no tuviera que hacerle frente a nada.

Después de todo no podía negar que la perspectiva de encontrarse con su antiguo prometido y engañar a la familia con un falso novio la volvían un poco cobarde. Pero nadie podía culparla.

Ya en el vestíbulo, el guardia, ese señor de cincuenta y tantos, de cabello canoso y afable sonrisa, le informó que el taxi esperaba en la puerta. Le deseó buen viaje, también un pronto regreso.

Tomoyo deseó con más ahínco lo segundo.

El camino al aeropuerto de Londres fue más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado, aun a pesar de que el hombre al volante respetó totalmente el límite de velocidad y en algún momento se vieron atascados en el embotellamiento de la hora pico.

Tal vez fueron los nervios, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de pie entre el bullicio de la gente que se movía de un lado a otro. Ahí, sin que nadie le prestara atención, con la maleta yaciendo a un lado de sus pies y el bolso colgando de la mano derecha.

En ese momento supo que debía tranquilizarse.

Empezó a escanear el lugar con ojos ávidos, buscando en la masa de gente a la persona que la acompañaría en aquella locura de tres días.

Se topó con un montón de hombres de negocios, hablando sin parar a través de sus costosos teléfonos móviles; observó a una anciana y a su hijo adulto, a una adolescente ensimismada en un libro y a un niño que ignoraba olímpicamente la palabrería de su madre gracias a unos bien camuflados audífonos.

No había rastro del hombre al que buscaba. No hasta que un delicado toque en el brazo la hizo voltear.

— ¿Eres Tomoyo Daidouji?

Ah, ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en sus labios delgados y una oscura ceja alzada, dándole una expresión de curiosa satisfacción, casi como si se regodeara de algo de lo que ella no alcanzaba a enterarse.

Por norma general, Tomoyo no se consideraba una mujer fácilmente impresionable; a lo largo de los años había aprendido que dejarse engatusar por un rostro masculino y una sonrisa encantadora nunca era buena idea. Los hombres de ese tipo, si una no andaba buscando algo solo de una noche, siempre traían consigo más problemas que buenos ratos.

No obstante, sería una completa mentirosa si negaba haberse quedado sin aliento ante el vistazo del hombre frente a ella.

Sin duda, él era Eriol Hiragizawa, pero había una gran diferencia en verlo en una fotografía y… bueno, verlo en persona.

Era de alta estatura, tanto, que incluso con sus tacones a duras penas conseguía llegar al nivel de su mentón, su rostro no era tan anguloso, pero la línea de la mandíbula lucía inusualmente varonil. El cabello negro, de destellos azules, no lo llevaba tan formalmente arreglado como en la fotografía de la Agencia, sino que había permitido que ciertos mechones le cayeran por la frente, dándole un aspecto más juvenil.

Y ni que decir sobre su vestimenta.

Como diseñadora de modas, Tomoyo debía darle el visto bueno a la acertada elección de zapatos y pantalón negro, concienzudamente combinados con un saco azul marino y una camiseta que se ceñía justo en los lugares adecuados.

Todo en la imagen de Hiragizawa gritaba "atractivo", y aunque le hubiera encantado, ella no era precisamente de piedra.

Tragó de la forma más discreta que pudo, tratando de mantener un sonrojo y una sonrisa estúpida a raya.

—Soy yo. Es un placer conocerlo joven Hiragizawa.

Hizo una ligera reverencia muy al estilo de su natal Japón y después prosiguió a extender su mano, en lo que sería más un saludo de negocios.

Eriol observó el gesto durante un instante y ensanchando la sonrisa todavía un poco más, hizo lo propio.

Aunque por supuesto, nada la había preparado para recibir un beso en el dorso de la mano (muy al estilo de un caballero antiguo) y no un apretón de socios, como había sido su intención inicial.

—El placer es todo mío —le vio acercarse al nivel de su oreja sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, y desde ahí, susurrar un par de palabras que le erizaron la piel por completo—. Y para el caso, llámame Eriol. Si pretenderemos ser una pareja por los próximos días debemos hablarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, ¿no lo crees _Tomoyo_?

Y allí murieron sus esfuerzos por no sonrojarse como una quinceañera.

Dio dos prudenciales pasos hacia atrás, recuperando su tan preciado espacio personal y obligando a Eriol a erguirse de nuevo en toda su estatura.

Viendo el terreno seguro, se atrevió a hablar:

—Hiragi… —se aclaró la garganta—. _Eriol_. Aunque tienes razón sobre los nombres de pila, me parece sensato imponer ciertas… reglas, para evitar cualquier problema y también para recordar que esta relación es estrictamente de negocios.

Un pesado silencio le siguió a sus palabras, y a punto estuvo de preguntar si él la había escuchado, cuando Eriol estalló en carcajadas.

Para su sorpresa, no era un ruido escandaloso ni grotesco, sino más bien discreto. En su profunda risa, el hombre no perdía la elegancia y aquello realmente la confundió, pues ¿Quién era capaz de mantener el refinamiento y al mismo tiempo lograr una naturalidad casi insultante?

Ella no, desde luego.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó curiosa una vez que las risas de su acompañante cesaron. Claro que la respuesta que él le dio no era precisamente la que esperaba.

—Por todos los dioses. ¿Siempre hablas así de… estirada? Me has recordado a mi abuela y sus aburridos modales.

El cuestionamiento la dejó fuera de combate por unos segundos, totalmente en blanco, boqueando cómicamente como un pequeño pececillo. Nunca nadie la había tachado de estirada, de aburrida.

Un renovado sonrojo se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas, pero esta vez era un sonrojo de furia. De repente Hiragizawa ya no le parecía tan atractivo.

—Bueno, discúlpame por tratar de ser educada y llevar esto con seriedad.

Él compuso de nuevo esa sonrisa a medias, antes de colocarle sus grandes manos en los hombros, como si fueran entrañables amigos y no unos completos desconocidos.

—Siempre tomo mis trabajos con seriedad, Tomoyo —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa pero con un tono cargado de misterio que la hizo sentir demasiado pequeña—. Pero no engañaremos a nadie si te empeñas en hablarme como a tu empleado o incluso si sigues con toda esta tensión alrededor.

Tomoyo lo miró, sorprendida de su aguda observación. Durante años un gran y variado grupo de hombres se habían quejado amargamente de lo difícil que era leerla, descifrar su estado de ánimo o de pescar al vuelo aunque fuera un atisbo de lo que quizá estuviese pensando. Y entonces aquí estaba de nuevo este sujeto, traspasando sin ningún inconveniente la coraza de aparente serenidad que siempre portaba y dejándola desarmada, totalmente al descubierto.

—Yo no…

El sonido de una cadenciosa voz a través de los altavoces interrumpió su intento de réplica, matando la oportunidad de negar aquella tensión de la que Hiragizawa parecía tan seguro y que, de hecho, era real.

Infantilmente maldijo a la chica que acababa de anunciar el arribo de los pasajeros con destino a Japón.

— ¿Nos vamos? —fue lo último que dijo Eriol antes de que soltara sus hombros y comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque, dejándola deliberadamente con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera ofrecerse a ayudarla con el equipaje.

Frunció el ceño y con la llama de una incipiente rabia, arrastró la maleta, siguiendo los pasos de Hiragizawa en completo silencio, recordándose a sí misma que aquello valdría la pena.

* * *

 **2.**

Fingía estar atenta al paisaje de ensueño que le ofrecía la ventanilla del avión; las nubes eran muchas, todas grandes y esponjosas y de un blanco que casi parecía irreal, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul celeste, tan limpio como nunca se veía desde tierra. Y había una atmosfera relajante, mágica, que ella seguramente apreciaría mejor si no estuviera más receptiva que de costumbre a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Escuchaba la respiración congestionada del anciano que dormía dos asientos adelante, el cuento que una madre le contaba en murmullos a su hijo del otro lado del corredor, y sobre todo, percibía con total claridad el constante vuelta de hoja, los asiduos " _ahh_ ", " _mmm_ " y " _ohh_ " y las casi imperceptibles (pero no tanto) risitas burlonas que soltaba el hombre a su lado cada dos minutos, exasperándola, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

Pronto aterrizarían en tierras niponas, luego de un extenuante viaje que parecía haber durado siglos en lugar de horas, y es que había estado tan tensa que ahora se encontraba, literalmente, agotada.

Observó de reojo a su acompañante, bastante tranquilo, bastante relajado, y se vio tentada a preguntarle cuál era su secreto, exactamente cómo era capaz de codearse con la mentira y no sufrir de ninguna culpa aparente, pues en su caso, aquello era lo que la estaba matando… ¡y ni siquiera habían empezado con la farsa todavía!

Realmente estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero entonces él soltó una risa mucho menos reservada que las anteriores y todo resquicio de simpatía se esfumó.

Eriol cerró de un golpe el cuaderno que había estado leyendo la última hora y le dirigió toda su atención, todavía con los esbozos de una sonrisa socarrona.

—Así que según esto —dijo alzando el cuaderno al nivel de los ojos de ambos—, nos conocemos desde hace once meses.

Tomoyo tomó una profunda respiración antes de contestar.

—Si lees bien, son diez meses y veinticinco días.

Él alzó una ceja, como diciendo " _¿En serio?_ ", pero no se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto, por el contrario, continuó con sus observaciones, ignorando magistralmente las palabras de Tomoyo.

—Y nos encontramos por primera vez en esta cafetería de Londres que tanto te gusta. Tú ibas empapada por la lluvia y yo caballerosamente te ofrecí mi abrigo.

Ahora había una seriedad casi solemne en el rostro masculino, pero el tono de su voz, ese retintín molesto e irónico, le hacían saber lo divertido (y quizá absurdo) que le parecía todo aquello.

Respiró profundamente, en un último intento de darse ánimos y decirse a sí misma que no todo era tan ridículo como Hiragizawa lo hacía parecer.

Había trabajado en ese cuaderno por dos largos días, acabando con una concreta y meticulosa guía que especificaba cosas tan simples como el día de su cumpleaños, hasta el nombre de la tía segunda que siempre mencionaba a sus buenas mascotas.

Había hecho también una detallada descripción del personaje de su acompañante y la historia que llevaban juntos. Él, un importante doctor al que conoció de casualidad en una cafetería durante un día lluvioso, le gustaba el verano, el té como todo buen inglés y le interesaba la política. Era el mayor de tres hermanos, su familia vivía en los suburbios de Londres y juntos iban a visitarla cada sábado.

Eran una pareja feliz, con sus desacuerdos de cuando en cuando, pero feliz a final de cuentas.

Su plan no tenía fallas, no había cabida para la sospecha, todo era tan simple como seguir al pie de la letra lo que estaba escrito en la guía y todo saldría de maravillas.

No obstante, al ver de nuevo el rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa, tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que aquel hombre era más de los que improvisaban que de los que seguían las reglas, y eso, para alguien acostumbrada a tener todo planeado, no era otra cosa sino el infierno.

Lo vio aclararse la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y atrayendo su atención hacia ese par de ojos azul zafiro.

—Debo decir que tu historia es bastante… linda —y ahí estaba ese tono burlón de nuevo—. Pero le falta algo, mi querida Tomoyo.

La amatista frunció el ceño. No le gustaban nada esos aires de misterio que parecían envolver al sujeto a su lado. La ponían nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué es ese algo, según tú, Hiragizawa?

Eriol compuso su mejor sonrisa de Cheshire y sin decir una palabra, alargó la mano derecha hasta tener al alcance un mechón de su cabello. Jugó con el indefenso rizo de una forma casi perezosa, enroscándolo en sus largos dedos y luego jalándolo un poco, quizá solo por tener el placer de ver la forma en que volvía a rizarse casi por arte de magia.

Tomoyo estaba tan concentrada en el hipnótico movimiento, la manera en que movía su mano, casi como…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse a sí misma pensando en lo seductor del movimiento, en la carga erótica que intentaba pasar desapercibida.

Ensimismada como estaba, no alcanzó a distinguir la cercanía de Eriol hasta que sintió la caricia de una cálida respiración en el borde de los labios.

Alzó la vista sorprendida y se topó de lleno con la intensa mirada de Hiragizawa sobre su persona. Él tenía esos ojos refulgentes, repletos de cosas por decir y a la vez envueltos en un oscuro velo del que era imposible descifrar nada. A Tomoyo le recordaron vagamente a los ojos de un gato, unos tan enigmáticos en los que podría perderse por horas sin problema alguno.

Eriol abrió los labios apenas un poco y el susurro de unas palabras se escurrió por ellos.

—Pasión —dijo simple y llanamente sin despegar su atención de ella—. A tu historia le falta pasión, Tomoyo.

El ambiente se tornó espeso, cargado de algo que no la dejaba decir ni "pío".

— ¿La has sentido? Esa emoción que te nubla la razón y te vuelve un poco loco, pero es tan adictiva como un buen licor. Eso que te hace sentir _vivo_.

Aspiró profundamente y sus pulmones se viciaron de aquel agradable perfume masculino, una extraña mezcla de elegancia y calidez que no se encontraba todos los días.

Y entonces, de una manera bastante abrupta, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que aquel preciso instante, con los ojos de un desconocido escarbando en su alma y el repentino latir desbocado del corazón, era el más pasional que había tenido en muchos, muchos años.

—Yo… no la he sentido en mucho tiempo —se encontró a si misma diciendo en un murmullo.

Ahí fue cuando Eriol se alejó, rompiendo toda la atmosfera y dejándola a ella con una incomprensible sensación de añoranza.

—Eso me temía —dijo él, asintiendo a nadie en particular y con la expresión de quien se cree bastante sabio en algún asunto—. Te propondré un trato, ¿te parece?

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, quizá Eriol acabara de husmear en una parte de ella como nadie antes se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero todavía existía algo, quizá fuera su eterna expresión picara o esa postura de sabelotodo, lo que impedían que confiara en él aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Ah, uno muy sencillo: tú me das plena libertad en toda esta farsa y yo a cambio te aseguro que te sentirás más _viva_ en estos tres días que en los últimos cinco años.

Tomoyo sopesó la idea por unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Debía admitir que Eriol era un hombre persuasivo. Con esa desbordante seguridad en sí mismo y la sonrisa fácil de quien no rompe un plato, la propuesta se había vuelto terriblemente tentadora.

Ella se consideraba una mujer viva, desde luego, respiraba, comía, deambulaba de un lado a otro todos los días, pero la clase de _viva_ que le ofrecía Eriol en aquellos momentos era más prometedora, más excitante y mucho más riesgosa también. Aceptarla era no tener nada bajo control, era aventurarse a lo desconocido.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó apremiante, tal vez un poco demasiado emocionado.

Lo miró una última vez, y con un suspiro lastimero, tuvo que aceptar que todo aquello era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. A final de cuentas, ya había hecho algo bastante absurdo como contratar a un acompañante para la ocasión, ¿qué tan malo sería darse la oportunidad de estar _viva_?

—Muy bien, Eriol. Tendrás libertad en toda esta locura.

Un brillo llenó los ojos de Eriol y la sonrisa que dibujó fácilmente habría iluminado una habitación entera. Si Tomoyo hubiera conocido mejor a Hiragizawa, o si al menos no hubiera desviado la mirada hacia la ventana, habría sido capaz de notar la malicia en su gesto.

Ella aprendería por las malas que darle plena libertad a un hombre como Eriol, nunca era la mejor idea.

* * *

 **3.**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda a las siete en punto de la tarde y ellos se dieron el lujo de ser los últimos en salir.

Tenía bastante claro que apenas diera un paso fuera del resguardo de aquel transporte, ante todos sería Tomoyo Daidouji, heredera de Jugueterías Daidouji y sobre todo, novia de un completo desconocido.

Curiosamente, no parecía ser la única pensando en eso, pues antes incluso de que pudiera acercarse a la salida del avión, Eriol tomó su mano izquierda y con una confianza que la asombró, entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente.

Él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sin más, juntos abandonaron el avión, siendo recibidos de inmediato por la calidez del clima de Tomoeda, un atardecer que era digno de apreciar y como no, por una cuadrilla de guardaespaldas bien uniformadas y una limosina penosamente ostentosa.

Tomoyo suspiró; había vuelto a casa.

—Señorita Daidouji, sea bienvenida de vuelta —dijeron al unísono las siete mujeres enfundadas en sendos trajes negros una vez que estuvo frente a ellas.

Como pequeños robots bien entrenados, todas hicieron una profunda reverencia.

—Umm… es… es un gusto regresar —murmuró atropelladamente, correspondiendo el saludo apenas. No por falta de cortesía, sino por la sorpresa. Había olvidado lo que era tener a un séquito de personas a su servicio.

Las mujeres se irguieron una vez más y la que parecía estar al mando de la cuadrilla dio un paso al frente, hablando con voz educada pero firme.

—Su madre nos ha dado la orden de llevarlos a usted y a su acompañante directamente a la mansión Daidouji, Señorita.

No hubo tiempo de respuestas, simplemente fueron escoltados hasta la puerta de la limosina en el más sepulcral silencio, y para cuando pudo ser plenamente consciente de todo, ya el motor estaba siendo encendido y las ruedas del coche empezaban su marcha de forma lenta.

—En tu cuaderno no mencionabas… _esto_.

Giró el rostro ante las palabras de Eriol, encontrándolo bastante cómodo en el asiento de enfrente y con una mueca de diversión que no se molestaba en ocultar. Él no parecía asombrado ante la perspectiva de una limosina y un grupo de guardaespaldas, más bien se veía… acostumbrado.

—Creí que si lo escribía, saldrías corriendo —confesó encogiéndose de hombros, en un desinterés aparente. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que había estado realmente preocupada acerca de si advertirlo con anticipación sobre la posición económica de su familia. Aunque no sería el primer hombre en huir, la verdad es que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin novio a última hora—. Mi madre es la presidenta de la Compañía de Juguetes Daidouji.

Eriol, una vez más, no lucía sorprendido.

—Es una empresa bastante famosa internacionalmente. Aunque no tiene tratos con Inglaterra, ¿no es así?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—Contrario a la personalidad que me diste en tu cuaderno, no me intereso tanto por la política como por los negocios —murmuró, enviándole una mirada bastante elocuente que ella no supo interpretar; al segundo siguiente, ya tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa agradable dibujada en toda la cara—. Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta mucho la sección de finanzas en los periódicos, por eso lo sé.

Por alguna razón, Tomoyo no creyó del todo en sus palabras.

El camino hacia la mansión Daidouji fue rápido aun a pesar de que los llevaron por uno de los caminos más largos, quizá en un intento de darle aquel recorrido por el pueblo que no tendría oportunidad de tomar, pensó mientras pasaban de largo el Parque Pingüino, lugarcito que seguía igual de mágico que antaño.

La casa de su madre, al igual que Tomoeda, parecía haber quedado congelada en el tiempo, nada había cambiado, ni el color de las paredes, ni los inmensos jardines en los que solía jugar cuando era niña.

Todo lucía como sacado de una postal de una tienda turística.

La limosina atravesó el inmenso portón que custodiaba la entrada a la casona y en ese momento supo que lo verdaderamente interesante estaba por comenzar.

—Todo va a salir bien —fueron las últimas palabras de Eriol antes de que una de las guardaespaldas les abriera la puerta—. Recuerda nuestro trato.

Y ella en verdad, en verdad quiso recordarlo, pero el terror de la incertidumbre de no tener nada planeado empezó a hacer mella en su interior, cortándole un poco la respiración y haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran.

Si era descubierta no solo se metería en unos cuantos problemas, sino que también su dignidad quedaría hecha trizas. Era esto y no aquello lo que realmente la ponía nerviosa.

La entrada de la mansión era regentada por un gran y elegante arco y unos cuantos escaloncillos que subió de la mano de Eriol (esa mano cálida que contra todo pronóstico le daba algo de seguridad). No necesitó tocar el timbre, pues antes incluso de que alzara su brazo libre para hacerlo, ya la puerta de roble estaba siendo abierta por el mayordomo, un hombre joven que resultó ser un desconocido para Tomoyo.

—Bienvenidos sean —dijo, haciendo gala de un exagerado respeto que incomodó a la amatista—. Los esperan en…

—Yamato, el personal del banquete vendrá mañana por la mañana. Necesito que los recibas aunque yo no esté presente y…

Ah, allí estaba la gran Sonomi Daidouji, con su eterno traje de ejecutiva y el teléfono móvil en una mano, como de costumbre.

El estupor de ver a su hija de pie en el recibidor después de varios años le duró poco, pues al cabo de la sorpresa inicial, sólo atinó a dejar caer el celular al piso (sin importarle lo costoso que éste pudiera ser) y correr al encuentro de su primogénita.

— ¡Has vuelto, Tomoyo! —dijo con emoción mientras la envolvía en un apretado abrazo que casi la dejaba sin aliento.

La efusividad de su madre siempre le había parecido un tanto escandalosa, pero esta vez solo consiguió llenarla de una agradable calidez que inició en el centro de su pecho y rápidamente se esparció por el resto del cuerpo.

Hasta ese entonces, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su madre.

El abrazo se prolongó por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ambas mujeres conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, hasta que el sonido de un carraspeo rompió discretamente con el momento, obligándolas a separarse y a dirigir la mirada hacia el hombre que había mantenido una prudente distancia.

Tomoyo observó la sonrisa educada de Eriol, percatándose que se había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Con un sonrojo de vergüenza, se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones.

—Mamá, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi… mi novio.

Lo había dicho, y aun a pesar del titubeo, le pareció bastante decente… o al menos eso creía.

Ajeno a los dilemas mentales de la amatista, Eriol avanzó hacia Sonomi y galantemente le tomó de la mano, saludando como lo hiciera con la misma Tomoyo en el aeropuerto varias horas antes.

A diferencia de su hija, Sonomi no pareció tan sorprendida.

—Es un placer, Señora Daidouji. Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de usted.

La mujer alzó la ceja derecha y con una voz totalmente desprovista de la calidez de antes, soltó unas palabras mordaces.

—Mucho gusto, joven Hiragizawa, pero es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la poca cordialidad de su madre, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir, Eriol decidió volver a hablar.

—Es comprensible, después de todo tengo entendido que la comunicación entre ambas es bastante… escaza, ¿no es así? Seguro que Tomoyo no quiere aburrirla hablándole sobre mí cuando puede decirle cosas más importantes.

El silencio que le siguió a aquel comentario fue tenso y ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle un fuerte pisotón a Eriol.

Había escrito sobre su aislamiento en Inglaterra en el cuaderno morado, y sobre la subsecuente negativa a establecer comunicación alguna con su progenitora. Aun a pesar del tiempo y del hecho de que ahora hablaba con su madre tanto como el trabajo de ambas se los permitía, sabía que aquel recuerdo era uno del que Sonomi todavía no se recuperaba del todo.

Por eso, y por muchas cosas más, no le pareció extraño que ella alzara con reticencia la bandera blanca de rendición tan pronto. Eriol había tocado un punto sensible, después de todo.

—Será mejor que pacemos al comedor, estábamos esperándolos para cenar —dijo Sonomi en un tono mucho más sosegado, pero aun sin quitar la mirada recelosa de los ojos.

Ella les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las tantas habitaciones que sabía, era el enorme comedor que reservaban para ocasiones importantes.

—Eso fue innecesario —susurró Tomoyo mientras seguía los pasos de su madre. Aunque le costara un poco admitirlo, aquella había dejado de ser su casa hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ahora debía comportarse como una invitada más.

— ¿Tú crees? —La sonrisita socarrona de Eriol le hizo fruncir el ceño—. A mí me pareció muy divertido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y pronto estuvieron frente a las puertas del comedor.

Sonomi volvió el rostro apenas un poco.

—Sakura y el joven Li van a estar muy contentos de verte, Tomoyo.

Después de aquello su madre no le dio tiempo a objetar nada, pues abrió las puertas en menos de un parpadear, acallando la plática del interior y dejándola a ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero aquello no duró mucho, ya que en el instante en que vio los familiares rostros de sus antiguos amigos, no solo sintió alivio, sino también una inmensa alegría.

Allí estaban, como lo había dicho Sonomi, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, la primera ya caminando hacia su dirección con una expresión de júbilo casi incontenible.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Por fin has regresado!

El abrazo de Sakura fue tan o más efusivo que el de su madre, pero aun con todo y la falta de aire, se las arregló para componer una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo Sakura entre sollozos, recordándole lo emocional que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Se separaron cuando la castaña fue capaz de controlar su llanto y cuando Sonomi tuvo que disculparse, pues tenía que atender una llamada urgente en el estudio.

Así, fue el turno de Li de darle la bienvenida, mucho más discreto que las mujeres, limitándose a un cabeceo y a una sonrisa sincera.

El chino nunca cambiaría.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien —habló de inmediato, queriendo acelerar el momento en que tuviera que soltar la mentira de nuevo y aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, quien probablemente no se detendría por segunda vez de hacer un comentario insidioso—. Él es…

— ¿Hiragizawa?

Dirigió su sorprendida mirada hacia Li, quien en realidad no la veía a ella, sino a Eriol.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Li —dijo su "novio" con bastante naturalidad, después se giró hacia la castaña y compuso una de esas sonrisas que ya la tenían bastante irritada—. Hola pequeña Sakura.

Tomoyo sintió el frío de un balde de agua helada golpearla cuando se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Temerosa, hizo la única pregunta que podría confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¿S-se conocen?

Sakura y Shaoran la observaron unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Nuestras familias han hecho tratos de negocios por muchos años —Li sonrió levemente, como si estuviera recordando una buena memoria—. Además él pasó aquí en Tomoeda una temporada.

—Seis meses hace dos años —corroboró Sakura sonriendo, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues frunció el ceño y preguntó directamente al inglés—: pero ¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol?

El aludido ensanchó la sonrisa y tomándola por sorpresa, cogió una de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Tomoyo no se los dijo? —cuestionó con una falsa sorpresa que a ella le resultó bastante obvia—. Estamos saliendo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una perfecta "o" que en otro momento seguramente le hubiera parecido divertida.

Shaoran alzó una ceja, observándolos con escepticismo.

Y ella… ella solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿ _Quién_ demonios era Eriol Hiragizawa?

* * *

¡Volví! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad y Año Nuevo y que aun haya alguien por aquí leyendo esta historia. A decir verdad no tengo ninguna excusa por la tardanza, me ocupé con muchas cosas los últimos meses y no tuve más opción que dejar en "pausa" el fic, pero quisiera aclarar que no lo he dejado abandonado, ¡sigue en pie! :)

No tuve oportunidad de responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior tampoco, pero los leí todos y cada uno me alegró el día, ¡muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!

En fin, ojala y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos a todos :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **La verdadera Tomoyo.**

— ¡Olvidaste mencionar… _esto_!

Fue su declaración ofuscada en el momento en que entraron a la biblioteca de la mansión Daidouji.

Eriol sonrió ligeramente al reconocer sus propias palabras en labios de la amatista. Tomoyo era astuta.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li? —preguntó inocentemente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás que estaban dispuestos en el centro de la sala. Ciertamente en su última visita a Japón la pequeña Sakura no había dejado de hablar de una gran y querida amiga, pero ella nunca había tenido la delicadeza de mencionar el nombre ni él el suficiente interés por preguntarlo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el mundo era tan pequeño y que las cosas se torcerían de esa manera? Era interesante, sin embargo.

Aunque la opinión de Tomoyo fuera diametralmente opuesta.

— ¡No me refiero solo a eso y lo sabes! —Dijo ella deteniendo su andar de león enjaulado y señalándolo con el dedo índice. Estaba segura que sufriría un colapso pronto.

Al final, a la cena se habían unido Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto, ambos recién salidos de sus respectivos trabajos. En el intento de ser una gran familia feliz, todo había resultado en un total desastre, si le preguntaban.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial de parte de sus amigos castaños, habían surgido un montón de comentarios y preguntas indiscretas antes y durante la cena. Éstas iban desde la queja generalizada al por qué ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado con anterioridad, hasta la perspicaz pregunta de por qué Tomoyo jamás había asistido a ninguna de las muchas reuniones de negocios y de sociedad en las que Eriol se veía involucrado.

Para esas alturas ya no había duda alguna de que Eriol Hiragizawa no era solo un simple acompañante de alquiler. Al parecer, se trataba de alguien mucho más importante, y ella había soportado la curiosidad tan estoicamente como había soportado la avalancha de preguntas de su familia a lo largo de toda la cena.

Porque si algo había descubierto durante los pasados sesenta minutos, era su impecable habilidad actora y la facilidad que tenía para ocultar la verdad a sus seres queridos.

Ella no pronunciaba las mentiras, de eso se encargaba el inglés, pero pronto se encontró a sí misma siguiendo el hilo de dichas invenciones y afirmándolas tan solemnemente, que incluso ella pensó que eran reales.

Así, ambos se habían envuelto en un complicado enredo de verdades a medias (mentiras) en las que ninguno había mencionado el noviazgo porque deseaban esperar hasta el momento adecuado, y para la inexplicable ausencia de Tomoyo en las reuniones, alegaron un indiscriminado exceso de trabajo en la Agencia de Modas y el hecho de que eran terriblemente aburridas.

Una vez que terminó el interrogatorio (junto con la cena que había sido incapaz de disfrutar), notó que las reacciones del resto eran tan variadas y tan desalentadoras, que creyó que la farsa se le vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

Touya los observaba con una mueca cínica bastante perceptible. Él no se había tragado el cuento, pero por supuesto, no diría ni "pío".

Su madre tenía esa mirada de recelo hacia Eriol, y Shaoran no ocultaba su sospecha hacia ambos, casi como si se debatiera en si creerles o no.

Los únicos que parecieron confiar ciegamente en su multitud de pretextos fueron, como no podía ser de otra forma, Fujitaka Kinomoto y la despistada Sakura.

Ante tal fracaso, se sintió realmente aliviada cuando una de las doncellas anunció que el postre estaba listo para ser servido en la sala de estar. Aquello le dio el momento perfecto y, alegando haber comido demasiado y bajo la patética excusa de mostrarle la biblioteca privada a Eriol, salió corriendo del lugar aun a pesar de las quejas del inglés, quien lamentaba haberse perdido aquel delicioso soufflé de chocolate.

Así que ahí estaban, ella un poco histérica, él bastante despreocupado.

Pero lo importante en esos momentos no eran los rodeos que les habían dado a los demás, sino aquello que Eriol parecía haber ocultado deliberadamente.

Tomoyo quería una explicación, y la quería en cuanto antes.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó cuándo el torbellino de sus pensamientos se calmó un poco. Al mismo tiempo, pareció notar que dar vueltas por los alrededores no la llevaría a ningún lado por lo que prefirió ocupar el sillón individual frente a su interlocutor.

Con un rictus de incertidumbre observó a Eriol y la forma en que parecía meditar cuidadosamente su respuesta.

—En estos momentos soy tu novio, Tomoyo. Lo demás no importa —dijo enigmáticamente, dibujando una sonrisa serena.

Sonrisa que se vio obligado a borrar en el momento en que un libro delgado pasó rozando una de sus orejas.

— ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Te pregunté quién eras, Hiragizawa —repitió Tomoyo impasible, casi como si no acabara de lanzar un proyectil directo al rostro de otra persona.

El inglés no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eso no es importante.

—Es importante desde que Sakura y Li te conocen. No podemos fingir que eres alguien más cuando ellos saben de tu vida personal —dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante agotado—. Necesito saber quién eres, de lo contrario ellos notaran que no sé nada sobre ti y descubrirán todo.

—Podrías pedirles que guarden el secreto.

Tomoyo negó.

—Sé que ellos no dirían nada, pero ambos son torpes por naturaleza. Sin querer terminarían delatándonos de alguna forma.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que, sin más ideas que sugerir, Eriol le dedicó una última mirada cansada y un suspiro resignado antes de empezar a hablar, esta vez en serio.

—Supongo que conoces las Corporaciones Clow.

Asintió. Por supuesto que las conocía. No seguía tan obsesivamente el mundo de los negocios como su madre, pero teniendo una pequeña Agencia de Modas en crecimiento, era necesario que estuviera informada sobre las empresas competidoras o aquellas que pudieran ser potenciales aliadas.

Sabía entonces que Clow & Asociados era el gran monstruo de los negocios en Inglaterra y contaba con un buen prestigio internacionalmente. Teniendo su sede en Londres, manejaba una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes y lujosas de la nación, sabía que hacía constantes exportaciones de productos y tenía una multitud de relaciones con un montón de pequeñas y medianas empresas, pues ella veía el pequeño logotipo de Clow & Asociados hasta en la caja del jabón que compraba en el supermercado.

Así que sí, conocía un poco sobre las Corporaciones Clow.

— ¿Qué hay con ellas? —cuestionó cuando Eriol no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar las palabras de un tirón.

—Bueno, podría decirse que me encargo de algunas tareas relacionadas con dichas empresas.

— ¿Eres un gerente o algo así?

El inglés soltó una risa incrédula.

—No soy un gerente, Tomoyo —se cruzó de brazos y la vio de forma tan intensa, que ella estuvo a punto de desviar su propia mirada—. Más bien soy el dueño de las Corporaciones.

Reinó el silencio una vez más, únicamente roto por el constante _clock_ del enorme reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en una esquina de la biblioteca.

Y entonces, poco a poco, todo cobró sentido para Tomoyo.

Aquel exquisito gusto en las ropas de Hiragizawa, su elegancia, sus modales, la poca sorpresa ante el séquito de guardaespaldas en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda, la estrecha relación con Li (quien también tenía renombrados negocios en China), incluso la normalidad con que había aceptado el viaje en limosina, casi como si… _fuera algo de todos los días_.

Quiso darse un fuerte golpe en la frente ante el descubrimiento de que Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre ridículamente importante, ridículamente rico y, para su gran horror, ridículamente reconocido, al menos seguramente en el mundillo de los negocios, el cual estaría reunido a primera hora del día siguiente durante el desayuno de bienvenida.

¿Dónde quedaba su plan de pasar desapercibida?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —fueron las palabras de Eriol en el momento en que se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Estuvo tentada a darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero bien sabía que con eso no resolvería nada.

Tampoco es como si pudiera enviar a Eriol de regreso en el primer avión a Inglaterra. Por mucho que le agradara la idea, aquello solo la dejaría con la tarea de dar un puñado de nuevas explicaciones.

De modo que no tenía más opción que la de continuar hacia adelante, inventando sobre la marcha y siguiendo el hilo de los cuentos de su supuesto novio, a quien parecía dársele tan bien todo aquello.

Suspiró. Ella detestaba improvisar.

Tres toques en la puerta de madera los alertó a ambos de que tenían compañía.

Eriol fingió estar leyendo aquel libro que le había lanzado con anterioridad y ella descubrió su cara, componiendo la mejor expresión de calma de la que fue capaz.

Un segundo después, la figura de una de las doncellas de la mansión apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—Señorita Daidouji, Señor Hiragizawa. La señora Sonomi los espera al pie de las escaleras.

Ambos asintieron en agradecimiento, y pronto la doncella volvió a retirarse.

Eriol fue el primero en ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano.

—No debemos hacer esperar a tu madre.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo en eso y aceptando el ofrecimiento, juntos salieron de la biblioteca.

Justo como había dicho la chica del personal, al pie de la escalera estaba Sonomi, acompañada por un sonriente Fujitaka.

—Sakura y Shaoran decidieron retirarse junto con Touya —dijo apenas estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia—. Y ustedes deben estar cansados, así que les mostrare sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar.

—Habitación, en realidad —intervino Fujitaka en un murmullo que la mujer de negocios no alcanzó a escuchar, pues ya había comenzado a subir los escalones.

Tomoyo observó a Eriol y él solo se encogió de hombros, limitándose a seguir a la pareja mayor.

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de ver a Sonomi Daidouji y a Fujitaka Kinomoto como una pareja no dejaba de parecerle bizarro. ¿Cómo habían esos dos terminado de aquella manera? Ella todavía recordaba claramente el profundo odio que su madre profesaba hacia el catedrático cuando era una niña.

Se trataba de esas cosas a las que nunca podría acostumbrarse. Siempre se había visto reacia ante los grandes cambios y aquel sin duda había sido uno enorme.

Sonomi se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas blancas del segundo piso, y consigo, se detuvo también el resto de la comitiva.

—Se le ha preparado una habitación de invitados, Hiragizawa —habló mientras tomaba entre manos el pomo de la puerta y comenzaba a abrirla—. El personal se ha encargado de traer su equipaje y…

Las palabras murieron en la maquillada boca de su madre apenas se percató del interior de la habitación.

Ésta no estaba preparada. En realidad, parecía una pequeña bodega, llena de muebles antiguos cubiertos por sábanas blancas y un montón de cachivaches más que Tomoyo no alcanzó a reconocer.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Una risita serena se escuchó a espaldas de todos, atrayendo de inmediato la atención hacia la figura de Fujitaka.

— ¿Tu eres el responsable de esto? —preguntó Sonomi con un tono latente de irritación.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa, inmune a la arrolladora furia de su pareja.

—Puede que haya olvidado decirle al personal que se encargara de la habitación de invitados.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Eriol y Tomoyo permanecieron en silencio mientras presenciaban la diatriba de una enfurecida Sonomi y las respuestas tranquilas de un divertido Fujitaka. Ella recriminaba su irresponsabilidad y su terrible despiste, sus horrorosos modales como anfitrión y la mala primera impresión que estaba dando.

Al final, las energías parecieron abandonar su delgado cuerpo y solo atinó a suspirar cansadamente y a frotar una de sus sienes ante el aparente caso perdido que era el hombre frente a ella.

—Le pediré a alguna de las doncellas que prepare otra habitación —dijo con tono resignado.

—Tal vez eso no sea necesario —Fujitaka se acomodó los anteojos antes de continuar—. Él podría dormir en la habitación de Tomoyo. Son una pareja después de todo, ¿no?

Ante aquella declaración, ambas Daidouji abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, una más aterrada que la otra.

Por su parte, Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

— ¿De dónde ha venido esa idea?

—N-no me parece correcto, señor Kinomoto —sus alarmas se dispararon de inmediato, no había manera de que ella durmiera con aquel sujeto.

—Puedes llamarme Fujitaka, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Tomoyo —respondió el hombre amablemente—. Y en realidad no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo. Ambos son adultos.

—P-pero…

—Preparar una habitación lleva mucho tiempo, y en realidad es bastante tarde —continuó sin prestar atención a la mirada estupefacta de Sonomi y a la histeria de ella misma. Por el contrario, preguntó a Eriol—: ¿Tienes algún problema con dormir en la antigua habitación de Tomoyo?

—Ninguno, señor —dijo con esa maldita sonrisa divertida.

 _Claro que no tenía ningún problema._

—Entonces no se diga más. Supongo que no necesitan que los escoltemos, ¿verdad Tomoyo? —No esperó respuesta alguna, solo tomó gentilmente la mano de Sonomi y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria—. Pasen buena noche. Nos veremos mañana a las nueve.

Tomoyo parpadeó una, dos veces, mientras veía a las dos figuras adultas desaparecer por el corredor. Lo único que podía pensar era que su madre estaba tan sorprendida por la propuesta de Fujitaka que había sido incapaz de objetar nada.

Una desgracia que Sonomi se hubiera privado justo en ese momento, pues ahora ella estaba metida en otro aprieto, esta vez completamente sola.

—No dormiremos juntos —fue su sentencia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su antigua habitación, la cual se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo.

Para su mala suerte, Eriol siguió sus pasos.

— ¿Y dónde planeas que duerma? ¿En el corredor?

—No es una mala idea.

Eriol soltó una risa ligera.

—Vamos _cariño_ , no todas las mujeres pueden alardear de haberme tenido entre sus sabanas. Yo te daré ese privilegio, y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? —preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la habitación en donde _solo_ ella dormiría.

Ante el mutismo de Tomoyo, él se acercó lo suficiente hasta ser capaz de susurrar en su oído.

—En esta ocasión haremos _todo_ lo que tú quieras.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Eres un pervertido, Hiragizawa!

Eriol rio de buena gana y tomó su distancia una vez más mientras observaba con satisfacción el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de la amatista. Existía una cosa bastante placentera en la forma en que ella perdía el control, esos pequeños atisbos que alcanzaba a vislumbrar fuera de la rígida mascara que había estado portando desde que se encontraran en el aeropuerto.

Era entretenido provocarla, aquello la hacía verse más humana, menos perfecta, menos… como una frágil muñequita de aparador.

—Escucha —las palabras resignadas de Tomoyo lo trajeron a la realidad. Ella había entreabierto la puerta y no lo miraba a los ojos—. Aunque realmente me gustaría, no puedo dejarte en el corredor, pero estas completamente demente si crees que te permitiré dormir en la cama conmigo.

Él la miró con curiosidad mientras abría por completo la puerta y daba los primeros pasos en el interior. Ya desde su posición, se dignó a alzar la vista hacia su persona. Era la mirada más determinada que le había visto hasta el momento.

—Dormirás en el piso.

—Debes estar bromeando —respondió con una sonrisa incrédula. Por lo general, aunque las mujeres no ofrecían sus camas tan rápido como ofrecían sus cuerpos, siempre podía asegurarse un caliente y cómodo lugar en el que descansar. Él nunca había dormido en el piso, su estatus y su aspecto siempre se lo habían impedido.

Y sin embargo, Tomoyo solo se limitó a hacerse a un lado para dejarle entrar, no sin antes agregar:

—El piso. Tómalo o déjalo, y por favor que sea pronto, en verdad estoy cansada ¿sabes?

Eriol la observó atentamente una última vez, desde su rígida postura hasta el fruncimiento de sus delgadas cejas. Ahí estaba una mujer que había visto de forma intermitente a lo largo del día, si no fuerte, al menos sí lo suficientemente decidida. Ella no caería bajo sus encantos esta vez, no le cedería una parte de su cama.

Aquello, por más retorcido que fuera, terminó por agradarle. Tomoyo tenía un carácter escondido muy en el interior y se encontró a sí mismo impaciente ante la idea de sacarlo a flote.

Por eso no volvió a objetar nada, únicamente dio los pasos suficientes para estar dentro y permitió que ella cerrara la puerta.

Ya en el interior de la habitación, descubrió que ésta era bastante sobria para tratarse del lugar de una antigua adolescente.

Los colores de las paredes eran suaves y los muebles, blancos. Había un enorme escritorio con una máquina de costura encima y un montón de lápices, plumas y colores ordenados cuidadosamente. En una esquina estaba una televisión de grandes dimensiones y debajo de ésta, un pequeño librero a rebosar de libros de todos los tipos y tamaños.

Ciertamente no conocía a Tomoyo ni lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero la habitación estaba cargada de una atmosfera acogedoramente nostálgica que le hizo preguntarse de qué forma había pasado ella su niñez y adolescencia. De improvisto, se sentía terriblemente curioso.

—Hay cobijas dentro del armario —escuchó la voz de la amatista a sus espaldas. Giró hacia ella y notó que de su maleta sacaba un juego de ropas de dormir. Divertido, se descubrió pensando cuánto le habría gustado que se tratara de un pequeño camisón o algo por el estilo—, puedes poner algunas sobre el piso y usar otras para cubrirte.

Eriol siguió sus indicaciones mientras ella desaparecía tras una pequeña puerta que no había visto anteriormente, ¿El baño, quizá?

Luego de un rato, una vez terminado de preparar su improvisada cama y después de cambiar sus casuales ropas a un confortable pijama (extraído de su propia maleta, la cual curiosamente estaba ya en la habitación), escuchó cómo el pestillo de la puerta era retirado y emergía cuidadosamente la figura de Tomoyo, ataviada en una holgada ropa de dormir color celeste con su largo cabello negro recogido en una desarreglada trenza.

Había visto a muchas mujeres antes de ir a la cama (con él, dicho sea de paso) y estaba seguro que ninguna había lucido nunca como lo hacía Tomoyo en esos momentos.

Ellas siempre eran atrevidas, seductoras, incluso un poco salvajes, y sin embargo ahí estaba la amatista, con sus mejillas ligeramente arreboladas y su aspecto hecho un desastre, todavía arreglándoselas de alguna manera para verse… bueno, _linda_.

Aquello le causó gracia.

—No te atrevas a reírte —dijo Tomoyo pasando por su lado antes de meterse a la cama. Una demasiado grande para ella sola—. No era parte del plan estar en una situación como esta.

Eriol ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Al menos es bueno que no intentes seducirme.

— ¿Disculpa?

Negó con la cabeza y, cambiando de tema, señaló su maleta.

—Al parecer Fujitaka Kinomoto no es tan inocente como parece.

Tomoyo observó con cuidado lo que el inglés mencionaba y su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la constatación de que el despiste de Fujitaka no había sido tan accidental después de todo. Él había planeado todo ese embrollo de las habitaciones.

—Tal vez deba decirle a mi madre mañana por la mañana.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Eriol mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y con cuidado ocupaba su lugar entre las cobijas en el piso. Pronto, estuvo fuera de su campo de visión—. Él cree que somos una pareja, ¿no? Se supone que las parejas quieren estar juntas. Solo estaba ayudándonos.

Esta vez, no pudo negar que Eriol tenía razón.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Tomoyo volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—Lo haré mejor mañana.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el inglés sin entender a lo que se refería.

Ella suspiró.

—Todo esto. Lo haré mejor mañana —repitió, y antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla, continuó diciendo—: Lo he pensado y me di cuenta que no tiene sentido continuar con este… nerviosismo. De seguir así solo conseguiré delatarnos.

—Bueno, has tardado un poco en darte cuenta de eso, ¿no lo crees? —su respuesta fue sarcástica, consiguiendo que Tomoyo pusiera los ojos en blanco aun cuando sabía que no podía verla.

—Descansa, Hiragizawa. Mañana será un día largo.

Escuchó una última risita de parte de Eriol, y después el silencio total.

Había llegado a la resolución de que estaba metida en aquello hasta el fondo y ahora, más que antes, debía actuar como una mujer profundamente enamorada.

Mañana seguramente no solo se encontrarían con un puñado de personas que conocían a Eriol Hiragizawa, sino que además ella estaría frente a frente con el hombre que la había orillado a toda esa locura en primer lugar.

Ren Nakamura.

* * *

 **2.**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, aún con los vagos recuerdos de un placentero sueño acerca de una playa, un sol cálido y una deliciosa bebida.

Se desperezó de forma lenta, estirando primero los brazos, luego las piernas y al final se permitió soltar un corto suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y se percataba de las cobijas cuidadosamente dobladas al pie del colchón.

Sonrió. Jamás hubiera pensado que Eriol fuera un hombre ordenado.

Alcanzó a escuchar de fondo el chirrido de las llaves de la ducha siendo cerradas y de repente el cuarto quedó sumido en un silencio que la hizo darse cuenta del ruido que antes había estado inundando el ambiente.

Esperó pacientemente, con los ojos fijos en la puerta del baño. ¿Qué esperaba? No estaba del todo segura, pero había amanecido con los ánimos renovados y tenía la imperiosa y absurda necesidad de hacérselo saber a Eriol.

Con aquello en mente, dibujó su mejor sonrisa en el instante en que vio la puerta abrirse lentamente.

Y ahí estaba Eriol, con los anteojos en la mano izquierda, una toalla negra en la derecha y… cubierto apenas con otra toalla que colgaba precariamente de sus caderas.

Su sonrisa se congeló.

—Ah, ya te despertaste —dijo como si nada, caminando tranquilamente hacia su maleta al tiempo en que frotaba la toalla negra contra el húmedo cabello.

Tomoyo sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tan furiosamente que creyó que explotarían en cualquier momento.

Desde luego, a lo largo de sus veintiséis años había visto a uno que otro hombre desnudo, en serio, no eran nada del otro mundo, pero actualmente el problema recaía en que nunca había visto un hombre como… bueno, un hombre como Eriol.

Si ya antes había admitido su atractivo y el sujeto iba enfundado en sendas capas de ropa, no existía nada que pudiera decir ante la vista de su cuerpo desprovisto de ésta.

Eriol no era particularmente corpulento, en realidad era más bien delgado, pero la espalda ancha y los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen dejaban en evidencia las horas de ejercicio a las que seguramente se sometía.

Su piel blanca, casi rayando en lo pálido, todavía tenía gotas de agua que corrían libremente por todos lados y Tomoyo, ingenua, se atrevió a seguir el camino de una de ellas, hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, hasta que se perdió entre los pliegues de la toalla anudada en las caderas masculinas, dejándola a ella con una terrible sensación de vergüenza al descubrirse contemplando _esa_ área en particular.

Y entonces estaba quizá lo más atrayente en Eriol Hiragizawa, aquello que impedía que apartara la mirada de su persona y que inconscientemente la hacía relamerse los labios: su presencia, ese porte innegablemente masculino, casi tentador e infinitamente arrogante.

Había algo en él un poco oscuro, misterioso, y no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—No es que me queje —volvió a hablar mientras escogía de entre sus ropas algo que ella no se molestó en distinguir—. Pero es un poco perturbador que me veas como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Y así como el inglés era experto creando atmosferas (aun cuando no lo hiciera a propósito), era igual de bueno destruyéndolas.

Tomoyo sintió un calor todavía más intenso en sus mejillas y, aclarándose la garganta, salió con torpeza de la cama en dirección al baño.

—Tomare una ducha —se limitó a decir mientras se obligaba a no observarlo de nuevo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó una risita burlona proveniente de Eriol.

— ¿Te espero abajo, _cariño_?

A lo que ella contestó con un resoplido poco delicado.

El baño resultó ser más relajante de lo que esperaba y la ayudó a olvidar el episodio con el inglés al tiempo en que le devolvió su buen humor matutino.

Salió a la habitación cuando ésta ya se encontraba vacía y le tomó casi una hora preparar su maquillaje y escoger un atuendo adecuado.

Al final, se aventuró a los pasillos de la mansión y posteriormente a los jardines traseros ataviada en un bonito y sencillo vestido blanco, unos zapatos de tiras y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Respiró profundamente una vez que estuvo en la primera planta, cogió valor por última vez, y sin pensarlo mucho atravesó las grandes puertas corredizas, saliendo a los idílicos jardines de la mansión Daidouji.

Afuera, ya se esparcían por el área al menos dos docenas de personas, algunas cómodamente sentadas en las mesitas y sillas que se habían dispuesto, otras tantas de pie charlando en grupos pequeños, y unas más en la enorme mesa de comida que ostentaba con orgullo infinidad de platillos, bocadillos, dulces, postres y bebidas.

Su madre, como de costumbre, era demasiado extravagante.

Paseó la mirada por los rostros de los invitados, reconociendo a algunos como importantes hombres y mujeres de negocios que solían frecuentar las reuniones que su madre ofrecía cuando ella era todavía una adolescente.

A lo lejos distinguió la figura de Sonomi, saludando a los invitados e intercambiando risas y comentarios amenos. Tomando su mano estaba Fujitaka, quien parecía desenvolverse bastante bien con aquellas personas, reía y charlaba con una soltura que no la sorprendió en absoluto; había sido siempre un hombre afable después de todo.

Tomoyo buscó un poco más y pronto alcanzó a vislumbrar la figura de Eriol a unos metros de distancia. Él platicaba con una pareja de edad mucho más avanzada y casi le daba la espalda, impidiendo que la viera.

Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta sin que se diera cuenta y exhaló lentamente, mientras pensaba que quizá aquella era la segunda prueba a la que tendría que ser sometida su farsa. La primera había sido el día anterior, con Sonomi y la familia Kinomoto y de la que en realidad no había obtenido un resultado completamente satisfactorio.

Así que con la firme resolución de la que había carecido anteriormente, caminó hacia las tres figuras y asió con delicadeza el brazo de Eriol una vez que estuvo a su lado. Ellos detuvieron su charla para observarla atentamente.

Por su parte, Tomoyo sonrió de la forma más encantadora que sus nervios le permitieron.

—Buenos días —intercambiaron las reglamentarias reverencias y al cabo se dirigió hacia el inglés—. Lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve un… contratiempo.

Eriol alzó ambas cejas interrogativamente, pero ella no mencionó nada al respecto. Por supuesto, no le diría que había empleado más tiempo del acostumbrado en el arreglo de su aspecto con el único fin de… ¿de qué?

 _De sorprenderlo_ , murmuraría una traidora vocecita en su cabeza, la misma que sería intencionalmente ignorada en el momento en que uno de sus acompañantes decidiera hablar.

— ¡Tomoyo Daidouji! Hacía años que no te veía —dijo alegremente Takeru Enzo, un empresario retirado entrado en los sesentas, muy amigo de su madre—. Si me permites decirlo, querida, Inglaterra te ha sentado de maravilla, te has convertido en una hermosa muchacha. Tampoco sabía que Hiragizawa fuera tu acompañante, pero siempre es un placer encontrarse inesperadamente con un buen socio de los negocios.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron ante el alago, pero ninguno alcanzó a responder nada porque la sorprendida voz de Nozomi Enzo, la segunda esposa de Takeru, los interrumpió.

—Disculpen si parezco una entrometida pero… ¿Están ustedes saliendo? —preguntó curiosa, observando de reojo sus brazos entrelazados.

Y ahí empezaba el show.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue diametralmente distinto:

—Desde hace once meses. —dijo Tomoyo.

—Desde hace un año y medio. —dijo Eriol.

Los dos voltearon a verse inmediatamente, ella con alarma en los ojos, él con el ceño fruncido.

La pareja en frente de ellos tenía una expresión confusa.

Al final, fue el inglés quien consiguió sacarlos del aprieto.

—Lo que queremos decir —se aclaró la garganta—, es que nos conocemos desde hace un año y medio y comenzamos a salir hace alrededor de once meses.

Nozomi Enzo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y utilizaron los primeros siete meses para conocerse?

—Quisimos hacer las cosas bien —esta vez fue Tomoyo la que intervino. De repente recordaba por qué siempre había preferido a la primera esposa de Takeru: ella, a diferencia de Nozomi, no era tan entrometida—. Eriol estuvo cortejándome durante un tiempo de esos siete meses.

Ambos compusieron sendas sonrisas, en un intento de darle credibilidad a sus improvisadas líneas.

Claro que el legendario despiste de Takeru Enzo sirvió mucho en su favor.

— ¡Pero que guardado se lo tenían, muchachos! —Dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada y dando una fuerte palmada en el brazo que Eriol tenía libre—. Yo juraba que jamás sentarías cabeza, Hiragizawa. Ahora gracias a la señorita Daidouji le debo una apuesta a tu padre.

Ocurrió en menos de un segundo, pero Tomoyo distinguió a la perfección la forma en que los músculos de Eriol se tensaban fuertemente.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

Takeru no borró su sonrisa.

—Ya sabes —hizo un gracioso movimiento con la mano, como si espantara un mosquito—. Él dijo que dejarías las andadas para antes de los treinta. Yo… bueno, yo no te tuve tanta fe. ¡Pero es enteramente tu culpa, muchacho! Las fotos de los diarios no mienten, y yo estaré viejo, pero no soy ciego, así que puedo asegurar que la mujer con la que te retratan nunca es la misma.

Tomoyo decidió, al ver el rostro incomodo de Eriol, que era hora de la retirada. Acababa de recordar otra cosa: Takeru Enzo, además de ser despistado, era tremendamente imprudente.

— ¿Nos disculpan un momento? —Dijo, y no esperó respuesta, arrastró a Eriol cerca de la mesa de comida, lo más lejos de aquella disparatada pareja—. No te tenía en el concepto de mujeriego —agregó cuando estuvo segura que nadie los escucharía.

Eriol hizo una mueca extraña, de desagrado.

—Fue antes de que estuviera a cargo de las empresas, hace un par de años —explicó—. No es algo de lo que este particularmente orgulloso.

Ella sonrió burlonamente y tomó su mano con confianza.

—Bueno, al menos de esa forma todos creerán que fui yo quien te reformó.

Le vio rodar los ojos divertido, y abrió los labios para responder, pero no fue su voz la que pronunció su nombre, sino la de alguien más.

— ¿Tommy?

Las alarmas de Tomoyo se dispararon de inmediato, siendo esta vez ella la que tensara todos sus músculos en menos de un segundo. Solo existía una persona en el mundo que la llamaba con aquel estúpido diminutivo que siempre había odiado.

Giró lentamente el cuerpo y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, no pudo hacer nada contra ese terrible golpe que sintió en el estómago.

Ah, Ren Nakamura seguía justo como lo recordaba.

Siempre había sido un hombre guapo, con su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, peinado prolijamente hacia atrás. Su alta estatura le confería una imponencia llamativa y severa que se complementaba con su rostro cuadrado y la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. Los ojos grises eran imposiblemente claros y, recordaba, un poco fríos, pero siempre transparentes, lo que hacía de Ren una persona sumamente fácil de leer.

Habían pasado años, pero en las memorias de Tomoyo, su antiguo prometido se mantenía como un hombre serio, no como Hiragizawa, que tenía un eterno brillo travieso y retador en la mirada, sino más bien del tipo de seriedad tranquila, incluso ingenua, que irremediablemente atraía a las mujeres como abejas a la miel.

Por eso, sintió una fuerte punzada de un _no sé qué_ cuando observó su tenue sonrisa.

—Ren —dijo ella en un susurró, un poco pasmada, un poco asustada.

Pero si él notó su turbación lo ocultó bastante bien, pues en menos de un parpadear acortó los pasos que los separaban y sin preguntar, la envolvió en un apretado abrazo que tan solo la hizo recordar aquellos días cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, cuando eran una pareja… cuando ella estaba enamorada.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado —murmuró en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento. De repente sus alarmas habían explotado, podía escuchar el grito de su conciencia, una mezcla de furia y desesperación, y podía ver los recuerdos yendo y viniendo en tropel a través de su cerebro: el anillo que una vez había descansado en su dedo anular, las sonrisas, los regalos, el tiempo compartido y… la traición. Al final siempre estaba la traición de Ren.

Por eso aquel abrazo estaba mal, aquel murmullo y aquella confianza estaban mal, pero con una horrible indignación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el coraje para apartarlo.

—Te sugeriría que tuvieras cuidado —escuchó la voz de Eriol detrás de ella. ¿Era su imaginación o lo que teñía su tono era un dejo de disgusto? —Si lastimas a mi novia me temo que no reaccionare de la mejor manera.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Ren se apartara y ella pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Las cejas del rubio se contrajeron con molestia.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó.

Eriol alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa amenazante que Tomoyo no le había visto hasta el momento.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, el novio de _Tomoyo_.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de la nada mientras aquellos dos hombres intercambiaban miradas retadoras. Ambos eran poderosos e imponentes, pero también ambos eran educados, por lo que sin duda, ninguno se atrevería a armar un escándalo en el desayuno de bienvenida de Sonomi Daidouji.

Así que Ren se limitó a sonreír; la misma sonrisa insidiosa que Eriol no había quitado de su rostro.

—He escuchado hablar mucho de ti —estuvo de acuerdo—. Te hiciste cargo de las empresas de tu padre hace un tiempo ¿no? Según tengo entendido sus problemas de salud le impidieron seguir administrándolas. ¿Él se encuentra bien?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos ante el descaro de Ren y una vez más fue testigo del tenso rictus de Eriol. Aquello estaba empezando a salirse de control.

—Eh… Ren… ¿has venido con tu familia? —preguntó casualmente, pero por fortuna capturó la atención del hombre, quien la miró directo a los ojos.

—Vine con mis padres —dijo al tiempo en que desviaba la mirada hacia un punto lejano a su derecha, donde Tomoyo alcanzó a distinguir las figuras de los señores Nakamura plácidamente sentados en las sillas jardineras—, y con… Aya.

 _Oh_. Pensó la amatista, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

Aya era la chica con la que lo había encontrado hacía tantos años. En la cama. Desnudos. Haciendo el amor.

Se preguntó qué tan ridícula era la situación y se preguntó también qué tan sinvergüenza era Ren, atreviéndose a llevar a su amante (o novia en realidad, dadas las actuales circunstancias) a la casa de la que alguna vez estuvo a punto de ser su madre política.

Sin embargo aquello no lo sabía nadie, y ante ojos de todos Ren Nakamura y Tomoyo Daidouji no eran más que una antigua pareja que no había conseguido salir adelante, pero que, como adultos maduros que eran, habían sido capaces de terminar las cosas razonablemente, conservando en el camino aquella bonita "amistad" que tuvieran antes incluso de comenzar la relación.

 _Si, como no._

Y llegar a esa resolución le dolió. No en el corazón, sino en el orgullo (el que no había conseguido recuperar aun a pesar del tiempo), por lo que optó por tomar de nuevo la mano de Eriol y sonreír de una forma tan radiante que incluso temió que pareciera falso.

Pero todo era mejor antes que dejarle saber a Ren lo dañada que todavía estaba.

—Me alegra saber que aún siguen juntos —dijo en un tono de arpía que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía usar—. Siempre hicieron una bonita pareja.

 _Mejor que nosotros_ , fueron las palabras que completaron su frase, ahí, en lo recóndito y oscuro de su mente.

—Si… bueno…

Y el mutismo de Ren fue evidente y el silencio incomodo también. Ambos sabían que ella hacía una directa alusión a aquel día en que todo se vino abajo.

Tomoyo decidió que había tenido suficiente de él.

—Nos tendrás que disculpar, Ren, pero sabes como es mi madre y sus reglas de etiqueta. Si no saludamos al menos a la mitad de toda esta gente hará un escándalo.

El rubio asintió.

—Entiendo. Pero volveremos a hablar ¿no es así? Todavía estaremos por aquí hasta el día de mañana en la noche.

—Oh, pero por supuesto. Hay mucho sobre lo que ponernos al día —dijo con una ironía bien camuflada de cortesía. Como toque final, se sintió lo suficientemente osada para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar la oreja de Eriol, donde lo que pretendía ser un susurro terminó siendo a propósito una pregunta lo bastante fuerte como para que Ren escuchara —: ¿Nos vamos, _cariño_?

Eriol no respondió, pero le dedicó una extraña sonrisa entre incrédula y divertida antes de guiarla fuera de la vista de Ren, y de cualquier invitado impertinente, en realidad, pues no detuvo su caminata hasta que no se encontraron en uno de los pequeños gazebos con los que contaba el jardín. Solo hasta ese momento, lejos de las miradas curiosas, ella se atrevió a soltar su mano y a recargarse en la baranda de madera que estaba elegantemente decorada con enredaderas.

—Intuyo que ese sujeto es el motivo de que yo esté aquí —murmuró Eriol al aire de una forma pensativa—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Tomoyo?

Ella lo observó durante un largo rato, recordando de repente que en los contratos de Agencias Soel se había limitado a especificar que deseaba un acompañante (novio) para una cena de compromiso. Era obvio que el inglés no tenía idea sobre su antigua relación con Ren ni el turbulento desenlace de la misma.

Suspiró, pensando que a esas alturas realmente ya no importaba si Eriol sabía o no las verdaderas razones tras las cuales había pagado por su compañía.

Y así, decidió contar todo, con detalles mucho más minuciosos de lo que le hubiera dicho a Emily en su momento, pero esencialmente la misma historia.

Él le puso su total atención durante todo el relato, sin asentir, sin negar, sin hacer una sola mueca; simplemente se quedó allí, de pie con los ojos fijos en los suyos, escuchando sin interrumpir.

Para cuando hubo terminado, tampoco obtuvo una reacción inmediata, por el contrario, Eriol se tomó su tiempo para quitarse los anteojos, limpiarlos cuidadosamente y volver a colocarlos en su lugar, incluso se recargó en la baranda de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

Cuando habló, su voz fue serena, tranquila, muy diferente a la forma en que lo hiciera Emily algunos días atrás. Claro que lo que dijo tampoco fue precisamente agradable.

—Te creía con un poco más de dignidad, Tomoyo.

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sin comprender del todo las palabras, pero Eriol no le dio tiempo a meditar mucho, pues siguió hablando:

—Sé que te conozco desde hace poco más de un día, pero la imagen que me has dado de ti no es otra que la de una pobre mujer desvalida, y aun con todo y eso, lo entiendo ¿sabes? Realmente no tenía ningún problema con tus nervios enfermizos, ni con tu histeria, ni con tu incapacidad de cogerle el lado divertido a las situaciones. Pero creí que incluso tú tendrías un límite.

Tomoyo abrió sus labios, en un intento de soltar una réplica a sus acusaciones, pero tenía la mente en blanco, nada inteligente acudió a su cerebro en aquel momento, lo que Eriol interpretó como una bandera verde para continuar con su diatriba.

—Todo este tiempo no has hecho más que compadecerte de ti misma, dejando que los actos de Ren Nakamura te orillaran a… esto, a pagar una fortuna por la compañía de un hombre gracias a tu debilidad, a tu miedo de que te vieran sola y a tu falta de valor para encarar a tu madre. Lo que es… patético.

Él soltó una exhalación pesada y las últimas palabras no las dijo viendo hacia ella, sino que posó sus ojos zafiro en la fiesta que se celebraba a la distancia.

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una mujer hermosa, pero ahora me pregunto si realmente se trata de eso o no eres más que una pequeña niña que juega a ser mayor.

Un silencio mortuorio se extendió entre los dos indefinidamente, solo interrumpido por los lejanos murmullos de las pláticas y risas de los invitados que disfrutaban del desayuno.

Eriol contó hasta tres de forma lenta, sin darse el lujo de ver a la chica a su lado.

Y entonces, justo cuando su voz interna acababa de pronunciar el _tres_ , sucedió.

Fue primero un empujón, pero a éste le siguieron una serie de golpes que lo hicieron girar, siendo su pecho el que recibiera el daño en lugar de su brazo izquierdo.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo, golpeándolo fuertemente con sus pequeños puños mientras lo veía con un brillo endemoniado en sus ojos amatista. Ella no había derramado ni una sola lagrima.

 _Interesante_.

— ¿¡Crees que me conoces!? ¿¡Crees que lo sabes todo!? —Exclamaba sin dejar de magullar su pecho—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que es estar enamorado! ¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser engañado por el que creíste era el amor de tu vida! ¡No eres más que un imbécil narcisista!

Ante sus declaraciones, Eriol solo atinó a reír suavemente y a tomar sus muñecas, inmovilizándola con un poco de esfuerzo. Los golpes de Tomoyo no eran particularmente dolorosos, pero tantos y tan repetidos empezaban a hacerle sentir una ligera incomodidad.

— ¿¡De qué te ríes, idiota!? —preguntó ella, furiosa como una pequeña fiera.

—De ti —dijo sencillamente, y aquello solo consiguió encender más las mejillas de Tomoyo, quien se removió insistentemente sobre el fuerte agarre de Eriol—. ¿Quisieras tranquilizarte y escucharme, por favor?

—Te escuché y en menos de cinco minutos me llamaste patética y niña. Creo que fue suficiente —respondió con la misma ira de antes, pero dejó de retorcerse una vez que notó su clara desventaja ante la fuerza del inglés.

Eriol la miró atentamente durante unos minutos, desde su ceño fruncido hasta su postura crispada de rabia, ese brillo refulgente en los ojos y la mueca de enojo en los labios. Ah, allí estaba ese carácter que él quería sacar a la luz, allí estaba, lo había conseguido, era su obra.

—Con que esta es la verdadera Tomoyo —asintió para sí mismo, bastante complacido—. Me gusta mucho, ¿a ti no?

Ella relajó el ceño al segundo siguiente en que le escuchara pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se la veía sorprendida y deliciosamente consternada. Al parecer, había entendido por fin el objetivo del discurso.

—Tú… ¿lo hiciste a propósito? —Eriol le dio su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno y eso fue suficiente para que sacara sus propias conclusiones—. Eres… eres… ¡Eres un maldito, Hiragizawa!

—De esto es de lo que te hablaba ayer —dijo alegremente, ignorando sus reproches—. Pasión, querida, pasión. Es un placer saber que no careces de ella. Solo estaba… profundamente dormida.

Tomoyo no dijo nada ante aquello, pues aunque seguramente no lo aceptaría en voz alta, muy dentro de ella sabía que las palabras de Eriol eran ciertas. Hacía años que no se dejaba guiar por sus emociones como en esos momentos; hacía años que solo sonreía educadamente y se comportaba como una perfecta dama, ignorando sus propios deseos.

Por otro lado descubrió que, en realidad, era bastante grato seguir sus impulsos, era liberador, refrescante.

— ¿Me vas a soltar? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, cuando recobró la compostura y creyó estar lo suficientemente tranquila como para no soltar chispas por los ojos. De todos modos, no tenía sentido continuar enojada con el inglés, no cuando todo lo que había dicho no eran más que verdades.

— ¿No me golpearas de nuevo?

Negó firmemente con la cabeza.

Entonces Eriol la soltó y le dio la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto hasta el momento. Era una sonrisa pequeña pero bastante dulce, casi infantil y que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió sumamente cohibida.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —atinó a decir mientras fingía estar muy concentrada en la enredadera que trepaba por una de las columnas del gazebo.

—Ahora, Tomoyo —dijo mientras le tomaba de ambas manos y se inclinaba lo suficiente como para que fuera capaz de sentir su cálido aliento sobre el rostro, sin percatarse ni un poco de la turbación que esto provocaba en la amatista—, vamos a ser la pareja más enamorada que toda esa gente haya visto antes, e incluso tu madre va a dejar de sospechar.

Después de aquello fue difícil detallar cada una de las cosas que sucedieron en las horas posteriores. Con la misma sonrisa, Eriol la llevó amablemente de regreso a la reunión y a partir de allí las cosas se volvieron… extrañas, aunque bastante agradables, bastante convenientes.

Con solo verlo, Tomoyo había intuido desde el principio que el inglés era una persona naturalmente encantadora, pero había un gran trecho entre intuir y presenciar.

Juntos habían caminado entre la multitud de personas, saludando, presentándose mutuamente como una pareja y charlando algunos minutos, a veces sobre el clima, a veces sobre sus proyectos en común, a veces sobre negocios.

Eriol no la dejó en ningún momento y cada tanto se daba el lujo de ignorar la plática de los viejos hombres de negocios para susurrarle cosas al oído o darle fugaces besos en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios pero nunca en ese lugar en particular.

La llevaba de la mano e incluso en alguna ocasión se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura de una forma bastante delicada, siempre con esa deslumbrante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Y cuando cogieron algo de comida, insistió en darle un poco de su propio desayuno directo en la boca, consiguiendo como respuesta un sonrojo que tachó de "adorable".

Tomoyo tenía que admitir que Eriol se comportaba como el novio perfecto y era imposible ocultar la satisfacción que experimentaba cada vez que notaba las miradas del resto sobre ambos; los tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más disfrutaba eran los breves vistazos de su madre, y sobre todo, los de Ren Nakamura, quien aunque sonreía, tenía un ligero destello de incomodidad en los ojos cuando Eriol se acercaba más de la cuenta a ella. Conocía demasiado a Ren como para suponer que aquello era molestia.

No era ingenua, sabía muy bien que el rubio esperaba algo de su parte, aunque ese algo fuera todavía un misterio.

Así, entre sonrisas brillantes, pláticas superficiales y toneladas de azúcar, el desayuno llegó a su fin y con ello empezó la partida de aquellos que vivían en Tomoeda y en ciudades vecinas, mientras que a los extranjeros se les colocó en su respectiva habitación de invitados (esta vez debidamente preparadas).

Al final, volvió con Eriol al gazebo de nuevo, ahora mucho más tranquila y complacida que antes.

—No salió tan mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó el inglés mientras llevaba un trozo de aquella torta de chocolate a sus labios y que había robado de los restos de la mesa de comida. A lo largo del día, había descubierto que el hombre tenía un raro gusto para los dulces.

—Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba —estuvo de acuerdo, consiguiendo una sonrisa petulante de parte de Eriol —. Apuesto a que mi madre no tardará mucho en hablarme al respecto.

Eriol continuó con su mueca complacida, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. Tomoyo se limitó a contemplar el mutismo que ahora reinaba en los jardines y él se dedicó a terminar su torta de chocolate.

No fue sino hasta que el platito blanco que sostenían las manos del inglés estuvo vacío, que él volvió a hablar.

—Estaré fuera un par de horas, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, extrañada y sorprendida ante la repentina decepción que alcanzó a distinguir en su interior. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de poder pasar el resto del día en compañía de Eriol.

El solo descubrimiento resultó chocante, por lo que aun en contra de sus propios sentimientos, sonrió.

—Entiendo. No vemos más tarde, ¿entonces?

Él no pareció darse cuenta de nada, por lo que solo asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Tengo que regresar por algunas de mis cosas, ¿vienes?

—Me quedare aquí un rato más —dijo al tiempo en que negaba suavemente con la cabeza y veía la forma en que Eriol se encogía levemente de hombros. Entonces, sin que ella lo esperara, se inclinó para depositar un fugaz beso en una de sus mejillas

—Regresare en un rato —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar el gazebo y dirigirse hacia la mansión.

Tomoyo le vio partir y solo hasta que él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se atrevió a soltar un suspiro.

No era tonta; aun a pesar de su poca fortaleza en el último tiempo, sabía reconocer bastante bien sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

Eriol, con su pícara y despreocupada naturaleza, con su egocentrismo y su sonrisa astuta, empezaba a gustarle, tal vez demasiado.

Y mientras veía su figura hacerse más pequeña conforme avanzaba, sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad, pensando insistentemente en que aquello era bastante riesgoso.

* * *

 **3.**

El reloj encima del buró marcaba las once en punto de la noche cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron apartar la mirada de aquel libro que estaba leyendo.

Estaba a punto de gritar un _"adelante"_ , cuando la puerta fue abierta suavemente y apareció Eriol, quien lució bastante sorprendido de verla.

—Creí que estarías dormida —fue su saludo en el momento en que ingresó completamente en la habitación—. Lamento haber tardado tanto.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a la situación.

—Pase casi toda la tarde con Sakura y Li —colocó el libro en el buró y volvió a posar los ojos en el inglés—. Había tanto de qué ponernos al tanto. ¡Él me confesó que planea pedirle matrimonio a Sakura dentro de poco!

Eriol rio ante la efusividad de la amatista, pero por supuesto, eso era apenas un poco de la verdadera emoción que expresó en el momento en que un joven castaño, rojo hasta las orejas, le soltara aquel abrupto aviso en un momento en que Sakura se había disculpado para ir al baño.

Ella había soltado un gritito de júbilo y había abrazado al pobre hombre hasta que estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que ya era hora ¿no? —Dijo Eriol mientras se deshacía del saco y caminaba hacia la maleta—. Tengo entendido que llevan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Desde la escuela primaria. Más de la mitad de su vida —agregó con tono soñador. Siempre que pensaba en el eterno amor de sus amigos castaños, una felicidad inusitada se apoderaba de ella. Le alegraba enormemente que ambos tuvieran una relación tan sólida.

Eriol observó un momento el semblante de ensueño de la amatista y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Optó por dejarla unos minutos más dentro de su fantasía y se internó en el cuarto de baño, saliendo al cabo de un rato ya con unas nuevas ropas de dormir.

Reparó en la cama de Tomoyo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde están las cobijas? —Preguntó curioso, trayendo a Tomoyo de vuelta a la realidad—. Juraría que las dejé en tu cama esta mañana.

Ella le dedicó una mirada extraña, entre nerviosa y decidida, por más contradictorio que aquello sonara. Sus pálidas mejillas de repente comenzaron a adquirir un evidente tono carmesí.

—Las doncellas las llevaron a la lavandería.

— ¡Pero estaban limpias! —dijo sorprendido. Incluso podía asegurar que aquellas mantas tenían un ligero aroma al suave perfume de la mujer frente a él.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvieron en el piso toda la noche, Eriol. Por supuesto que no estaban limpias.

Él echó una ojeada a todo el piso de la habitación. Estaba impecable. Un poco más de lustre y casi podría ver su propio reflejo.

Se acomodó los anteojos y alzó una ceja; ciertamente no alcanzaba a comprender el juego de Tomoyo.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —contestó ella con otra pregunta mientras se acostaba en el colchón y se cubría hasta la cabeza con el edredón. No pasó por alto que había dejado de verlo a los ojos deliberadamente—. Tendremos que dormir juntos. ¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Hiragizawa! Que esta idea no es para nada de mi agrado.

Eriol observó incrédulo el pequeño bulto en el que se había convertido Tomoyo, demasiado confundido y sorprendido como para atinar a decir nada.

Desvió la vista y algo debajo de la cama llamó su atención. Se puso de cuclillas y lo que descubrió casi le hace soltar una carcajada incontrolable.

De repente todo tenía sentido.

Ah, Tomoyo era una niña.

Ahí, ocultas (de una muy mala forma, si le preguntaban), estaban todas las cobijas que el día anterior habían sido su cama improvisada.

Comprendió entonces las intenciones de la amatista.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que dormir contigo, en la misma cama? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y siguiendo el infantil juego de Tomoyo. Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus labios.

—No tenemos más opción —escuchó su falso murmullo irritado—. Y date prisa ¿quieres? La luz me molesta demasiado.

Eriol contuvo la risa una vez más, pero reunió todos sus esfuerzos para impregnar su voz del tono más desencantado del que fue capaz.

—Creo que esta vez paso —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de nuevo—. No quiero interrumpir tu sueño, Tomoyo, así que dormiré en alguno de los sillones de la sala. O mejor aún, dormiré en los sofás de la biblioteca. Te prometo despertar antes que todos para evitar que hagan preguntas.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Permaneció en silencio y fue cuestión de esperar unos segundos antes de que una serie de murmullos (esta vez realmente irritados) se dejaran escuchar por la habitación.

—Eso me gano por hacer estas tonterías —dijo Tomoyo, que empezaba a removerse dentro de las cobijas—. El muy pagado de sí mismo se atrevió a rechazarme.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Eriol se acercó sigilosamente a la orilla de la cama, aguardando el momento preciso en que pudiera soltar la risa que le estaba carcomiendo el interior.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cuántos años tienes, dieciocho? Ni que fuera tan guapo, de todos modos…

Y en ese momento Tomoyo decidió descubrirse el rostro e incorporarse apenas, encontrando frente a sí la figura de un Eriol sumamente divertido.

—Con que no soy tan guapo —dijo con la voz contenida.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas y su rostro en general se llenaban de un calor abrasador; sus delgados labios comenzaron a boquear como un pequeño pez y contempló la posibilidad de volver a refugiarse dentro de las mantas ante la infinita vergüenza que estaba experimentando.

Aquella imagen fue demasiado para Eriol, quien soltó una carcajada que le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Querida —empezó cuando fue capaz de controlar la risa, aunque todavía tenía una sonrisa burlona y un brillo divertido en los ojos—, si lo que querías era que durmiera contigo, solo tenías que decirlo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—No es por lo que te estas imaginando, Hiragizawa —dijo fastidiada, pero su expresión severa se veía opacada por el tono carmín de su rostro—. Quería agradecerte de alguna manera por lo de hoy. Y además, sé que el piso es bastante frío y… bueno, bastante duro.

La sonrisa de Eriol menguó un poco, comprendiendo que existía algo de seriedad en el actuar de la amatista.

— ¿Por lo de hoy? Solo hice mi trabajo Tomoyo. Para eso me contrataste.

—Haz hecho más que eso —murmuró, encontrando de repente muy interesantes sus uñas pintadas de blanco—. Me abriste los ojos de alguna manera ¿sabes? Y has estado soportando mi insufrible personalidad desde el día de ayer. Bien pudiste haber renunciado desde hace bastante, pero no lo has hecho. Por eso quería agradecerte.

Él no dijo nada, dándose cuenta de improviso que ella tenía algo de razón. ¿Por qué soportarla? En años anteriores, había tenido la desgracia de ser contratado por clientas mucho menos fastidiosas y problemáticas que Tomoyo Daidouji y él no había tenido un solo reparo en dejar el trabajo. ¿Por qué había sido diferente esta vez?

Quiso decirse que era por todo lo involucrado que había acabado en la situación. El reconocimiento de Sakura y Shaoran había complicado las cosas, volviendo imposible su escapada.

Y sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo volvió a alzar la mirada, manteniendo el contacto esta vez, supo que lo anterior era una completa mentira.

Siempre había sido una persona perspicaz, observadora, y estaría mintiendo de nuevo si dijera que no había visto la desesperación en el semblante de Tomoyo desde el primer momento en que se encontró con ella. Sus ojos amatista pedían a gritos un poco de ayuda y él no lo había pensado dos veces antes de ofrecérsela, muy a su retorcida manera, como siempre, pero ayudándola al fin y al cabo.

Además, si tenía que ser honesto, debía admitir que su belleza lo había dejado encandilado.

Por todo eso, se atrevió a acariciar suavemente la mejilla femenina, deleitándose con la forma en que ella se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro placentero.

Interpretó aquello como un mudo permiso para acercarse lentamente, y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios, susurró:

—Mírame, Tomoyo.

Ella abrió los parpados poco a poco, y cuando los ojos amatista se encontraron con los zafiro de él, Eriol creyó que no había cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto antes.

Iba a besarla, realmente iba a hacerlo, pero justo en el último momento, justo antes de que esa ínfima distancia que los separaba fuera acortada, el estruendoso sonido de un teléfono celular los sobresaltó a ambos, rompiendo con la burbuja e implantando un enorme abismo de nuevo.

Tomoyo apretó los labios, frustrada y decepcionada, mientras observaba con odio su pequeño y costoso aparato que sonaba y sonaba sobre el buró.

—Deberías contestar —dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró, pero tomó el teléfono entre las manos, ¿Quién hablaba a tan altas horas de la noche, de todos modos?

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Tommy!_

Se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, parpadeando varias veces antes de lanzar una rápida mirada a Eriol, quien solo alzó una de sus cejas ante su repentina turbación.

—R-ren… —murmuró sin la intención de sonar sorprendida, pero haciéndolo de cualquier forma. Frente a ella, Eriol frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

— _¡Ah! Se lo he pedido a tu madre en la mañana. Espero que no te moleste._

—Son casi las once con treinta, Ren.

— _Estoy consciente de ello, pero en verdad deseaba hablar contigo. Durante el desayuno apenas si tuvimos tiempo, Hiragizawa te acaparó en todo momento._

—Creo que es obvio desde que estamos saliendo —dijo mientras veía con horror la forma en que Eriol se alejaba aún más de ella e iba hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ahí acababan de morir sus posibilidades de obtener un beso del inglés. De repente, se encontró bastante molesta con el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo entiendo, pero hacía años que no te veía, Tommy. Ingenuamente pensé que podríamos tener un tiempo a solas para charlar._

—Como dices, fue un pensamiento ingenuo —respondió sin pararse a meditar lo duro que aquel comentario podría sonar. Como estaban las cosas, su antiguo prometido no se merecía siquiera que ella le dirigiera la palabra—. Escucha Ren, es tarde y estoy sumamente cansada, ya hablaremos mañana si se presenta la oportunidad.

Escuchó un último intento de persuasión por parte de Ren pero no dio su brazo a torcer. En menos de un minuto había cortado la llamada.

Eriol ya estaba acostado en un lado de la cama y le daba la espalda.

Suspiró.

—Lamento eso —dijo volviendo a ocupar su lado de nuevo. Se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las mantas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que viera la figura de Eriol moverse perezosamente y encararla. Él ya no llevaba sus anteojos y curiosamente sonreía, pero había un enojo palpable en toda su expresión.

—No te disculpes, Tomoyo. La impertinencia de aquel imbécil no es culpa tuya —él volvió a acariciar su mejilla, pero aunque era una sensación igual de agradable, faltaba esa magia, esa íntima atmosfera de antes—. Aunque sí es totalmente tu culpa el haberlo escogido en primer lugar. Jamás pensé que pudieras tener tan malos gustos.

Y la solemne declaración de Eriol, en lugar de causarle molestia, le provocó una gracia tremenda que solo consiguió hacerla sonreír divertida y negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? De entre todos, fuiste la mejor opción que pude escoger —dijo satisfecha consigo misma y su buena decisión (la primera en mucho tiempo), aunque de la nada, un pensamiento extraño le atravesó la mente e hizo que borrara la sonrisa—. Hay algo que todavía no me queda claro, Eriol.

Al susodicho no pareció importarle el cambio de tema.

—Si eres dueño de las Corporaciones Clow, ¿Por qué te alquilas en Agencias Soel? No es como si necesitaras el dinero.

La atmosfera cambio tan bruscamente como el tema, pasando de solemne a incomoda. Eriol tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, como si estuviera recordando algo bastante vergonzoso, su sonrisa malvada había desaparecido y un ligero, casi imperceptible sonrojo se había adueñado de sus blancas mejillas.

—Técnicamente no trabajo ahí —contestó de forma queda, pero ante la evidente confusión de Tomoyo, no tuvo más opción que seguir explicando—. Yo… administro el cincuenta por ciento de la agencia.

— ¿¡Eres dueño de una agencia de hombres de compañía!?

El inglés tuvo que cubrir la boca de Tomoyo con una de sus manos, pues estaba seguro que de no hacerlo sus gritos llegarían hasta las habitaciones del resto de la casa.

— ¡No soy el dueño totalitario! —exclamó en su defensa, pero la sonrisa encantada de Tomoyo ya se había hecho presente. Suspiró—. Era el lugar perfecto para que mi prima trabajara e hicimos una asociación.

— ¿Tu prima?

—Nakuru Akizuki, la encargada del lugar.

Recordaba bastante bien a Nakuru. Una mujer de carácter intempestivo y pícaro. Hiperactiva y muy segura de sí misma. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera algún parentesco con Eriol.

—Hace algún tiempo le dieron un ultimátum a Nakuru —continuó él, ajeno a sus pensamientos—: O se conseguía un marido que la mantuviera o se buscaba un buen trabajo y dejaba de malgastar la fortuna de la familia. Y como mi querida prima es demasiado liberal, decidió encontrar un trabajo.

—Y recurrió a ti —dijo Tomoyo, completando la historia del inglés. Él únicamente asintió.

—Ella es muy inteligente, pero como comprenderás no podía darle un puesto administrativo en las empresas ni tampoco podía dejarla en la calle. Así que le propuse fundar Agencias Soel como una excusa para que tuviera un empleo y su familia la viera como una mujer independiente. Al principio era algo provisional, pero resultó ser un negocio muy rentable. No tienes idea de la gran cantidad de mujeres que están dispuestas a pagar por un hombre.

Observó a Eriol con incredulidad, comprobando que aquello no era una broma. Tampoco es que le sorprendiera demasiado, él era un hombre de negocios después de todo.

—Entiendo que hayas creado la agencia, pero sigues sin responder del todo mi pregunta, Eriol. ¿Por qué te alquilas como un empleado más?

Él hizo una mueca curiosa con los labios, como si se negara a hablar más, pero de nuevo los grandes y locuaces ojos de la amatista lo habían atrapado y no tuvo otra opción más que contestar por completo a la pregunta.

—Como todos los negocios, éste no se hizo tan popular de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes? —Dijo con reticencia—. Al principio carecíamos de empleados y… bueno, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo.

Tomoyo comprendió las palabras de Eriol, pues ella misma se encontraba en una situación similar en su propia empresa. Eran una agencia en crecimiento, y aun cuando contaba con diseñadores, en más de una ocasión se había visto obligada a postrarse frente a la máquina de coser y confeccionar ella misma algunos de los pedidos.

—Con el tiempo el catálogo fue creciendo y debido al alto precio, pocas mujeres (por no decir nadie), dejaron de pagar por mi compañía —continuó con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Pero Nakuru es tan embustera que amenazó con revelar la existencia de la agencia a la familia y se negó a borrar mi nombre del catálogo hasta que…

— ¿Hasta qué…? —preguntó curiosa ante el repentino silencio del inglés.

Eriol suspiró.

—Hasta que no me consiguiera una novia real —terminó, rodando los ojos y dando por finalizada la explicación.

Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no burlarse de lo ridícula que le resultaba la situación. ¡Eriol tenía veintiocho años! Y sin embargo todos parecían querer que sentara cabeza con alguien. Era bastante hilarante, si le preguntaban.

—Aunque tengo que decir que es un poco extraño —dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el techo pensativa—. Nakuru Akizuki no parecía querer que yo te contratara.

—Ah, eso es porque he arruinado a propósito las últimas tres citas en las que me obligó a trabajar —Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Gracias a su amenaza me veo forzado a trabajar, pero eso no quiere decir que también este forzado a comportarme adecuadamente.

—En ese caso es una suerte que yo te haya agradado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hasta el momento no has hecho nada para arruinar este plan ridículo. En realidad me has ayudado bastante —Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa sincera que él no pudo evitar corresponder, aun cuando en el interior tuviera una pequeña espina de culpa.

—No planeo hacerlo en esta ocasión.

 _No demasiado_ , pensó al tiempo en que a su espalda cruzaba los dedos como un niño pequeño.

En sus planes no estaba el hacer nada terrible, no realmente, pero era consciente que debía ponerle un alto al impertinente de Ren Nakamura, y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que colocando a Tomoyo en una situación límite?

Así, ensanchando esa encantadora sonrisa que tenía, rogó internamente para que la amatista no lo golpeara (esta vez en serio) luego de lo que planeaba hacer para alejar a su antiguo prometido de su vida. Esta vez de forma definitiva.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta vez la espera no fue tan larga (o eso creo, ya me dirán ustedes). Me encantó escribir este capítulo en particular, aunque fue algo problemático, primero porque cambiaba una y otra vez las escenas y luego estaba la cosa de la extensión. Sin dudas, es lo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, pero ha sido divertido, espero no haberlos aburrido xD

Depende bastante de cómo vayan las cosas (y de qué ideas aparezcan sobre la marcha), pero muy probablemente el próximo sea el último capítulo, y aunque me gustaría, no puedo dar una fecha de publicación, acabo de regresar a la escuela y ya tengo toneladas de tarea, espero sepan comprender.

Como siempre, unas enormes gracias por todos los comentarios, todos me alegraron el día! y gracias también a **RIP-MOE, eli, cordy, anneyk, Shingo, Sara, Gallarjon y Freya,** que aunque no puedo contestarles directamente, he leído sus reviews.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Un saludo a todos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Niña.**

Contuvo la respiración en el momento justo en que el agarre se reforzó en torno a su cintura e inmediatamente después sintió un vergonzoso sonrojo apoderarse no solo de sus mejillas, sino también de su nariz y sus orejas.

Un poco más de calor en el área y estaba segura que su rostro explotaría.

Maldita fuera la hora en que había decidido compartir una parte de su cama con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y es que sin duda alguna, Tomoyo no había pensado en una situación como esa. Ella, tan inteligente y metódica, había olvidado la posibilidad de que el inglés se moviera entre sueños, y si el hecho de que la abrazara como uno abrazaba a una pobre almohada no era suficiente, también había olvidado otro pequeño gran detalle que era mucho más importante y mucho más vergonzoso también: los nada sutiles saludos matutinos del miembro masculino.

¡Por todos los dioses! Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso instante.

Soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando la presión en su espalda baja fue imposible de ignorar y repentinamente recordó las palabras que Emily le soltara unos días atrás: _"La única relación que te he visto mantener en dos años es con tu cuaderno de dibujo y ese horrible bolígrafo morado"_.

En definitiva, había pasado demasiado tiempo ignorando a su libido y ahora esas eran las consecuencias.

Con un extremo cuidado intentó escapar del agarre que la tenía prisionera. Aunque la situación fuera totalmente incomoda, no iba a negar que los brazos de Eriol eran cálidos y demasiado confortables, le daban una agradable sensación de seguridad. Sin embargo, sabía que permanecer envuelta en ellos era completamente inapropiado, por lo que de un último tirón se deshizo de la jaula de extremidades. Claro que como ya se había vuelto costumbre que nada le saliera bien últimamente, su piernas terminaron haciéndose líos con las cobijas, y en menos de un parpadear salió disparada hacia el piso, llevándose consigo las mantas y provocando un escándalo que acabó por despertar al inglés.

Resignada, solo se limitó a contemplar el blanco techo de su habitación, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a Eriol incorporarse con pereza y quedarse sentado en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces en el piso, Tomoyo? —Escuchó que preguntaba con una voz más profunda de lo normal, producto del reciente sueño—. Vuelve a la cama.

La amatista desvió de inmediato su mirada sorprendida hacia Eriol, quien no pareció prestar atención a sus propias palabras y solo se limitó a darle una mirada ausente antes de volver a acostarse, cayendo dormido de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos.

Para ella, fue imposible hacer algo contra la estúpida sonrisa que se formó poco a poco en sus labios.

Quizá fuera una cosa simplona, pero ese "Vuelve a la cama" le había provocado una inexplicable calidez en el centro del pecho. Había sonado tan natural, tan íntimo; ni siquiera Ren en sus mejores tiempos de pareja le había dicho nunca palabras como aquellas.

Se permitió a si misma vagar unos minutos más en la fantasía antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a la realidad, esa donde la relación que la unía a Eriol Hiragizawa era enteramente de negocios y el noviazgo que mantenían no era más que una vil farsa.

Se puso de pie lentamente, pensando con amargura que a veces la vida era muy injusta.

La siguiente hora transcurrió en una relativa calma, se dedicó a dejar todo debidamente preparado para el picnic que tendrían durante la tarde y después seleccionó de entre sus ropas un atuendo para la ocasión.

Ya cuando se dirigía al cuarto de baño, fue que Eriol comenzó a removerse. Lo vio palpar con cuidado el lugar a su lado, buscando algo, y como no pareció encontrarlo, pronto frunció el seño y abrió los ojos, siendo su atenta mirada lo primero con lo que se encontrara.

Tomoyo tragó con cuidado ante la intensa inspección a la que de pronto se había visto sometida. Los ojos azules de Eriol estaban imperturbables y un tono más oscuros de lo usual, lo que le daba al ingles una apariencia bastante sombría, casi depredadora.

Colocó todo su empeño en sostenerle la mirada al ingles, pero luego de un momento los esfuerzos fracasaron y pronto se vio a sí misma balbuceando un montón de cosas sin sentido, en un intento de llenar el denso silencio que de la nada se había apoderado de la habitación.

—B-buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien...? Olvidé cerrar la ventana y la noche estuvo fresca y creo que las mantas no fueron suficientes. ¿Tuviste frío? Lamento mucho si no fue una buena noche, Hiragizawa y...

Se calló de golpe al ver que Eriol dibujaba poco a poco una sonrisa perezosa mientras se incorporaba y abandonaba la cama. Cogió su maleta y con paso seguro se dirigió hacia ella, que solo atinó a quedarse estática en su lugar, observando cómo los ojos del ingles iban volviendo a su color original de forma gradual. Aunque al contrario y para su poco asombro, la postura arrogante y burlona no había desaparecido.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Por qué no volviste a la cama?

Un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y a poco estuvo de responder, cuando Eriol soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, incluso atreviéndose a alborotarle el cabello como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

—Eres una niña, ¿lo sabías? —Murmuró de buena gana antes de internarse en el cuarto de baño, dejándola a ella con una expresión de confusión en el rostro y una reacción bastante tardía.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Tomoyo cuando escuchó el grifo del agua siendo abierto—. ¡Ese era mi turno!

Por respuesta, solo obtuvo una carcajada masculina.

Hizo un mohín, sabiéndose engañada y no tuvo más opción que esperar sentada en la cama a que la ducha fuera desocupada.

Durante unos minutos se dedicó a pensar sobre lo que les esperaba aquel día.

Los picnics nunca habían sido su reunión predilecta, no porque no le gustara dirigirse a las afueras de Tomoeda y disfrutar del aire libre y una bonita pradera, sino porque los picnics que organizaba su madre eran, por ley, bastante aburridos. Consistían básicamente en un montón de mantas a cuadros dispuestas aquí y allá encima del césped, un montón de elegantes entremeses, vino añejo y un puñado de hombres y mujeres que solo sabían hablar de negocios y política.

Aun recordaba con molestia lo duro que había sido juzgada a la edad de quince años, cuando les había propuesto a los hijos de aquellos magnates jugar un rato con un frisbee. Las chicas habían estado tan preocupadas por ensuciar sus costosos vestidos y los chicos habían tachado el juego de "infantil", que por respuesta obtuvo un rotundo "no" y una ronda de risas burlonas y miradas condescendientes.

Suspiró derrotada, pensando que ahora con veintiséis, el fresbee no debía ser siquiera considerado.

Dos firmes golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y con premura se apresuró a atender, encontrándose con una de las doncellas de la mansión, una muchacha de algunos veinte años, de baja estatura, con rostro en forma de corazón y un par de rubíes en lugar de ojos.

Ella llevaba entre manos a duras penas una enorme caja que casi cubría su cuerpo por completo, y cuando habló, lo hizo entrecortadamente, dejando de manifiesto lo complicado que era cargar con el paquete.

—B-buenos días... Señorita Daidouji... ha llegado este encargo a su nombre.

Tomoyo no tardó en despojar de la caja a la pobre chica, quien pareció bastante aliviada de que lo hiciera.

Llevó la gran caja blanca hasta colocarla encima de la cama; una vez ahí, la contempló durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la chica.

—Yo no pedí nada —dijo frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

La doncella le devolvió la misma mirada confundida.

—Creímos que usted había pedido un vestido para la reunión de la noche. El paquete viene de Maki's, después de todo.

Abrió los ojos de repente, pasmada. Maki's era una boutique instalada en el área comercial de Tomoeda; se trataba de una reconocida franquicia internacional que había decidido abrir un pequeño establecimiento en el pueblo aun a pesar del limitado mercado. Después de todo Maki's se especializaba en vestidos de etiqueta, famosos por su elegancia, su confección de ensueño y sus desorbitados precios.

No es que actualmente no pudiera permitirse un lujo de aquellos, pero ciertamente en ningún momento había pensado ataviarse en uno de los vestidos de Maki's.

— ¿Desea que lo devuelva, Señorita? —Preguntó la voz calmada de la doncella, todavía de pie en el umbral de la puerta—. Tal vez han cometido un error.

Estuvo a punto de aceptar la sugerencia, pero de repente la curiosidad por saber qué clase de vestido se escondía dentro de aquella caja fue más fuerte que ella. Una vez que lo descubriera podría devolverlo. ¿Quién sabía? Aquel vestido podría proporcionarle alguna clase de inspiración para sus propios diseños.

—No será necesario —respondió distraída. Había comenzado a desprender el ancho listón que mantenía la caja cerrada—. Lo haré yo más tarde.

La doncella asintió y realizó una educada reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Aunque claro, nada de esto fue advertido por Tomoyo, pues ya había quitado la parte superior de la caja y en esos momentos contemplaba absorta la vaporosa tela que estaba en el interior.

Con cuidado tomó la prenda y la alzó, siendo imposible no soltar una exclamación de asombro.

El vestido era simple y sencillamente precioso.

De un profundo color índigo y de tela ligera, la parte del busto tenía un intrincado y elegante encaje negro que dejaba al descubierto los hombros. Tenía unas mangas que no eran totalmente largas, sino que deberían cubrir apenas una pequeña porción debajo de los codos, y si suponía bien, aquella cintilla que le seguía al encaje se ajustaría a la cintura, justo debajo de los pechos, dando inicio a una sencilla caída que lejos de quitarle propiedad al diseño, lo dotaba de una sofisticada sobriedad.

Finalmente, como último toque, un delicado broche plateado en forma de azucena descansaba en un costado de la cintura, encima de la cintilla.

Era tan elegante y tan hermoso, que la sola idea de devolverlo le dolió un poco.

— ¡Ah! Creí que lo traerían durante la tarde.

Giró sobre sus talones todavía con el vestido entre manos, encontrándose de lleno con la figura de un confundido Eriol que ya salía del cuarto de baño, esta vez, teniendo la decencia de salir vestido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Él señaló el vestido.

—Dijeron que lo entregarían por la tarde.

— ¿Tú lo pediste? —preguntó asombrada, pasando la mirada de la prenda en sus manos al hombre frente a ella de una forma bastante cómica, casi incrédula.

—Bueno —empezó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros —, ¿Qué la idea no es hacerle ver al idiota de tu ex novio lo que se perdió?

Estaba a punto de protestar, recordarle que, de hecho, el propósito de aquello era evitar que su madre actuara de celestina con ella y Ren, pero el dedo índice de Eriol sobre sus labios le impidió decir una palabra.

—Además recuerda nuestro trato —dijo—. Completa libertad en el trabajo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de Eriol con poca delicadeza.

—Completa libertad no es sinónimo de regalos, Eriol —respondió mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo y se disponía a regresar el bonito vestido a su caja.

Escuchó un resoplido por parte del inglés antes de que éste se colocara frente a ella, obstruyéndole el camino.

—Vamos, no pretenderás que lo devuelva, ¿o sí?

Le sonrió condescendiente mientras lo rodeaba, esta vez llegando con éxito a la caja del vestido.

—En realidad, sí, pretendo que lo hagas.

Guardó la prenda con cuidado, pero cuando estaba a punto de colocar el listón de nuevo, sus manos fueron interceptadas por las de Eriol.

No tuvo otra opción más que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Deja de ser tan necia —murmuró por lo bajo, tenía en sus ojos una mirada que incluso resultaba lastimera—. Tú y yo sabemos que te verás hermosa en ese vestido. Además, tengo la ligera impresión de que no te gustaría devolverlo.

Abrió los labios para refutar eso, pero muy en su interior una vocecita le gritó que en realidad, el vestido era demasiado precioso para destinarlo de nuevo a un insípido maniquí.

No obstante, todavía algo la incomodaba, y es que había una cosa muy íntima, muy personal, en el hecho de que un desconocido le regalara una prenda tan costosa. En la simple situación de que le regalara algo, a decir verdad. Pues aunque lo olvidara por momentos, Eriol seguía siendo un desconocido y todo aquello no era más que un negocio.

Pero por otro lado, el vestido era tan hermoso que…

Suspiró resignada, y sin alejar sus manos de las de Eriol, volvió a hablar:

—Lo conservaré —dijo con solemnidad—, pero con la condición de que me permitas pagártelo cuando todo esto termine.

La expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Eriol se desvaneció tan rápido que resultó graciosa, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer, la firmeza de su mueca lo decía todo.

Así, fue el turno de él para suspirar.

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que tengo que aceptar para que te lo quedes, bien —estuvo de acuerdo, no sin antes rodar los ojos.

Tomoyo sonrió alegre y Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, imprimiendo una cuota de encanto extra que la desarmó por completo y la hizo sentir como una tonta.

Al final, se dijo a sí misma, era solo un vestido.

No había nada de malo en un vestido, ¿verdad?...

* * *

 **2.**

— ¡Batea con todas tus fuerzas, cariño!

La aludida estrujó con odio el mango de aquel bate de madera, imaginando, muy en lo profundo de su pensamiento, que aquel duro material se convertía poco a poco en la suavidad del cuello blanquecino de Hiragizawa.

Por ley, nunca se había considerado una persona agresiva, pero ¡ah! Que gusto y que deleite le daría tener en esos momentos el cuello de Eriol entre manos, y no de una manera romántica, precisamente.

Atrás habían quedado las sonrisas de la mañana, ahora estaban en las afueras de Tomoeda, en medio de un picnic, jugando nada más y nada menos que un partido de criquet.

¿Y cómo, si es que alguien se preguntaba, era que un grupo de japoneses, ricos y estirados, habían terminado participando en un juego inglés?

La respuesta era muy sencilla y tenía nombre y apellido: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Al principio todo parecía una broma, pero cuando aquel hombre que fingía ser su novio había bajado del auto aproximadamente una hora después de haber empezado el picnic, cargado con una serie de bates y un par de pelotas, supo que no era ninguna clase de juego.

 _"Para hacer esto un poco más divertido"_ , habían sido sus palabras antes de guiñarle un ojo y empezar una palabrería sutil, aunque efectiva, que consiguió convencer a casi todos los invitados jóvenes a formar parte del juego.

Con esa labia, no era de extrañar que las empresas de Eriol fueran tan exitosas.

La situación había sido entretenida la media hora inicial. El ingles se había encargado de explicar las reglas a todos los hombres y, para su deleite, había tenido la consideración de dejar a Ren en ridículo una buena cantidad de veces durante el juego. No fue una tarea difícil en realidad, pues el rubio nunca había sido un as en los deportes.

Sin embargo, las cosas dejaron de ser divertidas cuando Eriol había tenido la grandiosa idea de cambiar de turnos y dar paso a un partido de mujeres.

Y la situación no habría sido tan mala a decir verdad; dejando de lado su conocida incompetencia para los deportes, podría haber disfrutado del juego, en serio que sí, pero como ya había notado desde días anteriores, Eriol no parecía conocer un límite a la hora de considerar algo divertido.

Así, por obra de alguna casualidad, los equipos habían quedado dispuestos de tal manera en que ella y cierta chica _"non grata"_ formaban pareja para batear.

Por eso estaba tan molesta, porque el que Aya fuera justamente su pareja no era obra de ninguna casualidad. Aquello tenía el nombre de Eriol por todos lados.

Ignoró los vítores de su "novio" y trató de concentrarse en la figura de Sakura, quien lanzaría la pelota, frente a ella. No obstante a unos metros de distancia y por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzaba a notar la insistente mirada de la chica con la que había encontrado a su ex prometido hacía tantos años.

Aya era… ¿cómo decirlo? Un dolor en el trasero para cualquier mujer que se preciara de ser decente y planeara conservar a un hombre a su lado.

A Tomoyo siempre le había recordado a esos personajes vividores que aparecían en las novelas de época que su madre leía.

Seductora, atrevida y deslumbrante, así era Aya con su cabello castaño rojizo y sus voluptuosas curvas. Era la hija menor de uno de los socios de la empresa de su madre, y aunque cualquiera podría esperar a una pequeña niña caprichosa, lo cierto era que Aya tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

No era de extrañar que tuviera a tantos hombres comiendo de la palma de su mano, con su arrolladora confianza en sí misma hasta resultaba simpática.

Soltó una profunda exhalación, tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos inútiles y fijó los ojos en la determinada mirada verde de Sakura.

A su amiga no habían dejado de encantarle los deportes aun a pesar de los años.

Un parpadeo, un lanzamiento, y una reacción demasiado tardía.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza desconcertada mientras veía la forma en que la pelota rodaba a sus espaldas, mientras que por otro lado su bate se había quedado en el aire, haciéndola ver como una completa perdedora.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, Daidouji —escuchó la voz de Aya, quien se había acercado en algún momento y ahora le sonreía con condescendencia.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse penosamente, mientras un incipiente enojo comenzaba a bullir en su interior.

El juego continuó entre los increíbles bateos de Aya y sus patéticos intentos de golpear la pelota al menos una vez.

En un lanzamiento particularmente fuerte de parte de Sakura, la pelota se desvió lo bastante como para que ella se alejara del equipo al momento de ir en su búsqueda.

Ya de regreso y con pelota en mano, Tomoyo se encontró con una escena que resultó del todo… molesta.

Ahí estaba todo el equipo esperándola, algunas sentadas, otras bebiendo sendos tragos de agua embotellada… y ahí estaba Aya, apoyada en el bate y jugueteando con un mechón de cabello en una clara muestra de coquetería que le pareció barata y predecible.

Y el hombre con el que hablaba era, como no podía ser de otra forma, el mismo Eriol.

Tomoyo no lo pensó mucho, no lo pensó nada en realidad, solo se dejó llevar por el repentino enojo que había empezado en la boca del estómago y se había expandido rápidamente a través de todo su cuerpo.

Por ley, nunca se había considerado una persona agresiva, pero… resultaba que Aya le había quitado un novio en el pasado y definitivamente no le quitaría un segundo, por más falso que éste fuera.

Así que bajo la filosofía de "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas", Tomoyo alzó la pelota y poco antes de anunciar su presencia, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas directo a la delgada figura de Aya.

Ah, había un extraño placer, un poco culposo sin embargo, ante la idea de que la bola golpeara a la chica, que no pudo evitar componer una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Aunque por supuesto que ésta se borró en el instante mismo en que fueron las manos de Eriol y no el cuerpo de Aya las que interceptaron el golpe.

— ¿Pero qué…? —empezó la voz de la chica, entre pasmada y molesta, al notar quién había sido en realidad el objetivo del proyectil.

— ¡Que buen lanzamiento, Tomoyo! Aunque hay que trabajar en la dirección, ¿no crees? —el tono de Eriol, amable pero forzado, le provocó un escalofrío y le dio la seguridad de que había un bien camuflado enojo.

Tragó con fuerza, de repente consciente de lo que había estado a punto de suceder por sus acciones, pero justo cuando se disponía a disculparse, la voz de Eriol resonó de nuevo.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente criquet para todos —hubo una queja generalizada, pero el inglés la ignoró con rostro estoico y por el contrario dibujó una sonrisa de disculpa, sin dignarse a decir nada más al respecto.

Pronto, todos los bates y pelotas fueron apilados y olvidados y los invitados regresaron a las mantas a unos metros de distancia, viéndose inmersos de nuevo en amenas charlas sobre chismes y negocios.

Por su parte, Tomoyo giró sobre los talones con la intención de una retirada discreta luego de su penoso actuar, más sin embargo, el firme y repentino agarre de unos brazos masculinos le impidieron cualquier intento de escapada.

Su piel se erizó de inmediato al reconocer el costoso perfume de Eriol.

— ¿Planeabas ir a algún lado? —susurró en su oído con la voz grave. No había una nota de diversión en su tono.

Cerró los ojos un momento y puso todo su empeño en sonar firme.

—Quería unos bocadillos.

—Ah… pues me temo que esos bocadillos van a tener que esperar.

El agarré de Eriol se apretó un poco más, dejando convenientemente su espalda recargada en el pecho de él.

Aun a pesar de que el abrazo era exactamente igual al que habían compartido al despertar, había algo en esta ocasión, un _"no sé qué"_ que emanaba la presencia de Eriol y que era fuerte, un poco malvado, y que no la hacía sentir segura para nada. Por el contrario, había un filo de peligro latente que la asustaba pero que también la excitaba a partes iguales.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy infantil —dijo él.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿En serio? Porque si es así podemos preguntarle a Aya. Apuesto a que tiene una gran opinión sobre casi ser golpeada en la cabeza por una pelota.

—Y yo también tengo una gran opinión sobre llamar por el nombre de pila a una desconocida —respondió ágilmente al notar ese _pequeño_ detalle en las palabras de Eriol.

El inglés se rio sin ganas.

—Los celos no te llevaran a ningún lado, Tomoyo. Al menos no conmigo.

— ¡Ella estaba coqueteando contigo en frente de todos! ¿Qué esperabas, Eriol? ¿Qué celebrara?

—Lo que esperaba —empezó él ahora con un palpable tono de frustración—, es que me tuvieras un poco más de confianza. ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para caer en sus juegos?

—Ren lo hizo… —murmuró dolida, aunque con la esperanza de que Eriol no la hubiese escuchado.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Yo no soy el idiota de Nakamura —fue su dura respuesta antes de soltar el abrazo y girarla, dejándolos frente a frente. Los ojos de Eriol eran oscuros e intensos—. Aunque ahora que pienso en ello, no es difícil adivinar por qué Nakamura te traicionó.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño con desconfianza, no gustándole para nada el comentario del inglés. Aquellas siempre eran aguas pantanosas y el que Eriol hablara tan despectivamente del asunto la ponía a la defensiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia algún punto a sus espaldas y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarlo.

Lo que Eriol veía era a un Ren que parecía muy divertido con lo que fuera que Aya estuviera diciendo. Y no solo él, sino también un pequeño grupo de personas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Se veía tan segura de sí misma, tan encantadora. Ella era como la miel, pensó Tomoyo, y el resto de personas eran las pobres abejas que no podían resistírsele.

Escuchó un superficial suspiro de parte de Eriol y supo de antemano que lo que estuviera a punto de decir no le iba a gustar nada.

—Detesto decirlo, pero Ren Nakamura es un hombre —dijo en el inicio de una frase que no entendió del todo. ¿A qué venía eso? —…y a ningún hombre le gusta estar con una niña, Tomoyo.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo en que los ojos amatista de ella intercambiaron miradas con los zafiros de él. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme niña… de nuevo? —preguntó, dibujando una sonrisa rota.

—Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que dejes de comportarte como una —Eriol se encogió de hombros—. Pero de todos modos, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que su traición fue solo la excusa perfecta?

Y con aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada finalmente.

Eriol había dado en el clavo, aun sin estar enteramente seguro.

Ella misma lo había pensado antes, cuando se daba el tiempo de recordar aquellos últimos meses antes de encontrar a Ren y Aya juntos.

Las constantes discusiones por nimiedades, los caprichos irracionales de ella, los enfermizos celos que de repente se habían apoderado de su personalidad, las inseguridades; y al final… al final siempre estaban las exigencias, pedirle a Ren más, mucho más de lo que él podía dar, incluso a pesar de que ya le había entregado todo lo que tenía.

Aun en la actualidad no lo justificaba, una parte de ella no acababa de perdonarlo, pero aunque solo podía admitírselo a sí misma, Eriol tenía algo de razón; Ren había madurado, se había convertido en un hombre mucho antes de que ella dejara de ser una niña.

Y aceptar todo aquello, lejos de entristecerla o de alegrarla, la llenó de una determinación con vestigios de furia. Ella ya no era aquella muchachita de veintidós años que cancelara su compromiso con Ren Nakamura. Aun a pesar de lo que dijera Eriol y a pesar de su comportamiento los últimos dos días, era una mujer ahora, una mujer que aceptaba sus errores y les hacía frente.

Por eso, tomó una resolución firme.

—No soy una niña, Hiragizawa —dijo tranquilamente.

Eriol alzó una ceja, curioso.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que has demostrado lo contrario.

Asintió y sonrió encantadoramente, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—Voy a corregir eso —dijo alegre, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia las mantas de picnic, donde estaban su madre y sus invitados.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas? —preguntó Eriol desconcertado. Ella rio y se giró apenas.

—A corregir mis errores.

El inglés se pasó una mano por el cabello, confundido, pero Tomoyo decidió que no era momento de prestarle mucha atención. Si se demoraba demasiado, corría el riesgo de arrepentirse y regresar sobre sus pasos.

Así, caminó hacia la aglomeración de gente que charlaba y reía sin prestarle atención. Tomó aire profundamente, diciéndose a sí misma que todo aquello era una total locura. Necesaria, pero una locura a final de cuentas.

Tomó una copa vacía y una cucharilla de una de las cestas cercanas y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de golpearla con delicadeza.

El fino sonido apagó las conversaciones y centró la atención de todos en su persona.

Tragó con fuerza. Con tantos ojos encima, ya no parecía muy buena idea.

—Ah… uh… buenas tardes a todos —empezó con la voz quebrada y se maldijo internamente. Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado. Carraspeó—. Yo solo… yo solo quería ofrecer una disculpa a Aya por mis acciones de hace un momento.

Exhaló lentamente y al segundo siguiente ya bajaba la cabeza en una profunda reverencia de disculpa hacia la atónita mujer a unos metros de distancia.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Aya.

El mutismo reinó en todos lados por algunos instantes hasta que la actual novia de Ren, más confundida que agradecida, murmuró una expresión de acuerdo.

Tomoyo volvió a alzar la cabeza, todavía demasiado nerviosa. Aquello no era todo, justo en esos momentos, venía por corregir la parte más complicada de sus errores.

Jugueteó un poco con las puntas de su cabello antes de volver a hablar.

—Además, si me lo permites mamá —dijo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sonomi, quien la veía atentamente con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había visto a su hija tan nerviosa—, quisiera hacer un anuncio acerca de mi relación con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Bien, lo iba a decir, revelaría toda la verdad sobre aquella farsa de una vez por todas. Sabía que realmente no era necesario, al menos no la parte de exponerse ante un montón de empresarios, esposas e hijas cotillas, pero lo cierto es que no había mejor oportunidad que aquella, cuando su adrenalina y nervios estaban en un punto álgido. De lo contrario, jamás podría decirle la verdad a su madre.

—Todo este tiempo… no ha sido más que una farsa. Eriol y yo hemos estado…

— ¡Comprometidos!

Aquella interrupción casi consiguió que le diera un ataque. De improvisto, Eriol estaba a un lado de ella, sosteniendo firmemente su mano izquierda, y de un movimiento ágil y discreto, le colocó en el dedo anular un anillo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Todo este tiempo hemos estado comprometidos, Señora Daidouji! Pretendíamos darle la noticia después y en privado, pero fue imposible desaprovechar esta bella ocasión —continuó Eriol sin soltar su mano.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, cada vez en un volumen más alto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro—. ¿De dónde has sacado el anillo?

—Evito que hagas el ridículo —respondió el inglés también en un susurro. Lucía nervioso—. En cuanto al anillo… _hice magia_.

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada, por el contrario, se digirió de nuevo a una sorprendida Sonomi.

—Espero que pueda aprobar nuestro compromiso, y le ofrezco una sincera disculpa por haberme propuesto a Tomoyo sin su previo consentimiento.

Sonomi Daidouji abrió los labios, pero no fue su decidida voz lo que se escuchó, sino la de alguien más.

— ¿Pretendes que nos traguemos ese cuento, Hiragizawa? —Era Ren.

Eriol pensó con hastío, que el tipo tenía una innata habilidad para interrumpir a las personas.

—Muchos de aquí te conocemos y sabemos que no eres precisamente hombre de una sola mujer —dijo desdeñoso, acercándose tranquilamente a Sonomi—. ¿Y quieres que creamos tu repentino interés en casarte con Tommy?

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo fruncieron el ceño ante la mención del diminutivo.

—Ambos son figuras reconocidas y alegan llevar una relación de más de un año, pero aparte de estos días, nadie los había visto juntos antes. ¿No te parece raro, Sonomi? —Su voz era insidiosa mientras se dirigía a la mujer de negocios, quien no quitaba su interrogante mirada de los ojos de Tomoyo—. Además, disculpen que lo diga, pero son la pareja más insípida que he visto antes.

Eriol apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar, en una clara muestra de tensión.

—Ni Tomoyo ni yo tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie acerca de nuestra relación, Nakamura.

Ren asintió tranquilamente, pero había en su rostro una deliberada sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Tomoyo conocía esa sonrisa y nunca le había gustado.

—Entiendo eso. Pero intuyo que, como pareja que dicen ser, no tendrán ningún problema en _celebrar_ la noticia como se debe, ¿no es así?

Aquello era demasiada insolencia, incluso para Ren. Y de nuevo, la situación se le había ido de las manos. ¿Era muy complicado que algo le saliera bien?

—Esto no es tu asunto, Ren —empezó Tomoyo con la mirada firme y la frente en alto—. Y te agradecería que te mantuvieras…

—Él tiene razón, Tomoyo.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en la seria figura de Sonomi Daidouji, quien iba acompañada de un angustiado Fujitaka. Por un momento, Tomoyo se sintió traicionada por su propia madre.

—Si ambos han tenido el atrevimiento de comprometerse sin consultarle a nadie y han decidido hacer un drama público de ello, no veo ningún problema en el hecho de consolidar su compromiso en frente de todos, también —terminó Sonomi con una solemnidad que resultaba atemorizante.

Su madre era demasiado astuta. Por supuesto que no se había tragado el cuento del novio ingles en ningún momento y aquella era su oportunidad de desmentirlos.

Nunca había detestado tanto la posesividad de su madre como en esos instantes.

Tomoyo tragó fuerte, sintiendo cómo la determinación que momentos antes le invadiera el cuerpo ahora era velozmente remplazada por un nerviosismo terrible.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían dado un giro de forma tan repentina? Hacía unos minutos ella pretendía ponerle fin a la serie de mentiras que venía diciendo desde hace un par de días, y ahora, no solo se encontraba "comprometida", sino que además debía dar una demostración de su supuesto amor ante un puñado de ojos juiciosos, entre ellos los de su madre y de su ex novio, quien por alguna razón se sentía con el derecho suficiente para poner en tela de juicio su relación con Eriol.

¿Quién era él, de todos modos? Solo un idiota al que erróneamente le había dado demasiadas libertades sobre su vida en el pasado y que por lo visto, todavía creía poseerlas.

Un apretón en su mano izquierda la hizo volver a la realidad. Ahí estaba Eriol, observándola y sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

—No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras —susurró sencillamente, dándole la oportunidad de seguirles el juego a Ren y a su madre o de escapar por la tangente, porque ¡vamos! Él era Eriol, un experto en la mentira, y no le extrañaría que ya tuviera en mente la perfecta excusa para sacarlos de aquel embrollo.

Pero para esas alturas Tomoyo ya estaba harta. Demasiado cansada de que cualquiera creyera tener la oportunidad de cuestionar sus decisiones y de exigirle explicaciones.

Por todo eso, de inmediato tiró por la borda el plan de confesar la verdad. Si su madre y Ren querían una demostración, justo eso era lo que les iba a dar.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y por la deliciosa idea de cerrarles la boca a todos, Tomoyo acortó las distancias y besó los labios de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sin nerviosismos, sin inseguridades, poniendo todo de sí para demostrar en aquella caricia la credibilidad de su relación (falsa) y de paso, demostrarle a Eriol que no era una niña, porque sin duda alguna las niñas no besaban como ella lo hacía en esos momentos.

Se había propuesto transmitir toda esa pasión de la que el inglés tanto pregonaba. Haría que él la sintiera y que el resto, tan morbosos como eran, la presenciaran.

Y es que aquel beso tenía de todo, menos inocencia.

Tenía un poco de travesura y seducción, un poco de enojo y una gran cantidad de reto. Para su madre, para Ren y como no, para el hombre al que besaba en esos momentos, quien por cierto, se había demorado más de la cuenta en corresponder, debido a la sorpresa.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ahogado. No cuando sintió aquellos delgados labios que le devoraban la boca con sensualidad y posesión, en un intento de ganar terreno en aquella batalla en la que había empezado tarde. Porque si de algo no había duda, era el hecho de que ambos deseaban liderar aquel momento; sus personalidades eran demasiado fuertes como para permitir algo de sumisión.

Una suave mordida en el labio inferior de él y un ronco jadeo fueron apenas suficientes para sacarla de aquella bruma de deseo en la que se había envuelto sin darse cuenta. De repente recordaba dónde estaba y con quién. Sobre todo _frente a quién._

Se separó de Eriol poco a poco y no hizo nada contra la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al observar el rictus de su acompañante.

El rostro de Eriol era una mezcla divertida de desconcierto y deseo difíciles de ocultar.

A punto estuvo de mencionar algo al respecto, pero un grito femenino se lo impidió.

Giró el rostro hacia la responsable de aquello, encontrándose con el rostro horrorizado de Aya, quien observaba en su dirección pero no los miraba a ellos, sino a un furioso Ren que estaba a unos metros de distancia y seguía avanzando con uno de sus puños en alto, en una muda amenaza.

Luego de eso las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido.

Sonomi y los padres de Ren gritaron al mismo tiempo. Shaoran y otros dos chicos se apresuraron hacia el lugar y Eriol… Eriol en un último reflejo la tomó por la cintura y la colocó detrás de él, en un intento de protección.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe seco y un gruñido de molestia.

Y así, el caos comenzó.

* * *

¡Estoy de regreso!

Si mal no recuerdo, había mencionado en el capítulo pasado que éste sería el último, pero luego de algunos reviews hablándome al respecto y de meditarlo un poco, decidí extenderlo un poco más, pero solo un poco xD.

También quería ofrecer una disculpa por la demora tan exagerada, los trabajos en la escuela eran cada vez más pesados y apenas tenía oportunidad de escribir algunos ratos cada semana. En fin, como mencioné anteriormente, no dejaré el fic incompleto, se los aseguro.

Aun a pesar de la tardanza, también comenzaré a responder los reviews poco a poco, pero desde aquí les agradezco por ellos como siempre, sus opiniones son algo que cuentan mucho. Espero que aun sigan todos por aquí y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Gracias también a las personas a las que no puedo responder directamente: **Enzo, KOUME, RIP-MODE, Shadwood, anneyk, Chaos head, Sra Grandchester** y **Freya**.

Sin más, ¡les mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Revelaciones.**

Aplicó más presión de la necesaria y al segundo siguiente un quejido se escuchó por la habitación.

Rodó los ojos mientras un resoplido hastiado se escapaba de sus labios.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estas enojada conmigo? —preguntó Eriol en el momento en que ella se giró para cambiar el trozo de algodón por uno nuevo—. No fui yo quien inició el alboroto.

Tomoyo humedeció el algodón y volvió a aplicarlo con fuerza sobre la ceja del inglés. Eriol se quejó de nuevo.

—Si me hubieras dejado decirles la verdad, nada de esto habría pasado —respondió cortante, demasiado dedicada en la labor de limpiarle las heridas como para mirarlo a los ojos.

 _O demasiado molesta_ , pensó Eriol al ver con detenimiento el profundo ceño fruncido de la amatista.

Suspiró.

—Te estabas metiendo sola a la boca del lobo —dijo conciliadoramente, en un intento de calmar el tenso ambiente que se acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Claro que siendo Tomoyo como era, aquella frase no consiguió relajarla. Todo lo contrario, en realidad, pues lanzó con fuerza el trozo de algodón al cubo de basura y entonces, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, explotó.

— ¡Yo quería solucionar las cosas! Acabar con esta farsa de una vez por todas —exclamó, agitando los brazos en exagerados movimientos— ¿Y qué es lo que pasa? Vamos y nos involucramos en una nueva mentira. ¡Por todos los dioses, Eriol! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El inglés la observó un largo rato sin atreverse a darle una respuesta. Y es que lo cierto era que ni siquiera él estaba seguro del por qué en lugar de arreglar la situación, la había enredado más.

—No quería que te expusieras —dijo al fin en un murmullo. Había sin embargo una nota de incertidumbre que Tomoyo notó—. Si hubiera sido solo frente a tu madre, te aseguro que no habría intervenido, pero el que contaras el secreto ante todos simplemente no parecía correcto.

—Esa era mi decisión. Debiste haberla respetado.

— ¿En serio lo era? —preguntó suspicazmente—. Porque desde donde yo estaba, lucías verdaderamente nerviosa, Tomoyo. Esas personas solo esperan el mejor cotilleo para hablar de él durante meses, inclusive años. He estado en boca de otros y créeme, no es nada agradable. ¿Sabes? Hay una línea muy delgada entre dejar de actuar como una niña y comenzar a ser una idiota.

Tomoyo abrió la boca sorprendida, solo para después formar una tensa línea recta mientras tomaba un nuevo trozo de algodón y lo estampaba con renovadas fuerzas contra uno de los cortes de Eriol.

Él se quejó una vez más, pero pronto una contagiosa y masculina risa inundó la biblioteca, lugar donde se encontraban.

A pesar de la molestia que todavía sentía, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Tú estarás en boca de todos después de lo que hiciste. Creo que le rompiste la nariz a Ren.

El rostro de Eriol se llenó de una satisfacción hilarante que solo la hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Aquello no era divertido para nada y sin embargo ahí estaba ese hombre, orgulloso por haberse molido a golpes con otro de una forma totalmente incivilizada.

—Es de caballeros responder cuando se les reta a un duelo. Sea éste del tipo que sea —respondió él con ligereza, provocando un rostro de incredulidad en Tomoyo ante su cinismo.

Luego de que Ren diera en efecto, los primeros dos golpes, Eriol había arremetido contra él con sus dos grandes puños, primero en el estómago, luego en el rostro.

El conflicto había sucedido en un parpadear, pues Li y otros dos jóvenes habían intervenido, pero aquellos segundos fueron suficientes para que un reguero de sangre se esparciera y para que Sonomi suspendiera el picnic, bastante furiosa de que sus invitados tuvieran otro tema de conversación que, siendo honestos, era mucho más entretenido que las mismas charlas de negocios de todos los años.

Sin embargo, la situación que les atañía ahora era de otra índole.

— ¿Estas consciente del problema en que nos metiste al decir que estamos comprometidos? —preguntó mientras desviaba la atención hacia el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad, aquel no era un anillo de compromiso, pues donde usualmente existiría un ostentoso diamante, había en su lugar la forma de una delicada florecilla con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros. La joya era sencilla, pero bastante sofisticada. ¿Por qué había adquirido él aquel anillo?

—Fue un encargo de mi padre —dijo Eriol dando respuesta a la pregunta que ella no había hecho pero que se había formulado en todo su rostro—. Lo compré ayer que salí al pueblo. El hombre no tiene en qué gastar su dinero y se la pasa obsequiándole cosas a mi madre.

Tomoyo observó de nuevo el anillo durante un momento, sintiéndose extraña al portar aquella joya que no era para ella. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Eriol ya había hecho bastante con comprarle un vestido. Además, un anillo era _demasiado_ comprometedor.

—Tu padre debe quererla mucho.

Eriol soltó una risa y ella se cuestionó internamente qué era tan gracioso.

—En realidad… ellos están separados desde hace varios años —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Son de esas parejas que no pueden vivir con el otro, pero tampoco sin él.

Guardó silencio ante aquello, de repente sorprendida al darse cuenta de que, a decir verdad, ese era el detalle más "intimo" que sabía sobre Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y entonces una sensación de pasmo le recorrió el cuerpo entero al descubrir que aquel hombre con el que había dormido, al que había besado, no era más que un total y completo desconocido.

¿En qué había estado pensando todo ese tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba su tan afamada sensatez?

 _En el retrete, junto a tu dignidad y tu amor propio_ , murmuró una vocecilla molesta en el interior de su cabeza.

Aun ahora, Tomoyo no sabía exactamente la expresión que había compuesto en esos momentos, solo sabía que de la nada, una cálidas y grandes manos habían acunado sus mejillas y la habían hecho dirigir la atención hacia un par de ojos azules que la miraban con calma y gentileza.

—Oye, no empieces a martirizarte —susurró Eriol con una media sonrisa—. Ya llegamos muy lejos como para volver atrás. Además, luego de esto siempre puedes decir que cancelamos el compromiso por _diferencias irreconciliables_.

Lo observó unos instantes, reflexiva, mientras sentía el inicio de un incómodo calorcillo en el centro del pecho y cómo éste iba expandiéndose hasta sus mejillas, todo gracias a la indiscreta cercanía de Eriol y al repentino recuerdo del beso que habían compartido momentos antes.

Se disponía a responder aun a pesar de su bochorno, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta no solo le impidió hacerlo, sino que además provocó que Eriol retirara las manos de sus mejillas al tiempo en que componía un rostro de ligera preocupación mientras observaba a la persona que ella tenía a sus espaldas.

Uno no tenía que ser una lumbrera para deducir quién había entrado a la biblioteca.

Pero si todavía tenía alguna duda, el carraspeo de Sonomi Daidouji se encargó de despejarla por completo y de paso, obligarla a hacerle frente.

A lo largo de su vida, Tomoyo había visto la molestia hacer mella en el semblante de su madre infinidad de veces; en ocasiones con los accionistas de la corporación, otras con la servidumbre de la casa y en muchas otras situaciones (hace ya tantos años) con Fujitaka Kinomoto. Pero no obstante, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, era a que esa molestia estuviera dirigida a su persona como en esos instantes lo hacía. Tomoyo siempre había sido muy buena hija y Sonomi muy buena madre, como para que la nimiedad de un regaño opacara su relación.

Y sin embargo en esos momentos…

—Quiero hablar con mi hija… a solas —declaró Sonomi sin siquiera voltear a ver al inglés. Eriol se tensó de inmediato, pero no hizo ademan alguno de moverse.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, señora —refutó en un tono suave y educado, pero firme—. Soy yo y no Tomoyo, el responsable de lo que sucedió durante el picnic. Por lo tanto es conmigo con quien tiene que descargar su molestia.

Sonomi frunció el ceño, dignándose al fin a ver el rostro del "prometido" de su hija. ¡Aquel muchacho insolente! Se atrevía a contradecirla y además, a decirle qué hacer.

Ciertamente hasta ese momento no había conocido a Eriol Hiragizawa más que por su polémica vida amorosa de hacía algunos años, la cual había sido publicada en varios periódicos y revistas. Además, el hecho de que el nicho de ambas empresas no presentara ninguna relación, tampoco había propiciado nunca una reunión de negocios con la familia.

Pero sin embargo bastaba con ver ese rostro pícaro y sabiondo a través de las fotografías de los artículos periodísticos, para darse cuenta que el hombre era todo rebeldía y todo problemas.

Por eso no había estado particularmente contenta cuando Tomoyo lo presentó como aquel misterioso novio que había conseguido en Inglaterra y que había matado sus propias esperanzas de que su primogénita volviera con el joven Ren.

Fue imposible hablar con ella al respecto los pasados días, pero ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad definitivamente no la desaprovecharía. Además, existía algo en esa relación que no encajaba, no sabía qué, pero había algo, y aquello simplemente no terminaba de convencerla.

Una madre percibe las cosas, se dijo a sí misma, y ante la urgente necesidad de hablar con Tomoyo, fue que alzó el mentón de la manera más orgullosa que pudo, dispuesta a dejar en claro quién era la dueña de aquella casa y por tanto, quién podía dictaminar las ordenes.

Aunque por supuesto, no contaba con la oportuna intervención de su hija.

—Está bien, Eriol —dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al inglés—. Puedo resolver esto sola.

El aludido, a punto de refutar aquello, calló de inmediato ante las certeras palabras de la amatista.

— _No soy una niña_.

Luego de aquello, Eriol apenas pudo contener la expresión de resignación y sin otra opción, caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, deteniéndose un momento al lado de Sonomi y haciendo una ligera reverencia, gesto que sorprendió a la mujer.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido, señora Daidouji. Nunca fue mi intención interferir con su reunión.

Sonomi, orgullosa como era, no respondió, tan solo se limitó a observar fijamente a Eriol, quien no dudó en marcharse.

Ella juraría que había visto un atisbo de reto en su mirada.

No estaba equivocada, el hombre era un insolente.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo miraba atenta la multitud de emociones que embargaban el rostro de su madre. Para ser una afamada empresaria, Sonomi siempre había sido un libro abierto, demasiado transparente y con un carácter bastante tempestuoso para su propio bien.

Decidida a no alargar demasiado aquella conversación, fue que se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

—Lamento mucho el escándalo que armamos hace rato. Como ya te dijo Eriol, no fue su intención ni la mía el provocarlo —una expresión de verdadero arrepentimiento se cinceló en su joven rostro antes de proseguir—. Si lo deseas, me disculpare con tus invitados hoy en la noche.

Sonomi avanzó unos pasos lentamente, los suficientes para quedar apenas a unos metros de distancia de su hija. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado un poco, pero todavía era posible detectar la firmeza en ellos.

—No me interesa que te disculpes con los invitados tanto como me interesa el que lo hagas con Ren Nakamura.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ante aquello y Sonomi lo notó, por lo que continuó:

— ¡El pobre tiene una fractura en la nariz! Y sus padres están sumamente molestos con… tu _prometido_.

—Su nombre es Eriol, mamá —respondió la amatista al percibir el desdén en la voz de su madre al hablar del inglés—. Y él tampoco salió impune; Ren le partió la ceja y el labio. Además… no fue Eriol quien dio el primer golpe.

—Pero si no es solo por la pelea, Tomoyo —agregó Sonomi—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? En los pasados días he visto como Ren recibió de tu parte un desplante tras otro cada vez que se te acercaba.

Tomoyo se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, pero le fue imposible el no contestar con cinismo.

—Lamento si no lo recibí con los brazos abiertos luego de tantos años. Después de todo, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando cancelamos la boda.

Su madre negó con la cabeza, entre incrédula y… ¿dolida? ¿Decepcionada?

—Aun ahora, sigo sin entender por qué suspendieron su compromiso. Eran la pareja perfecta.

—Lo nuestro jamás habría funcionado.

—Claro que lo habría hecho. ¡Solo mírate, Tomoyo! —dijo Sonomi, señalándola con ambos brazos y haciéndola sentir de alguna forma, expuesta—. Tanto Ren como sus padres están de acuerdo conmigo en que has regresado demasiado… cambiada.

— ¿Has hablado de mí con los Nakamura? ¿A mis espaldas? —preguntó estupefacta ante la desfachatez de su madre.

La misma desvió la mirada apenas un segundo al verse descubierta.

—Ren te hacía una mejor persona, cariño —contestó sencillamente, ignorando la pregunta. Aquello molestó a la amatista—. Siento que no veo en ti a la dulce Tomoyo de antaño. En su lugar hay una mujer arisca, siempre nerviosa y a la defensiva… ¿Ha sido culpa de ese Hiragizawa? Fue él quien te cambió, ¿cierto?

Sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Tomoyo no atinó a responder nada, consiguiendo que su madre interpretara aquel silencio como una afirmación.

—Claro, ya decía yo que aquella relación era extraña. Hija, si tan solo no rechazaras las intenciones de Ren…

Aquello atrajo particularmente la atención de Tomoyo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

Un extraño mutismo llenó la habitación de repente. Ella a la espera de una respuesta y su madre un tanto alterada por lo que había dicho sin querer. Al final y dándose cuenta de su error, Sonomi no tuvo otra opción más que seguir hablando, no sin antes soltar un suspiro cansino.

—Me pidió que no te dijera nada —empezó, en un vano intento de ganar algo de tiempo—, pero Ren Nakamura solicitó una entrevista conmigo un par de días antes de que tu llegaras a Japón. Él… quería mi permiso para cortejarte de nuevo.

La revelación le cayó como un gran balde de agua fría a Tomoyo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Ren… cortejarla de nuevo? ¿Luego de lo que le había hecho hacía tantos años? Aquello era una humillación, ¡Un descaro total!

—Tú le diste permiso —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sonomi asintió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Sabes que Ren siempre fue de mi agrado, Tomoyo. Sin contar que hay una amistad de décadas entre nuestras familias.

Y eso no era una justificación, se dijo la amatista a sí misma. El que su madre decidiera tan deliberadamente sobre su vida, sin consultarle y siendo ella ya una adulta, le produjo un terrible sabor de boca, amargo y lleno de furia.

—Él tiene una relación con alguien más, mamá —dijo ella, casi escupiendo las palabras. Justo en ese momento, el reflejo del anillo sobre su dedo le llamó la atención—. Y yo… yo estoy comprometida con Eriol.

—El noviazgo de Ren con Aya no es nada serio, todo mundo sabe eso —su interlocutora hizo un gracioso ademan con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Y sobre tu repentino compromiso… bueno cariño, la gente termina y empieza relaciones todo el tiempo. No es nada del otro mundo.

La sencillez y cinismo de su madre resultaban incluso cómicos, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado irritantes. Entonces la realidad de lo que su progenitora esperaba la abofeteó tan fuerte que la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras escuchaba con atención el último comentario que salía de sus labios maquillados.

—Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, hija. Y si me lo permites, no creo que Eriol Hiragizawa lo sea.

Y aquello solo confirmó sus sospechas.

Ah, adoraba a su madre, en serio lo hacía, y bien sabía que ella también la amaba con todo su ser. Al final, siempre se habían tenido solo la una a la otra. Tomoyo, la hija perfecta y Sonomi, la madre intachable.

Pero había tenido suficiente de todo aquello y su madre estaba definitivamente mal de la cabeza si creía que ella, con veintiséis años, iba a seguir a pies juntillas todas sus solicitudes, aún más si éstas concernían a su vida amorosa.

Se había estado repitiendo como un mantra las últimas horas que no era una niña y, contrario a sus costumbres, donde se callaba siempre sus incomodidades, esta vez las dejaría bastante claras.

—No voy a volver con Ren, si eso es lo que pretendes que suceda, mamá —dijo resueltamente, viendo directo a los ojos de Sonomi, tan parecidos a los de ella misma—. Y no me voy a disculpar con él tampoco.

La mujer abrió la boca, formando una perfecta "O" que en otros momentos la hubiera hecho sonreír con dulzura, después de todo era un reto dejar a la gran Sonomi Daidouji sin palabras.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Tomoyo? —su madre se recuperó de la sorpresa demasiado pronto y ésta fue sustituida por una profunda consternación, casi como si hubiera sido ofendida—. No te eduqué para que actuaras de esta forma tan descortés y caprichosa.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no alterarse, bien sabía que las intenciones de su madre no eran malas y además, ella desconocía en su totalidad las acciones de Ren en el pasado. No obstante, sus comentarios y acciones no eran de mucha ayuda para que conservara la calma.

—No es ningún capricho, mamá; al igual que nosotros, Ren tuvo culpa en lo sucedido y… nuestra relación y lo que sentí por él es parte del pasado, ahora estoy con Eriol, así que te agradecería que dejaras de entrometerte en mi vida.

Aquellas palabras elevaron el nivel de tensión a uno nada habitual entre ambas. La firme expresión de Tomoyo no daba cabida a objeciones y el consternado rictus de Sonomi decía lo que sus labios no se atrevían a formular.

Así, un pesado silencio dio por terminada la charla y ella no demoró un segundo en caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pasando al lado de su madre justo como hiciera Eriol unos momentos antes. Sin embargo y a diferencia del inglés, no fue una reverencia lo que la detuvo, sino las certeras palabras de Sonomi.

—No apruebo ese compromiso, Tomoyo —dijo de forma seca, indicio de que se encontraba o demasiado estupefacta por el hecho de que la contradijera, o demasiado herida del orgullo… o quizá una mezcla de ambas—. Y sigo creyendo firmemente que hay algo extraño en tu relación con Eriol Hiragizawa y todos estos hechos tan repentinos.

Intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que abandonara la biblioteca.

Aquella habría sido la oportunidad perfecta, pensaría Tomoyo horas después cuando estuviera en la soledad de su habitación. Habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para revelarle a su madre la mentira que le había estado carcomiendo la mente los últimos días y que estuvo a punto de decir frente a un montón de desconocidos.

Si, lo habría sido, pero sin embargo… en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras se internaba en los pasillos de la mansión Daidouji, lo único que podía sentir, era esa placentera sensación de libertad e independencia.

No había perdido los estribos como lo había hecho anteriormente con Eriol y sin embargo la satisfacción de imponer sus propios deseos por sobre los de su madre era aún mayor que el haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos de la furia.

Cierto que llevaba algunos años fuera del seno materno, pero por primera vez se sentía realmente autónoma, realmente adulta, y aquello, el elevar por fin su propia voz, bien valía el mantener los secretos un poco más… solo un poco más.

* * *

 **2.**

No encontraba a Eriol por ningún lado. Luego de la discusión con su madre se había estado paseando por la multitud de salas y estancias de la mansión, dispuesta contarle lo sucedido al inglés, no obstante grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que éste simplemente no aparecía.

Claro que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la casona estuviera abarrotada por más del doble de la servidumbre habitual, todos en su desenfreno con los preparativos del evento de la noche, y eso sin contar a los invitados extranjeros de su madre, quienes se habían tomado muy en serio la frase milenaria de "siéntanse como en su casa".

Su última parada había sido el jardín, en donde según indicaciones de una doncella, Eriol había sido visto charlando con unos empresarios.

Una lástima que el jardín estuviera lleno de éstos y que ninguno diera la seña de ser su "novio".

Tomoyo suspiró, dispuesta a volver a la casa, pero la figura de una persona dirigiéndose a ella la hizo desistir de sus intenciones.

Era Sakura.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! —dijo la castaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro cuando consiguió darle alcance. Luego de eso se arrojó a sus brazos y la envolvió en un apretado y cálido abrazo que la tomó desprevenida.

Con todo el ajetreo que había estado teniendo desde que arribara a Japón, apenas si había sido capaz de pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amiga. Nunca a solas, sin embargo, pues Shaoran Li no se apartaba de su lado en ningún momento. Un lindo gesto, aunque algo molesto si le preguntaban, considerando que no había visto mucho a la castaña desde que residía en Inglaterra.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Tomoyo —continuó Sakura, ajena a las miradas curiosas del resto de la gente que pululaba por los alrededores—. Luego del desastre del picnic no pude darte mis felicitaciones.

La chica se apartó un poco para observar su rostro, aunque la sonrisa se le desvaneció al encontrar una confusión pura en la expresión de la amatista.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estas feliz por haber anunciado tu compromiso? Todos en la casa no dejan de hablar de eso —colocó el dedo índice bajo su barbilla y alzó los ojos al cielo, en una pose pensativa—. Aunque yo misma estaba un poco sorprendida de que no me dijeras nada antes.

Ahí, Tomoyo se dio un fuerte golpe mental. ¡El dichoso compromiso!

Al final y gracias a la interrupción de su madre, no había llegado a ningún acuerdo con Eriol al respecto. ¿Qué se supone que dirían? Ya de por sí su noviazgo había sido puesto en tela de juicio, no quería ni pensar lo que la gente andaba diciendo sobre la idea de un compromiso. Ellos tenían que ser demasiado ingenuos para creer aquella farsa.

Y todos eran empresarios, por supuesto que no eran ingenuos.

Volvió la atención a Sakura, quien seguía divagando sobre lo mucho que la había estado buscando el último rato y cómo es que se había quedado atrapada en la labor de explicarle a su padre la forma adecuada de colocar el traje que usaría esa noche.

Cuando notó el peculiar silencio de Tomoyo, preguntó:

— ¿Te pasa algo malo? —La observó con una expresión de preocupación creciente—. ¿Y dónde está Eriol? Creí que después de lo ocurrido ambos serían asediados con preguntas sobre el compromiso, en especial de parte de tu madre. Papá dijo que no se tomó muy bien la noticia.

Abrió la boca para responderle, alguna mentira sobre su madre dándoles sus buenos deseos y sobre Eriol haciendo una llamada importante, pero al hacerle frente a los ojos brillantes de Sakura, a su rostro inocente y crédulo, Tomoyo se vio ante la imposibilidad de mentirle a otra persona, especialmente a su mejor amiga. Se dio cuenta que de ser la castaña quien estuviera en su situación, seguramente sería la primera a quien le contaría la verdad, buscando su apoyo y consejo.

Y ella en aquellos momentos necesitaba eso y mucho más.

—Necesito contarte algo, Sakura —el tono apremiante de Tomoyo fue suficiente para que la castaña se dejara arrastrar hasta una de las bancas más alejadas del jardín, rodeada por una multitud de arbustos y rosales que las dejaban fuera de miradas indiscretas.

La joven Kinomoto tomó asiento mientras observaba atenta el ir y venir de la amatista. Ciertamente ver a su amiga tan fuera de su eterna serenidad la tenía bastante desconcertada. Aun recordaba que de niñas solía ser ella la que perdiera los nervios, no Tomoyo, nunca Tomoyo.

La amatista se detuvo de repente notando que como de costumbre, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un pequeño vaso de agua. Giró el rostro hacia la castaña, quien se mantenía en silencio pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba toda su preocupación a través de sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas. Ella era su vieja y mejor amiga, se dijo, su persona más querida en algún momento de la infancia; si había alguien en el mundo que jamás juzgaría sus acciones, esa era precisamente Sakura.

Por eso inhaló un par de veces, volviendo en sí misma y tomando el asiento a su lado.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con la calma que siempre la caracterizaba.

—No voy a casarme con Eriol —dijo sencillamente.

Sakura mostró confusión en su joven rostro.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si él lo anunció en frente de todos.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Aquello no fue más que una mentira para encubrir otra —desvió la mirada de los interrogantes ojos verdes y la posó en las rosas rojas de los arbustos. Nunca habían sido sus favoritas—. La verdad es que… mi relación con Eriol no ha sido más que una farsa, Sakura.

—Una farsa… —murmuró la castaña sin poder creer del todo lo que le había sido revelado—. Pero ayer en el desayuno ustedes parecían tan… unidos, tan enamorados. Y hoy durante el picnic…

—Eriol solo me está ayudando a mantener a raya a mi madre y a Ren —contestó, aun dejando de lado el hecho de que en realidad había _pagado_ para que él la ayudara. El trabajo de Eriol en Agencias Soel era secreto de él, no suyo. A pesar de todo, sonrió dulcemente ante la descripción de Sakura: _"tan enamorados"_. Algo dentro de su pecho se removió un poco pero optó por ignorarlo. No era el momento—. Con un novio de por medio ellos no intentarían nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella estaba al tanto de los disturbios entre Nakamura y Tomoyo, y también de las intenciones de Sonomi de volver a juntarlos. Todo aquello era tan complicado y se lamentaba porque su amiga hubiera tenido que recurrir a esas medidas. ¿Un novio de mentiras? Eso sonaba a algo que cualquier otra persona haría, pero ¿Tomoyo?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? hubiéramos podido hacer algo al respecto.

—Fue bastante apresurado. Si llegaba aquí sin ningún plan, mi madre no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de involucrarme con Ren de inmediato. No podía arriesgarme a eso.

—Y sin embargo Nakamura no deja de abordarte.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber que Sakura lo había notado. Ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Shaoran mencionó lo raro que era que él fuera tan solicito contigo. Sin mencionar que siempre parecía querer golpear a Eriol cuando estaba a tu lado.

—Pues por lo visto hoy no pudo resistir las ganas —respondió la amatista y ambas soltaron una risa que aligeró el ambiente.

—Tú y Eriol hacen una linda pareja. Sigo sin creer lo que me dices, que lo de ustedes no sea… bueno, que no sea de verdad —dijo Sakura con un tono apesadumbrado. Era una romántica sin remedio—. ¿Qué planean hacer? Por lo poco que sé, Eriol no es precisamente una persona que pase desapercibida en los medios.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado.

—Las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Nosotros… no hemos hablado sobre ello.

Estuvo a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero la oportuna intervención de Sakura se lo impidió. Tomó una de sus níveas manos entre las suyas y le sonrió de esa forma cálida tan propia de ella.

—Sabes que esta vez puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Te apoyare en lo que sea, Tomoyo.

La amatista le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía, sintiéndose reconfortada ante las palabras de Sakura y con un peso menos que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba sobre los hombros.

En medio del agradable momento, se percató de algo a lo que no había querido ponerle atención al principio.

— ¿Dónde está Li? —preguntó curiosa, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

La sonrisa de Sakura flaqueó.

—Yo… lo dejé con papá… y con Touya.

No pudo evitar reír al ver la repentina alarma en los ojos de Sakura. Ella había visto en el pasado la tensa relación que existía entre el hermano de su amiga y el joven chino. Si ellos no se habían hecho trizas aun, era más por el aprecio y cariño que le tenían a la castaña que por otra cosa.

—Seguro tu papá sabrá controlarlos.

—Él ha estado muy distraído con el asunto de la cena —negó con la cabeza, la angustia marcándose en cada una de sus facciones.

—En ese caso, debes ir a ver cómo están las cosas. Dudo mucho que a mi madre le agrade la perspectiva de otra pelea —dijo divertida a modo de respuesta. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Tú no vienes?

—Quisiera quedarme un rato más. Necesito pensar algunas cosas.

La castaña dudó un segundo, a lo que ella dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien, Sakura. Ya has hecho bastante con escucharme.

—Me dirás si te encuentras en problemas, ¿cierto? —cuestionó su amiga, reacia a marcharse. Ella alzó su mano derecha sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo prometo.

Sakura dio un último asentimiento antes de comenzar a dar los primeros pasos. Ella por su parte, no borró la sonrisa hasta que la castaña no estuvo lo suficientemente alejada.

Comprendía la inquietud de su amiga: era difícil creer en su promesa de pedir ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Prefería arreglar sus problemas sola. Siempre había sido así y eso Sakura lo sabía.

No obstante, en esos instantes existía otra cosa que la tenía a la defensiva.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, respirando el fresco aire que proporcionaban los jardines y contemplando de nuevo los rosales. Cuando habló, lo hizo de forma clara y firme, asegurándose de que la presencia a su espalda la escuchara.

—Según sé, las reglas de etiqueta y buenos modales dicen que escuchar una conversación ajena es de muy mal gusto y educación.

Un chasqueo de lengua fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Aquella expresión infantil la irritó.

Decidió darle la cara a la persona que había estado espiando su conversación con Sakura, y el hecho de que se encontrara frente a frente con la figura de Ren Nakamura no fue ninguna sorpresa. Esto, sin embargo, no impidió que una ruidosa alarma se encendiera en el interior de su cabeza. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado él?

— ¡No fue a propósito! —Contestó, mostrando ambas palmas de las manos en señal de inocencia, no obstante la sonrisa tenue, pero pícara que cubría su rostro gritaba justo lo contrario—. Solo estaba dando un paseo por aquí cuando las escuché. Necesitaba un poco de aire luego de que Aya y mis padres no se me quitaban de encima. Se requiere más que una fractura de nariz para acabar conmigo ¿sabes? Aunque… tu _novio_ tiene buenos puños.

Tomoyo observó la banda blanca que en efecto, cubría la fractura que Eriol le había provocado. Aquello, si tenía que ser objetiva y en contra de sus propios deseos, no mermaba el atractivo de Ren para nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ren?

—Solo hablar contigo, Tommy —se sentó en el lugar de la banca que ella ocupara momentos antes y desde ahí siguió hablando—: No supe nada de ti en mucho tiempo.

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo ella dando media vuelta de nuevo, dispuesta a volver a la mansión. Claro que las siguientes palabras de Ren la hicieron parar en seco.

— ¿Ni siquiera de lo que dirá tu madre cuando se entere que tu relación con Eriol Hiragizawa es una farsa?

Volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al encontrar esta vez una amplia e insidiosa sonrisa en sus labios. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero el Ren serio y correcto del que estaba enamorada en el pasado, había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba frente a un desconocido.

Lentamente giró el resto del cuerpo y a pasos cortos y cautelosos fue a ocupar el sitio al lado del hombre.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó tranquila, sosteniéndole la mirada.

La sonrisa de Ren se ensanchó.

—De nosotros, Tommy. Vamos a hablar de nosotros.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí presentándoles el nuevo capítulo y yo bastante feliz porque al fin estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa más tiempo para escribir y menos tardanza en las actualizaciones! :D

En los reviews de capitulos pasados, se habló mucho de la inmadurez de Tomoyo y de su actitud infantil, espero que este capítulo haya cambiado un poco el concepto de ella. Va madurando, poco a poco y con mucha ayuda (de Eriol xD), pero ese era precisamente el plan que tenía con esta Tomoyo, con la que me tomé algunas (muchas) licencias.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre! Y una disculpa por la respuesta que llegó un mes tarde, sin embargo prefiero contestar tarde a no hacerlo, es mi manera de agradecerles "personalmente" por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia :D Gracias también a **Pinky's, RIP-MODE, Elanie, Chaos Head, LyS Cosmo, Noir** y **Airi**. Me encantaría poder responderles directamente.

En fin, me he alargado mucho con estas notas. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (esta vez no tardara tanto, lo prometo xD) Saludos!.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), únicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.

* * *

 **Novio de Alquiler.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La última carta.**

Sus ojos siguieron con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos masculinos. Le vio introducir las manos en el bolsillo interno de su saco color oscuro y extraer de él un cigarrillo y un sofisticado encendedor.

Pronto, el aire estuvo viciado del aroma del costoso tabaco y de una insoportable sensación de ansiedad que la mantenía rígida en aquella banca de madera. Casi podía escuchar la algarabía en el interior de su cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de salir de esa situación.

—Siempre fuiste un poco extremista —empezó Ren mientras daba una profunda calada—, aunque nunca pensé que llegarías a estos niveles, Tomoyo.

Él tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del jardín. La sonrisa que le hubiera dedicado minutos atrás había desaparecido por completo, dejándole tan solo una expresión de seriedad que le resultaba intolerable. Era como un cazador a punto de atacar a la indefensa presa.

Y por culpa de su propio descuido, ella era justamente esa presa.

Frunció los labios ante sus palabras, incapaz de dar una respuesta inteligente porque, para el caso, no tenía ninguna en absoluto.

Se sentía acorralada.

A Ren por otro lado pareció satisfacerle su mutismo, pues luego de una segunda calada al cigarrillo, volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndole completa atención y un rictus de descarada diversión.

—Aunque debo admitir que con el beso de hace rato casi les creo —sonrió incrédulo—. Resuélveme una duda, Tommy... ¿Qué te ha pedido Hiragizawa a cambio de su ayuda? He escuchado un poco de él, y por lo que sé, no es del tipo que hace cosas sin recibir nada a cambio —colocó su mano libre bajo su barbilla, en una fingida pose de pensamiento—, y basándome en el espectáculo que dieron con aquel beso… acaso… ¿te pidió que te acostaras con él?

La indignación recorrió de pronto cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tomoyo. Aquello era una completa humillación. Falsa o no, su relación con Eriol no era de la incumbencia de nadie, mucho menos de Ren.

Claro que antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, él ya estaba abriendo su boca de nuevo y escupiendo palabras a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Acaso sabes que el sujeto no es un santo? Deberías ver los periódicos de hace un par de años, siempre en las primeras planas y siempre por líos de faldas. No es ninguna sorpresa que tu madre no lo soporte —dio una nueva y profunda calada, aspirando después a través de la voluta de humo que él mismo había creado—. Dime, Tommy, ¿Hiragizawa hace que te retuerzas de placer como lo hacías conmigo?

Alzó su mano derecha con toda la intención de propinar una fuerte bofetada a aquel hombre. Existían ciertas cosas que ella no iba a tolerar, y ciertamente ser tratada como una cualquiera era una de esas cosas.

Desgraciadamente, los reflejos de Ren fueron más ágiles, tomando con fuerza su muñeca incluso antes de que consiguiera ganar un poco de impulso.

—Deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de golpearme.

Tomoyo sonrió, cínica.

—Claro, nadie quiere que termine de arruinar tu preciada nariz, ¿cierto?

Después de aquello, se zafó de su agarre con más brusquedad de la que pretendía en un principio, aunque realmente ya no importaba. Se puso de pie, incapaz de continuar tan cerca de él. El olor del cigarro empezaba a provocarle nauseas.

—Quien diría que lo ibas a conseguir —murmuró Ren tan bajo, que apenas consiguió escucharlo—. Todo este teatrito ha sido para esto, ¿no? Hiragizawa, el beso y el compromiso, todo lo has hecho para matarme de celos, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces, confundida por las declaraciones delirantes de aquel hombre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ren? —Preguntó mortificada, sin encontrarle ya sentido al rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación—. No solo escuchas platicas ajenas, sino que además lo haces mal… El haber traído aquí a Eriol no fue con el fin de darte celos, sino con el de mantenerte alejado.

—Y te funcionó muy bien, ¿no es así? —respondió él de forma sarcástica. Apagó el cigarrillo con una lentitud morbosa y de la misma manera se puso de pie, acercándose de nuevo a ella, tanto, que a duras penas los separaban un par de centímetros.

—No entiendes nada de nada, Tommy —dijo en un susurro, sin despegar sus ojos grises de los amatistas de ella—. Para un hombre, entre menos pueda conseguir lo que quiere, más lo desea. Eso es justo lo que me ha estado sucediendo contigo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Con qué descaro dices que me deseas, Ren? Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidiste involucrarte con Aya.

—Claro, y tú no encontraste mejor idea que refutarme mi error haciéndome creer que tenías una relación de ensueño.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, la amatista demasiado ensimismada en las declaraciones de Ren como para pensar en otra cosa.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de lo sucedido como un error. Había también un peculiar brillo en su mirada que le decía que él no mentía. Por un momento, fue capaz de ver de nuevo al hombre del que había estado enamorada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has estado tan empeñado en involucrarte en mi vida estos días?

—Quiero otra oportunidad —dijo él claro y firme, tan solemne que acabó por reafirmarle aquello que había revelado su madre en la biblioteca—. Siempre creí que cancelar nuestra boda fue un error, ¿sabes? Y cuando te vi de nuevo, Tommy, ciertamente una parte de mí esperaba verte destruida todavía, justo como estabas cuando te fuiste de aquí.

Él sonrió sin gracia antes de continuar hablando.

—Pero entonces ahí estabas, tan repuesta y tan sonriente, completamente deslumbrante. E ibas de la mano de ese sujeto arrogante que parecía presumirte a cada paso que daba. Fue imposible evitar el pensamiento de que ese tipo podría haber sido yo… Y luego de que lo besaste… tenías esa desquiciante sonrisa de dicha que solo me diste a mí en el pasado…

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos como platos y los labios siguieron el mismo camino sin darse apenas cuenta. Tal era su asombro, que incluso permitió que la gran mano de Ren acunara una de sus mejillas.

En lo recóndito de su mente, se encontró a sí misma recordando la misma acción que realizó Eriol un rato antes. A diferencia de aquella vez, en esos momentos no sentía ninguna calidez recorrerle el pecho, sin mencionar que la mano de Ren mantenía el terrible olor a tabaco que le provocaba repelerlo.

—Pero ahora que he descubierto que tu relación no es más que una farsa, no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros, Tommy. Dame una segunda oportunidad y prometo hacerlo bien esta vez. Siempre dijeron que éramos la pareja perfecta, ¿no es así? Mis padres siempre estuvieron encantados contigo y tu madre me adora.

Permitió que Ren continuara con su desesperada verborrea un poco más de tiempo. No porque la estuviera escuchando realmente, sino porque se daba cuenta que había estado esperando ese momento por demasiado tiempo.

Luego de que se marchara a Inglaterra, con el corazón roto y las ilusiones destrozadas, había estado esperando secretamente a que Ren la buscara, lo había imaginado disculpándose y suplicando como en esos momentos… ¡qué va! Si hasta hacía apenas un año todavía fantaseaba con aquella escena.

Y ahora sin embargo y en contra de sus expectativas, ya ni siquiera sentía enojo contra aquel hombre al que había amado. Solo existía una profunda lastima y una agobiante necesidad de alejarse de él.

El tiempo se había encargado de cerrar sus heridas y ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

Observó la forma en que Ren se calló de repente y por una fracción de segundo alcanzó a vislumbrar una chispa de determinación que la puso a la defensiva.

Él actuó rápido; reafirmando el agarre en su mejilla y cogiendo con fuerza la parte posterior de su cuello, acortando los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

Aquello habría terminado en un beso robado (o forzado, según la perspectiva de Tomoyo), si ella no hubiera previsto sus movimientos y reaccionado de una forma incluso más rápida.

Así, para desencanto de Ren, sus labios habían ido a parar contra la delicada y blanca mano de la amatista y no contra sus rosados labios. Se separó de ella y fue su turno de observarla con desconcierto.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Ha sido suficiente —dijo Tomoyo, esta vez tomando una prudente distancia y sintiendo un regocijo por haber sido ella esta vez la que bloqueara sus intenciones—. Yo… no voy a darte una segunda oportunidad. Nuestra relación terminó hace cuatro años.

—Pero Tommy…

— ¡Ya basta, Ren! Te has encargado de martirizarme los últimos días, no voy a tolerarlo más —su aplomo y firmeza eran extraños incluso para ella, pero en esa ocasión no se encontraba Eriol para sacarla del apuro, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas sola. No iba a permitir que Ren se hiciera falsas ideas que solo traerían problemas.

Al final, su vida había tenido más drama en esos tres días que en los últimos cuatro años; no era de extrañar que estuviera agotada.

—Es por Hiragizawa, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Ren con un resentimiento que no le dio buena espina—. ¿A pesar de la mentira que es su relación, lo amas tanto que por eso te niegas a intentarlo de nuevo conmigo?

Tomoyo suspiró.

—No amo a Eriol y no lo hago por él —dijo con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz, esperando que su interlocutor la notara—. Lo hago por mí. Porque me destrozaste cuando te involucraste con Aya y volver a intentar algo contigo, sería traicionarme a mí misma, Ren. Si tengo que ser honesta, yo… ya no siento nada por ti.

El espeso mutismo que le siguió a sus palabras, fue de alguna manera, catártico. Ya ni siquiera existía el perdón hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente, pues ese había llegado hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora tan solo estaba el olvido y la perspectiva de un nuevo comienzo.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Ren fue el primero en romper con aquel momento de tranquilidad.

—Sé lo que hay detrás de tu relación con Hiragizawa —expresó, ya no con la desesperación de antes, sino con la astucia renovada de quien intenta realizar un chantaje. La amatista no pudo hacer más que encontrarlo patético—. ¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto? Podría ir ahorita mismo a contárselo a tu madre, ¿sabes? A contárselo a todos, en realidad.

Ella lo observó un instante antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Cuando volvió a alzar los parpados, no había un rastro de la inseguridad que Ren esperaba ver. Por el contrario, los orbes amatistas estaban llenos de una firmeza y tranquilidad que lo asustó.

—Haz lo que desees, Ren —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin apartar la mirada—. Sinceramente, ya estoy cansada de que mi madre y tú crean tener el derecho de interferir en mi vida. No voy a caer en tu juego y darte una oportunidad solo para evitar que los demás se enteren de que mi relación con Eriol no es real.

Y aquello fue todo. Con la barbilla alzada y derrochando una dignidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo, Ren la vio girar sobre sus talones y avanzar apenas los primeros pasos, dando por terminada la plática y al parecer, cualquier relación que aun pudiera tener con él.

Para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, aquello había significado un duro golpe a su ego.

Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió a Tomoyo de la muñeca antes de que se alejara por completo y ella no tuvo más opción que girar otra vez. Parecía molesta.

—Si no vas a darme una nueva oportunidad, déjame al menos pedir algo a cambio de mi silencio —dijo calmado y soltando lentamente la mano de la amatista ante la intensidad con que ella observaba el agarre—. No es nada que te comprometa de ninguna forma, y por otro lado, te evitara el gran escándalo de tu madre si llega a enterarse de la verdad.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos suspicaz, a lo que él de inmediato alzó su mano derecha, en el ademan de un juramento.

—Lo prometo.

De esa forma, Ren no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando la amatista se cruzó de brazos, pero desistió en sus intentos de irse. Ella estaba escuchado.

Aquella sería la última carta que jugaría.

* * *

 **2.**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando el movimiento de algunos objetos traspasó la espesa nebulosa de su inconsciencia. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?

Recordó la intensa charla con Ren y su última solicitud antes de dejarla marchar. Luego de eso había estado tan exhausta, que había caminado directo a su habitación y se había desplomado de inmediato en la mullida cama. No tenía la intención de dormirse, pero al parecer lo había hecho de todos modos.

El sonido en la habitación no era estridente para nada, pero era persistente, un ir y venir que no terminaba y que a ella acabó por despertarla del todo.

En medio de su visión todavía borrosa producto del sueño, Tomoyo alcanzó a ver la figura de Eriol, quien rebuscaba algunas cosas dentro de la gran maleta que había colocado sobre la cama.

Un simple movimiento fue suficiente para captar su atención.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —dijo con una ligera nota de diversión en la voz—, traté de hacerlo hace una hora y fue imposible. Duermes como un tronco, Tomoyo.

La amatista sintió el intenso rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, pero no respondió nada, prefirió concentrarse en la indumentaria de Eriol.

Llevaba la camisa blanca y de corte elegante a medio abotonar y totalmente fuera de los pantalones de vestir negros, un corbatín deshecho en la mano derecha y lo que parecía ser unos calcetines en la izquierda.

El inglés se encontraba a medio vestir (lo que para el caso, no le sorprendía mucho), pero definitivamente estaba preparándose para algo importante.

Confundida, giró el rostro hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con el bello atardecer que ya coloreaba el cielo de tonos lilas y rojizos; pronto anochecería…

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de repente, volteando el cuello tan rápido, que tuvo suerte de no haber fracturado nada.

Eriol la observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios, casi como si disfrutara el momento. Cuando habló, Tomoyo podía jurar que estaba saboreando cada sonido que escapaba de su boca:

—Son las siete en punto.

Y entonces un pequeño caos se desató en menos de un parpadear.

Lo primero que hizo fue maldecir en voz alta; a ella por quedarse dormida y a él por no despertarla antes.

Luego, y como no podía ser de otra forma, bajó de la cama a trompicones, casi yendo a parar al piso de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Eriol, quien la sujetó del brazo con firmeza.

—No nos pasara nada por llegar unos minutos tarde —murmuró entretenido mientras le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

Apenas lo consiguió, Tomoyo se zafó del agarre y comenzó a ir y venir por toda la habitación, cogiendo cosas que parecían al azar, pero que pronto descubrió, se trataban de un montón de maquillajes, cepillos y accesorios. Entre todo, iba el vestido azul que le había regalado.

—Llegar tarde es una completa falta de respeto —caminó como pudo hacia el cuarto de baño solo para encontrarse con el grandísimo problema de una puerta cerrada. Cargada como iba, era imposible girar la perilla sin que todo su arsenal se fuera al piso.

Eriol sonrió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La escuchó murmurar una queda afirmación, lo que solo consiguió una risa de su parte y una perezosa caminata desde su lugar a un lado de la cama, hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Había algo muy divertido en el hecho de fastidiar a Tomoyo.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? ¡La cena de mi madre comienza a las ocho, Eriol!

Él soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué eres tan estirada —abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro, él le regaló una sonrisa pícara—. Tal vez si te ayudo con ese baño, consiga que te relajes un poco.

Tomoyo abrió la boca, indignada y sorprendida a partes iguales. De no ser porque el tiempo le pisaba los talones, no habría tenido reparo alguno en enfrascarse en una nueva discusión con aquel infantil sujeto.

Al final, no tuvo más opción que tragarse su respuesta mordaz y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, siendo la risotada victoriosa de Eriol lo último que escuchara, ganando de esta forma un terrible golpe en su orgullo femenino.

Todo fuera por ser puntual en la cena de su madre, se dijo a sí misma mientras colocaba los maquillajes, cepillos y demás, encima del pequeño tocador que había en el baño. Todo fuera por conseguir llegar a tiempo…

Y vaya que lo consiguió, pues cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Tomoyo Daidouji ya portaba una delicada fragancia con aroma a lirios y tenía un sofisticado maquillaje sobre el rostro, sus cabellos negros los había recogido en un elegante moño que contaba con el desenfado suficiente de algunos mechones, detalle que realzaba de forma justa su nata belleza.

Los zapatos de tacón estaban debidamente calzados, el collar y los pendientes colocados, y el vestido… al vestido solo le faltaba subirle el cierre.

Entonces Tomoyo Daidouji estaría definitivamente lista.

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo entre dientes al verse de nuevo ante un fallido intento.

Había conseguido subir el cierre desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta casi la mitad de la misma, y sin embargo era justo en ese preciso punto donde sus dedos ya no alcanzaban a tocarlo, ni por encima del hombro ni por ningún lado.

Los últimos diez minutos se le habían ido en aquel agotador trabajo inútil. Y lo de agotador porque entre pequeños brincos y contorsiones extrañas de los brazos, ya sentía un par de gotitas de sudor perlarle la frente.

A ese paso su maquillaje se arruinaría por completo.

Se masajeó las cienes, frustrada y aceptando el hecho de que no tenía más opción que tomar aquella alternativa a la que se había negado desde un principio.

Así, se sujetó con fuerza el frente del vestido y salió del cuarto de baño lo más digna que pudo, dispuesta a pedir ayuda a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Lo encontró de pie a un lado del pequeño librero, bastante entretenido hojeando un ejemplar que por lo visto, había tomado sin permiso.

Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ahogarse con su propia respiración.

La vista de Eriol en esmoquin era… bueno, simplemente digna de ver. Y es que ya había notado que la fisionomía de aquel hombre era perfecta para cualquier tipo de ropa, pero la amatista siempre había tenido una particular debilidad por los hombres en trajes formales.

Había una elegancia y un halo de sensualidad que era imposible ignorar. Además, con sus finos anteojos, Eriol tenía un aspecto de intelectual que solo le añadía atractivo.

Sacudió el rostro ligeramente, obligándose a volver a la realidad, esa donde tenían que estar a las ocho en punto en el salón principal de la mansión.

Carraspeó discretamente, y aquello fue suficiente para que Eriol alzará sus ojos zafiro. La observó un momento: sus manos sosteniendo el frente del vestido, sus mejillas arreboladas y esa expresión ya familiar que era una curiosa mezcla de incomodidad y molestia.

Dejó el libro en su lugar y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito ayuda —Tomoyo caminó hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento. Se detuvo cuando hubo apenas dos escasos pasos de distancia—. No puedo subir el cierre.

A punto estuvo de expresar su confusión, cuando la amatista giró sobre sus talones y le mostró el problema.

Eriol entendió de inmediato.

En realidad, no es como si nunca hubiera ayudado a subir el cierre de alguna prenda, aunque si tenía que ser honesto, eran más los que había ayudado a bajar. No obstante, por alguna razón que ni él mismo alcanzaba a definir, hubo un pequeño segundo (o dos) en el que dudó. Y fue precisamente ese ínfimo periodo de tiempo lo que cargó el ambiente de una tensión que ambos fueron capaces de sentir.

No era una tensión del todo incomoda, sin embargo.

Tomó el extremo del cierre con cuidado y comenzó a subirlo de una forma deliberadamente lenta. Así, en medio del trayecto sus dedos rozaron por accidente la pálida piel femenina y aquello fue suficiente para que su mente lo traicionara de la forma más vil posible, pues esta vez no fue necesaria ni siquiera una fracción de segundo para que Eriol imaginara la multitud de escenarios en los que podría encontrarse con Tomoyo a solas. Todos eran diferentes, pero todos tenían un pequeño detalle en común: ella desprovista de aquel vestido que ahora resultaba un estorbo.

Los pensamientos de Tomoyo, por otro lado, tampoco eran mejores que los del inglés. El recuerdo del beso durante el picnic se deslizó en su mente con una rapidez alarmante. Se había grabado a detalle la textura de esos labios delgados y las ansias con las que Eriol la había besado. Acababa de descubrir que debajo de aquella fachada cínica y serena, existía un hombre que desbordaba justo lo que a ella le faltaba: pasión.

La sola idea de tal pensamiento, la llevó a darse justo de frente con un hecho que no solo resultaba innegable, sino que también carecía de toda ética: deseaba a Eriol Hiragizawa. Lo deseaba como no lo había hecho con nadie en muchos años.

—Listo —escuchó murmurar al inglés en voz grave. Sin embargo, contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, él únicamente apartó las manos para colocarlas encima de sus brazos cubiertos de encaje y de ahí, deslizarlas lentamente hasta posarlas en sus hombros desnudos.

La acción le erizó por completo la piel.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo, Tomoyo —empezó Eriol, y al sentir el suave cosquilleo de su respiración sobre el cuello, fue capaz de adivinar lo mucho que se había acercado.

Esperó pacientemente a que él continuara, pero lo que fuera que iba a decirle murió al instante junto con la atmosfera, todo a manos de dos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación y de la impersonal voz de la muchacha del servicio a través de ésta.

— ¿Señorita Daidouji? He sido enviada para informarle que los invitados han comenzado a llegar y se solicita su presencia en el salón principal.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener a raya su repentino odio no solo hacia las puertas de aquella mansión, sino también hacia la impertinencia de las personas.

Ni siquiera la risa ligera de Eriol fue capaz de evitar que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —preguntó aparentemente tranquila, en un intento de recuperar el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos minutos antes. No lo consiguió.

Sin apartar del todo las manos de sus hombros, Eriol la hizo girar con lentitud. Había en su rostro una atractiva sonrisa divertida, pero los ojos azules tenían un resquicio de resignación que no le pasó desapercibido.

—Te lo diré más tarde —finalmente abandonó sus hombros, ofreciéndole el brazo en su lugar. Suspirando, Tomoyo no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo—. Vamos, _llegar tarde es una completa falta de respeto._

La amatista lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que él solo le sonrió con descaro.

Así, juntos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 **3.**

Tomoyo nunca conoció a su padre. Aquel era un tema tabú del que nadie, ni siquiera los empleados más antiguos, hablaban jamás. Su madre lo había mencionado una única vez cuando ella tenía ya dieciséis años, cuando fue imposible mantener el asunto alejado de su curiosidad adolescente.

Aun y con todo, Sonomi solo había mencionado algo sobre un matrimonio por conveniencia, un divorcio prematuro y una custodia que había ganado sin ningún problema, pues en medio de su inmadurez y soberbia, el hombre no había querido saber nada de una hija a la edad de veinte años.

Había perdido la curiosidad luego de aquello, al notar lo difícil que era para su madre hablar del tema. Nunca existió rencor ni odio, simplemente era un pequeño detalle del que se acordaba de vez en vez, como cuando uno encuentra una prenda vieja en el fondo de un cajón, la observa un rato y luego la vuelve a dejar donde mismo, olvidándola otro buen par de años.

Así que ahora, ver toda aquella felicidad que exudaba su madre por los poros le resultaba simplemente conmovedora, pues nunca la había visto sonreír de la mano de algún hombre. Era algo nuevo, pero digno de ver.

La gran Sonomi Daidouji parecía una veinteañera.

Saludó amablemente a una pareja que pasó a su lado, un hombre de negocios y su esposa que supuestamente la conocían desde niña; la felicitaron por el anuncio de su propio compromiso y alagaron el buen gusto de su madre para la decoración.

Aun cuando se perdieron entre el resto de invitados, Tomoyo fue incapaz de recordarlos.

— ¿ _Champagne_? —una sofisticada copa de cristal apareció frente a sus ojos, y ella no pudo evitar reír ante el terrible acento francés que Eriol había intentado imitar.

Tomó la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Creí que no volverías —comentó casualmente, a lo que el inglés hizo una mueca.

—Esos viejos hombres creen que las fiestas y las reuniones de negocios son sinónimos —escaneó el lugar, viendo sin mucho interés los pequeños grupos de tres o más hombres que se habían formado en cada rincón del salón—. Es una pena que la cena de tu madre tampoco sea la excepción.

Tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, pero también sabía que su madre había hecho todo aquel circo justamente para eso. El momento previo a servir la cena era para que los empresarios realizaran sus acuerdos y conexiones, y la exuberante decoración del lugar era para causar la admiración (y envidia) de las esposas de éstos.

Aun en su cena de compromiso, Sonomi no dejaba de ser una mujer de negocios.

—Tendrás que bailar conmigo.

Las palabras de Eriol la hicieron sonreír incrédula.

—Nadie está bailando, Eriol.

—Pues entonces aquella orquesta ha sido un total desperdicio, ¿no crees? —cuestionó haciendo un ligero cabeceo hacia los músicos que estaban al fondo del salón. La música era elegante, pero amena, aun así, la pista de baile estaba completamente vacía—. Además, si tengo que ser honesto, prefiero pasarme el resto de la noche bailando contigo, que soportar otra platica de negocios.

—Creí que aprovecharías la oportunidad —dijo astuta, solo con el fin de molestarlo un poco.

Él no cayó en su juego.

—Querida, para eso existe la oficina, ¿sabes? —sin pedir permiso o siquiera decir algo, Eriol le quitó de las manos la copa que él mismo le diera momentos antes, colocándola junto a la suya encima de una mesa cercana. Luego de eso, le ofreció su mano, acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona en los labios—. Entonces, ¿Bailamos? O iras a decirme que no sabes hacerlo.

Detectó de inmediato el reto que había detrás de aquella declaración. No es como si Eriol tratara de camuflarlo tampoco, pues su expresión, sus palabras y ese peculiar brillo en los ojos mostraban sus intenciones a gritos.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida, pero no dudó en tomar la mano masculina y dejarse guiar justo al centro del salón. Ahí donde era la pista de baile.

Fue bastante consciente de la multitud de miradas que atrajeron en el momento justo en que Eriol colocó la otra mano sobre su cintura. Eran como pequeñas dagas que le picaban en la nuca, juzgándola y hablando de ella en susurros nada discretos.

Y es que lo que hacían iba en contra de la rutina tradicional en las fiestas de su madre, pues el momento del baile no era sino hasta después de que se sirviera la comida, cuando los negocios estaban hechos y se necesitaba una excusa para que la reunión siguiera en pie. Y aun a pesar de esto, la gente solía bailar por compromiso, una canción o dos, antes de comenzar a retirarse. Con el estómago lleno y la promesa de jugosos contratos, no había otra razón para quedarse.

Tal vez por aquella misma razón, la idea de romper las reglas le pareció a Tomoyo sumamente atractiva. Como había dicho Eriol, aquellas personas no sabían diferenciar entre una fiesta y una reunión de negocios. Además, con su sonrisa ligera, el inglés hacía parecer todo demasiado fácil, demasiado divertido, casi como si molestar a la gente fuera una pequeña travesura de la que había que disfrutar.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que para Eriol todo aquello no era más que un juego, y no se refería solamente al estar bailando cuando nadie más lo hacía. Claro que no, aquel hombre había visto una tentadora fuente de diversión desde el momento en que le solicitó plena libertad en aquella locura, ofreciéndole a cambio un poco de la "pasión" que ella había perdido a través de los años.

Descubría que en realidad, Eriol era mucho más retorcido de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Se regocijaba en la idea de engañar a otros y en complicarles un poco la vida.

Aun con todo y eso, notó que ella era incluso más retorcida, pues se daba cuenta que justo esa característica era lo que más la atraía de él.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Eriol cuando ella no pudo contener más la risa. Giraban por el salón al ritmo de la cadenciosa música. Cada vez que se acercaban un poco de más a las personas de las orillas, podía escuchar sus murmullos escandalizados.

De repente, las habladurías ya no le importaban.

—Todo esto —respondió simplemente, divertida de lo ridículas que podían llegar a ser las personas. Eriol la observó un poco desconcertado, pero solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, bailando a lo largo de toda la pista que tenían para ellos solos.

No fue sino hasta el final de la primera canción y el inició de la segunda, que otra pareja se les unió: eran Sakura y Shaoran.

—Convencí a Shaoran de que me sacara a bailar —dijo Sakura emocionada cuando se colocaron a su lado—. Parecía que ustedes estaban pasándola bien.

Ambos rieron ante la alegría de Sakura y la incomodidad del joven Li, quien se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas y ya comenzaba a moverse como un pequeño robot, demasiado avergonzado por la repentina cercanía de la castaña.

A pesar de los años, aquel par nunca cambiaba.

Sin embargo, sin duda alguna fue la vista de una Sonomi siendo arrastrada por un alegre Fujitaka, lo que sorprendió del todo a Tomoyo.

El hombre le sonrió amablemente y sin una palabra empezó a guiar a su madre en el baile, quien parecía un poco reacia al principio, pero que terminó por deslizarse sobre la pista con una gracia casi profesional. Sin embargo, la amatista sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el carácter dominante de su madre la obligara a ser ella quien guiara y no al revés.

—Las cosas se están poniendo entretenidas —la voz de Eriol la hizo apartar la mirada de los adultos para concentrarla en su pareja. Él le señaló los alrededores y ella no pudo evitar soltar una discreta carcajada cuando notó que más parejas se les unían. Algunas más convencidas que otras, pero todas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Poco a poco, la noche estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera fiesta y no en una reunión de negocios.

Sin previo aviso, Eriol le hizo dar una vuelta repentina, lo que la hizo chocar con su pecho de una forma bastante abrupta y para nada elegante.

— ¡No hagas eso!

Lo vio reír entre dientes, así como vio el instante justo en que sus ojos azules se oscurecían un tono mientras la acercaba más a él. Lo sintió hacer una deliberada presión encima del cierre del vestido y aquello fue suficiente para llevarla de nuevo al momento en su habitación y para recordarle las palabras que él había dejado inconclusas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme hace rato? —preguntó tajante.

Eriol le sonrió satisfecho, era justo lo que esperaba que ella hiciera.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sin prisas, borrando la sonrisa y poniendo en su lugar aquella expresión indescifrable que tanto la atraía como la irritaba. Porque era imposible leerlo, saber qué estaba pensando.

Se acercó tanto que por un instante creyó que iba a besarla, y en verdad que lo esperaba, pero en el último segundo, apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios, él se detuvo y le susurró con tranquilidad las palabras que la hicieron abrir los ojos como platos y casi congelarse en medio de la pista de baile… casi.

—Me gustas, Tomoyo —no le quitó los ojos de encima, evaluando cada una de sus reacciones—. Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente mayores como para hablar de esto sin rodeos.

Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, y agradeció enormemente la nueva vuelta que Eriol le hizo dar (esta vez mucho más suave), pues le permitió valiosas fracciones de segundo para encontrar su propia voz.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó tímida, justo como no se había escuchado a ella misma en muchos años. De repente se sentía demasiado cohibida ante la presencia de aquel hombre, para nada mayor como él acababa de decir.

— ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!

—Te recuerdo que lo que hay entre nosotros no es más que un negocio, Eriol.

El susodicho suspiró largamente y se detuvo de pronto. Afortunadamente habían llegado a una de las orillas más alejadas de la pista de baile, allá donde ninguna pareja se acercaba y donde estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los oídos curiosos de aquellos que no bailaban.

Eriol la tomó de ambas manos.

—Escucha, Tomoyo —empezó tranquilamente—, soy muy consciente de que no nos hemos conocido en una situación común, pero tampoco voy a obviar el hecho de que siento una creciente atracción por ti. Ya no somos unos niños, y estoy seguro de que no te soy indiferente.

La amatista sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante aquella declaración que no era en absoluto errada. Sin embargo hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía su vida con alguien…

—Eriol… fue precisamente una relación lo que hizo que nos conociéramos. Una mala, debo añadir. Yo… no creo mucho en eso ahora.

—Oye, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio —dijo divertido, contagiándola a ella en el proceso por la ironía de la frase—. Tampoco te estoy haciendo promesas que no voy a cumplir. Solo te estoy proponiendo algo muy sencillo: intentarlo. Seguir frecuentándonos luego de volver a Inglaterra, lejos de todo este asunto de la Agencia, ver qué sucede. Si funciona, que bien, y si no, cada quien vuelve a su vida, como antes. ¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo lo observó un largo rato, admirando sus masculinos rasgos y ese brillo expectante en la mirada, casi infantil. Eriol Hiragizawa era todo un personaje, pero mentiría si dijera que aquellos tres días no habían sido entretenidos en su compañía, problemáticos, pero entretenidos.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a cosquillear en las comisuras de sus labios. La perspectiva de intentar algo con él resultaba arriesgada, aunque demasiado tentadora. Hace tres días ella seguramente se hubiera negado en redondo, no era una mujer de riesgos, para nada, pero había descubierto que justo los riesgos tomados en ese tiempo eran los que la habían hecho sentir más que antes, aun cuando se trataran de críticos nerviosismos, había sentido.

¿Y quién sabía lo que Eriol le haría sentir una vez que volvieran a Inglaterra? La sola idea le erizaba la piel por completo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de repente, lo que significó una buena señal para el inglés. Sin embargo aquello no se concretaría hasta que ella no lo articulara en palabras, por lo que abrió los labios para pronunciar aquello que él ya esperaba.

Claro que no alcanzó a pronunciar sonido alguno, pues un movimiento percatado por el rabillo del ojo distrajo lo suficiente a Tomoyo como para unir los labios de nuevo y girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, ahí donde veía la figura de Aya acercarse hacia ellos.

La despampanante mujer iba enfundada en un ajustado y revelador vestido rojo que se confundía con su largo cabello, el cual estaba decorado con unas costosas horquillas doradas. Sus zapatos parecían zancos y se volvía imposible no prestarle atención, era como una llamativa y cautivante bola de fuego.

—Disculpen por la interrupción —fue su saludo informal, aun así, Tomoyo estaba segura que no lo sentía para nada—, pero ¿te importaría si te robo a Hiragizawa un momento, Daidouji? Mi padre y otros hombres desean hablar con él de algunos asuntos.

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo siguieron la dirección hacia la que apuntaba Aya. A lo lejos, un grupo de cuatro hombres (algunos de los pocos que no bailaban) alzaron sus copas de _champagne_ en reconocimiento. Con aquello, era ya imposible zafarse de la obligación de acercarse.

Eriol suspiró con fastidio, sin preocuparse de ocultar su molestia de Aya.

—No tardaré demasiado —fueron sus palabras antes de besarle caballerosamente el dorso de la mano—. Recuerda que espero tu respuesta.

Y sin más se marchó a paso tranquilo. Observó la forma en que en algún punto Aya intentó tomar su brazo, pero él se alejó de una forma cortés, aunque tajante.

Aquello la hizo sonreír.

—En serio te gusta ese sujeto, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta —respondió Tomoyo sin vacilación ni sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que Ren esperaría a la primera oportunidad que estuviera sola para acercársele.

Volteó a verlo. Su esmoquin estaba impecable, justo como cualquier otro hombre de alta clase y su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya veo. Aunque espero que eso no te haga desistir de nuestro acuerdo.

Echó una última ojeada hacia donde estaba Eriol, ya completamente inmerso en la charla con aquellos hombres y sorpresivamente, también con Aya. Seguramente se encontraban enfrascados en la propuesta de un potencial negocio de algunos cuantos millones.

—Será solamente un baile, Ren, nada más que eso.

—No te pedí nada más, Tommy.

Al final, el patético intento de chantaje de su antiguo prometido, había consistido en la promesa de un baile durante la fiesta de su madre. Él había mencionado algo sobre un cierre entre los dos, un último adiós, y ella no había encontrado nada particularmente peligroso en aquello, por lo que había accedido.

La siguiente melodía comenzó y Ren de inmediato hizo la reverencia correspondiente antes de tenderle su mano. Ella la aceptó indiferente. En cuanto más pronto hiciera aquello, más pronto terminaría. Tal vez hasta encontrara el valor de ir y sacar a Eriol de las garras de aquellos empresarios.

Comenzó a bailar con él sin ningún tipo de dificultad. El hombre podía no ser un as en los deportes, pero siempre había sido un experto bailarín.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche —dijo con naturalidad una vez que habían dado las primeras vueltas a la pista.

—Te agradecería que te ahorraras tus comentarios, Ren —ella ni si quiera lo veía a los ojos, tenía su atención ahora en la sonrisa enamorada de Sakura y Shaoran unos metros más allá, ahora en la expresión de satisfacción de su madre del otro lado. No había estado equivocada, ya su progenitora era quien guiaba el baile y no parecía importarle para nada el hecho—. Me parece de mal gusto hablar mientras se baila.

—No parecías pensar lo mismo hace rato con Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo giró el rostro esta vez, encontrándose con su sonrisa pedante.

—No voy a soportar tus comentarios. Algo más al respecto y me voy ahora mismo.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, pero movió la cabeza en un asentimiento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No voy a decir más nada al respecto.

Y para su sorpresa, él cumplió con sus palabras. La canción siguió su ritmo y con ello, el baile también. Ren no volvió a abrir la boca en ningún momento ni tampoco intento sobrepasarse de ninguna forma. Su mano sostuvo la suya con suavidad en todo momento, y aquella que descansaba en una zona segura de su cintura, no se movió para nada.

La melodía llegó a su fin antes de que lo notara. Le dio una última vuelta y cuando estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo, él no solo le ofreció la reverencia de protocolo, sino que volvió a sonreírle de aquella extraña forma. Tampoco soltó sus manos, ni siquiera cuando se dio el anuncio de que la cena sería servida en breve y todos los invitados fueron abandonando el salón de a poco.

—Que sepas que no soy un buen perdedor, Tommy, y si deseo algo, lo consigo —fueron sus palabras antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca sin que ella pudiera esta vez preverlo de ninguna forma.

Sus labios chocaron de una manera violenta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Ren ya había introducido su lengua de una forma totalmente nauseabunda, impregnando su boca de un repugnante sabor a tabaco.

Aun y con todo, fue imposible que los recuerdos no embargaran su mente de aquellos días felices, cuando se querían, cuando incluso había tolerado ese resquicio de cigarrillo durante muchos años, pues se suponía que las parejas amaban también los defectos del otro.

Pero entonces recordó al mismo tiempo la confesión de Eriol hacía unos minutos, burda y poco romántica, pero sincera. Él no había hecho juramentos, no había hecho promesas como lo hizo Ren en su momento. Eriol le había dado la oportunidad de elegir, no la forzaba a nada, no como Ren lo estaba haciendo.

Y llegar a la realización de eso la enfureció, pues Ren había jugado de nuevo con ella, la engañaba y se burlaba a su antojo. Y ella, estúpida como nunca, volvía a caer en sus malditas artimañas.

Así que en realidad no lo pensó mucho, y agradeciendo el ligero vuelo del vestido, alzó la rodilla con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, impactando justo en la entrepierna de Ren, quien soltó un quejido y se dobló del dolor.

Nunca había golpeado a nadie antes, pero existía un extraño placer en hacerlo, especialmente cuando se trataba de patanes como Ren Nakamura.

Para entonces, el salón estaba conveniente vacío, cosa que retorcidamente, aumentó su alegría. No había nadie quien auxiliara al pobre hombre que ahora estaba arrodillado.

Claro que como durante el picnic, había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Cuando giró dispuesta a ingresar al comedor, se topó con las figuras de los cuatro hombres y de Aya, todos completamente estupefactos. Pero aquella sorpresa duró apenas un segundo, pues al siguiente, ya todos corrían hacia la figura de Ren a sus espaldas.

Incluso Aya se atrevió a dirigirle unas palabras al pasar a su lado.

—Haz estado ofreciendo mucho espectáculo últimamente, ¿no lo crees, Daidouji? No te recordaba tan vulgar.

Pero si Tomoyo prestó atención o no a su comentario, no lo dio a demostrar, pues la amatista estaba completamente ensimismada en la sexta figura que había estado con aquellas personas, esa que no se movía ni un poco, pero que tenía un rictus en su rostro que no le agradó para nada.

Eriol estaba ahí, observándola atentamente, con una seriedad que ella en realidad no se esperaba. Se había imaginado su expresión, y en el peor de los casos encontraba un poco de reproche, un poco de molestia, pero sin duda alguna en ningún escenario existía la posibilidad de lo que sus ojos zafiro reflejaban en esos momentos.

Ellos estaban llenos de una mezcla extraña que la preocupó.

Los ojos de Eriol tenían enojo, sí, pero había también una gran cantidad de algo que la puso nerviosa de inmediato.

Se trataba de una cosa que golpeaba de lo más duro, aunque de una forma demasiado sofisticada que era imposible regresar la agresión, casi como una bofetada con guante blanco.

Y es que la decepción era algo a lo que uno simplemente no podía hacerle frente así como si nada.

Y eso, eso era justo lo que bañaba los ojos azules de Eriol Hiragizawa. Una clara y llana decepción.

Nada más, nada menos.

* * *

Hola! Se suponía que subiera el capítulo hace una semana más o menos, pero estuve teniendo problemas ya no sé si con mi internet o con Fanfiction, que era imposible entrar a la pagina. La cosa es que por ese detalle la publicación se retrasó un poco, lo lamento.

Entre otras cosas, me gustaría hacer el anuncio de que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Aun a pesar de que la historia se alargó casi el doble de lo que tenía previsto en un principio, nunca dejó de ser un Mini-fic, por lo que quisiera darle un cierre antes de empezar a poner puras cosas de relleno, que tampoco es la idea.

Aca es bastante tarde, ya de madrugada, así que una disculpa por no poder responder los reviews, pero como siempre muchas gracias a todos! Leí cada uno y todos me animaron. Sus opiniones son muy valiosas :3

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Tengan una bonita noche (día o tarde). Saludos!


End file.
